Εиfεямα Dε Aмoя
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: Encontró esperanzas, gracias a él, halla un nuevo sentido a la vida, un sentido que le había permanecido oculto hasta ahora. Enferma de Amor: Un amor doloroso y envuelto en una enfermedad, difícil de remediar. ¡Fan-Fic dedicado! To: BrickxBloss-Reds. UA. Próximamente, capítulo 19.
1. Ch, 1- Estupideces con mucho sentido

**N**o**t**a**s **d**e **l**a **a**u**t**o**r**a: **Bueno, estoy remodelando los capítulos porque sin exagerar, los primeros son una completa bazofia. Los iré mejorando para su agrado, espero que les guste. :) Iré cambiando algunas cosas, total, es para que tendga una mejor presentación xD la necesita.

******D**i******s**c******l**a******i**m******e**r******: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mí pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**E**d**a**d**e**s**:** Momoko, 16. Brick, 17. Kaoru, 16. Butch, 16. Miyako, 16. Boomer, 15.

**A****d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, utilización de drogas, problemas familiares, psicológicos, depresión, y romance xD. Algo de suspenso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Enferma de amor***

* * *

—¡Buenos días! Niños, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo y espero, que le den la bienvenida que él se merece. **— **En eso entra al salón un joven pelirrrojo, con un semblante serio y sereno. Al posicionarse a un lado del profesor, mandó a los demás una clara sonrisa, provocando unos suspiros de amor en algunas niñas. **— **Él es Brick Him, lo han transferido a ésta escuela por decisión personal de su familia. Espero te sientas a gusto aquí, toma asiento. **— **El chico el cual vestía unos jeans desgastados, unas gomas rojas, y una camisa holgada manga corta, y que también conservaba su largo y alborotado cabello cubierto por una gorra de un tono oscuro de rojo, se dirigió al asiento asignado por su profesor, quedando justo al lado de una terriblemente extraña niña.

La última mencionada, mantenía una apariencia sumamente grotesca. Su cabello corto, pelirrojo al igual que él, parecía haber sido arrancado a manos propias. Totalmente despeinado y sin vida. Unas oscuras y notables bolsas caían de sus ojos, y un pinta labio color rojo sangre marcaba mucho más afuera de la comisura de sus labios. Conclusión, un total desastre. Traía puesto un vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, de un color rosa, bastante claro, adornado con un borde lleno de flores. Sus piernas eran tapadas por unas largas medias, y que al parecer llegaban mucho más abajo del talón. Usando de paso, unas botas de cuero color negras.

La vio de pies a cabeza, extrañándose un poco por su vestuario. Normalmente las chicas de su escuela vestían faldas más que cortas y tacones de tal vez, unos cincuenta centímetros.

Volviendo de nuevo con ella… notó que sus piernas estaban cruzadas. Y estuvo todo el tiempo mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si tratase de calmar una fuerte ansiedad. Realmente que le parecía extraño, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. No la conocía, no sabía su nombre, no conocía absolutamente nada de ella como para estar fijándose en lo más mínimo de su comportamiento. Sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, y desvió su mirada hacía el profesor que llevaba tiempo explicando un aburrido tema. Y por más que lo fuera, trató de prestar suma atención en su explicación y no en… cierta chica.

* * *

Sonó el timbre que indicaba un cambio de clase, y vio que rápidamente ésta salió prácticamente huyendo del salón. Sintió demasiada curiosidad, aún si tener un por qué, por saber hacía dónde iba y para qué iba. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco, acaso? Parecía que sí.

Se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento, e intentó seguir el camino hecho por ella. Vio que entró al baño de mujeres, sin antes observar detenidamente por todos lados, tratando de no ser vista por alguien. Lástima que no podía entrar a ese lugar, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

Ya qué, sería para la próxima.

* * *

—Bien. Chicos, éste día trabajaremos con arcilla, y necesitarán una pareja para llevarlo a cabo. Oh, y por cierto, bienvenido sea alumno Him. **— **Dijo la profesora encargada de la materia, dirigiendo su mirada a Brick, ofreciéndole una bienvenida. Él solo sonríe y ella vuelve a observar la lista. **— **A ver, las siguientes parejas las asignaré yo, y son: Himeko Morebucks junto a Chirpie Hunks. Brick Him junto a Momoko Akatsusumi, Hotaru junto a… **— **Mientras ella seguía escogiendo las parejas, los que ya tenían la suya empezaron a juntarse para empezar a crear su obra.

—"_¿Momoko Akatsusumi no es… ? _**— **Inmediatamente, Momoko, apareció a su lado, asustándolo un poco.

—Eh… Hola. Soy Brick. **— **Saludó simple con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo miró rápido e ignorando su saludo, tomó asiento junto al puesto de Brick. **—**Ok…** — **Toma asiento junto a la chica pelirroja y empieza junto a ella la típica arcilla. Pasan los minutos y comienza a aburrirse del incómodo silencio que reinaba entre ellos dos, así que, decide romperlo. **—**Oye, ¿Por qué tan callada? ¿Tienes algún problema? **— **Momoko negó con un gesto de su cabeza, y continuó haciendo lo suyo. Sin embargo, él insistió. **— **¿Segura? Puedo ayudarte.

—Te dije que no tengo nada.

—No dijiste nada siquiera. — Dijo en tono burlón.

—Tú sabes qué quise decirte, ya no molestes. — La miró extrañado, no había sido "malo" o lo que fuera para que pusiera ese tipo de actitud con él así como así.

—Como sea.

* * *

—_Sentí su mirada clavada en mí, como si quisiera atravesarme con ella. Su respiración agitada, y también sus piernas temblaban. ¿Tendría frío? ¿Pero si lo que más había era calor? Qué insufrible era esto. Volviendo a Momoko, volteé mi rostro y la vi directo, por fin pude analizar su rostro de un mejor punto de vista. Era, hermosa. Si tomara un tiempo a lavarse la cara quizás podría aparentar algo menos espantoso, digo. Pero a decir verdad, vaya que era bonita. Tenía unos ojos realmente grandes, pero no tan exagerados. Pintados de un color rosa, idénticos al vestido que traía puesto. Sus largas pestañas los hacían resaltar mucho más y eso los hacía completamente perfectos. Su tez era pálida, pero un tanto seca. Aún así, sus mejillas seguían siendo un poco coloradas. Le añadía cierta ternura._

_De repente abrió sus ojos exaltada, y salió disparada al puesto del profesor. Vi como ésta asintió y Momoko salió de la clase. Otra vez saliendo, ¿Qué carajos? ¿Piensa dejarme haciendo ésta cosa solo?_

* * *

—Maldita. Me bajaron cinco ridículos puntos porque mi querida pareja no trabajó nada en la escultura, y. ¡Y qué me pasa! ¿Por qué me importa una insignificante nota de arte? Ésta tipa hizo algo conmigo, hasta logró que de verdad me importara una absurda nota. ¿Y dónde está metida? ¿Para dónde se va todo el tiempo? Me irrito tanto por una estupidez como ésta y eso me estresa más. Qué fastidio todo esto.

Una chica salía de los baños, mirando hacía ambos lados antes de salir. Cerró su bolso de hombro y empezó una caminata tranquila, cuando sintió un brusco agarre en su antebrazo, mientras era jalada hasta un cuarto completamente oscuro.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame! —Gritaba mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de quién fuera quién estuviera haciéndolo.

—Cállate Akatsusumi. — Y finalmente, calmándose, pareció haber reconocido aquella voz. Un bombillo se encendió, alumbrando pobremente el pequeño cuarto. — ¿Dónde has estado metida éstas dos horas? ¿Y por qué en medio de cada clase te sales y regresas media hora después? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero sinceramente me estás sacando de quicio. — Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de divisar quién era, no respondiendo al enojo del chico. Éste tomó la parte superior del bombillo y se alumbró a sí mismo. —Soy yo, Brick.

— ¡En serio! ¡Estás loco, chico! Acabas de llegar, me sigues por todas partes, espías cada uno de mis movimientos y vienes a reclamarme cosas que ni siquiera te importan como tú mismo lo has dicho, déjame en paz niño, no te importa y ni va a importarte mi vida nunca. ¡Ahora suéltame!

Momoko logró safarse y rápidamente evitando que Brick pudiera seguirle, salió del "armario" y dejó a Brick solo y hundido en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, terriblemente cierto.

Estaba convirtiéndose en un psicópata, que perturbaba la vida de una inocente niñita.

Ya se había ganado el odio de una compañera. ¿Ahora qué seguía?

Vaya primer día de clases.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	2. Ch, 2- Adicción controlada

N**o**t**a**s **D**e **L**a **A**u**t**o**r**a**: **Aquí otra vez xD. Bueno, aquí cambié muchísimas cosas. Cosas como, la manera en que Brick se entera, y cómo Momoko se lo dice. La trágica historia (xD) de su adicción la contara nuestra querida pelirroja en el próximo capítulo, en el cual también se cambiaran muchas cosas. Les aconsejo a todos los lectores ir leyendo las actualizaciones, puesto a que como ya ven, distintas cosas cambiarán. No afectaran el rumbo de la historia, pero sería mejor que se adaptaran a las actualizaciones. Siento mucho decir que el capítulo 17 no lo he empezado, (existen Reviews o pm's para los mensajes de odio, o alivio xD) primero lo primero, y eso será estos arreglos. Espero que les guste, es para ustedes! n_n

**********D**i**********s**c**********l**a**********i**m**********e**r**********: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mí pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**E**d**a**d**e**s**:** Momoko, 16. Brick, 17. Kaoru, 16. Butch, 16. Miyako, 16. Boomer, 15.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: **Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, utilización de drogas, problemas familiares, psicológicos, bullyng, depresión, y romance xD. Algo de suspenso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Enferma de amor***

* * *

—Pueden venir a mi casa, si así lo quieren. Ahí podemos reunirnos para lo de biología. Quizás mañana, ¿Pueden mañana? — Hablaba un chico de tez morena y ojos oscuros. Los que estaban a su alrededor asintieron lentamente aceptando la propuesta de él. —Bien, entonces será en mi casa. Lleven materiales para decorar la lámina, si pueden. Brick, ¿Puedes llevar algo?... Eh Brick. — Al chico cual se le estaba llamando mantenía una mirada perdida, hundido en sus propios pensamientos. — ¡Brick! — Gritó, despertando al chico de su sueño en vida.

—Ah… ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo como si nada.

— ¿No has prestado atención a nada de lo que dije? — Le preguntó obstinado.

—No… Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

—Que si puedes traer algún material, a mi casa, mañana, para atribuir con la lámina, biología, ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, sí. Claro. Yo veo que puedo llevar.

—Muy bien, como iba diciendo… — El joven se dirigió a los demás chicos del equipo, mientras que una niña rubia, se acercó curiosa al pelirrojo.

—Oye… ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó tímida. Brick le dirigió una mirada extrañado, y sonrió tranquilo.

—Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Se te veía algo ido, ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No es nada, es que…

—Esa chica Momoko, ¿No? — Se acercó otra, otra con una apariencia bastante provocadora y vulgar. Cosa que sorprendió un poco a Brick. Desvió su vista a Momoko, la cual estaba igualmente con su grupo. A diferencia de que ella estaba alejada… _Sola_. — La has estado viendo todo éste tiempo, ¿qué tienes con ella? Solamente es una enferma. — Habló despectivamente acerca de la chica.

— ¿A qué te refieres con enferma?

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes…? — Él negó. — Momoko Akatsusumi es **drogadicta**. — Las pupilas del chico se dilataron, no tenía la menor idea. —Y por eso es mejor que ni te le acerques, está loca. Además, mira como está vestida, es un asco. Ugh. — Finalizó con asco, viéndola de reojo, de pies a cabeza. Brick no dijo nada, y volvió a mirarla. Ésta vez Momoko lo vio también. Ella lo miró seria, quizás con enojo. Mantuvieron miradas hasta que uno de los chicos llamó a Momoko, haciendo que ésta alejara su vista de él.

—_Con que drogadicta eh_…

* * *

Era la hora del recreo. Brick se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas, viendo de lejos a ya tú sabes quien. Junto a él estaba la misma chica de antes, Ángela.

— ¿Todavía? — Le dijo burlona. Momoko se encontraba unas mesas atrás, y éste chico parecía obsesionado con ella. La miraba todo el tiempo y era como si esas ganas de verla fueran bastante necesarias. Quería observar sus movimientos. Aceptaba que siempre pensó que tenía un aspecto extraño, tal vez la noticia de su adicción no tendría que afectarlo tanto. Pero le era imposible. No sabía por qué, y tampoco quería saberlo.

—Pareces enamorado. ¿Te gusta, verdad? — Dijo mientras sonreía divertida, él la vio con un gesto confundido y negó rápidamente.

—Por favor, no. No es mi tipo, no podría gustarme.

—Pero si que te atraaaae, Brick. — Ella lo vio fijamente, esperando un sí. Pero volvió a decepcionarse.

—Tampoco. Ya bájale.

— ¿Y por qué la ves tanto? La has estado viendo las últimas dos semanas, yo como ella ya te habría demandado por acoso.

—Que te calles. Lo que pasa es que desde que llegué he sentido curiosidad, es… diferente.

— ¿Y por qué simplemente no le hablas?

—Me odia. Es una historia larga, pero quédate con eso.

—Jajaja, así se hace, campeón. Empezaste mal, pero puedes conquistarla de otra forma.

— ¡Que no me gusta! Joder. Iré por agua, ya ven… — No pudo terminar la oración porque alguien más había chocado con él y lo había mandado al suelo. — ¿Qué carajos…? — Para cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, Ángela casi suelta una carcajada.

— ¡Perdona! Yo… yo… — Momoko no sabía qué decir, todo el mundo los estaba viendo, y todos… empezaron a reír.

— ¡Jajajajaja, si tanto querías estar con él Momoko podías decírselo no tirársele encima como completa puta!

— ¡Vaya desesperada que estás Momoko!

Brick observaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en silencio, como todos los demás se burlaban cruelmente de ella, mientras ella no hacía completamente nada.

—Perdón Brick… yo… — Vio a su alrededor, ya con lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. — Lo siento. — Terminó de decir para salir corriendo. Volteó a ver como huía de todas las risas y los insultos, asombrado. Algo.

* * *

Fuertes sollozos se escuchaban. Alguien lloraba, de una manera muy brusca.

— ¡Por qué a mí, por qué! — Dicho esto, un golpe se oyó. Una patada en la puerta de metal del pequeño baño. Quizás.

Momoko se hallaba en el baño de mujeres. Escondida en uno de los baños, sentada en el inodoro. Llorando a más no poder. Los bordes de sus rojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, más rojos de lo que estaban normalmente. Sus mejillas, totalmente mojadas. Y su sonrisa… Rota. Rota como un frágil vaso que cae al piso. Rota como su alma. Alzó la cabeza, la posición que tenía le provocaba un cierto dolor de cuello. Y comenzó a mirar el techo. En silencio, respirando agitadamente.

Unos ruidos se hicieron presentes… pisadas. Pisadas dirigidas hacía donde ella estaba. Se asustó un poco y trató de calmarse un poco para mantener el silencio. Las pisadas cesaron, pero la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Momoko? — oyó su nombre siendo pronunciado. —Momoko, ¿Estás aquí? — No distinguió muy bien la voz, por eso entreabrió un poco la puerta. Viendo a, Brick.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿No deberías estar riéndote de mí en algún otro lado? — Le preguntó difícilmente, el nudo en la garganta no dejaba que hablara bien. — Además de que es el baño de mujeres, niño.

—Lo sé, igual quería saber cómo estabas. No estaría riéndome de ti, ya ves que estoy aquí. –se adentró en el baño cerrando la puerta sigilosamente- ¿Dónde estás?

—Eso no te importa, vete de aquí que no te necesito. — Trataba de seguir la voz a ver en cual de todos estaba, miró por debajo pero la chica tenía sus piernas abrazadas a sí misma, por lo tanto no lograba verla.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? — Se hacía el desentendido.

— ¡Que te largues! — Cuando por fin supo. Último baño. Se agachó completamente y vio hacía arriba. — ¿Qué haces imbécil? Sal de ahí. — Ésta se levantó y abrió la puerta agresivamente. Él, por suerte, pudo esquivar la puerta.

—Pudiste haberme noqueado y bien feo, niña. — Le dijo desde el suelo, viéndola fijamente.

—Como si me importara. En primer lugar ni siquiera puedes estar aquí, agradece que preferí golpearte a que acusarte con el profesor.

—Buena elección. — Ella rodó los ojos ante su comentario, y dispuesta a irse emprendió camino hacía fuera del lugar. — ¡Oye, espera! Quería decirte algo. — Le gritó antes de que se marchara, tomándola por el antebrazo impidiendo su ida.

—No tengo nada qué decirte.

—No, no tienes. Pero igual quiero saber… Momoko, ¿Te fastidian de esa manera y no haces nada al respecto?

—Dime tú, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Defenderte. Te trataron mal. Muy mal, y no puedes dejar que te pisoteen de esa forma.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Se un buen niño y déjame sola. — Se soltó de su agarre y se dio media vuelta. Cansada.

—**Tú no quieres estar sola**. — Ella paró su caminar. Volteó a verlo sin decir nada y se acercó a él lentamente.

—No sabes… absolutamente… nada… de mí.

—Lo veo en tus ojos. En tus ojos puedo notarlo. — Lo miró seria. — El primer día que estuve aquí, me senté a tu lado. Tu vestuario me llamó la atención, tu comportamiento también. Siento mucha curiosidad por saber por qué estás así. Por qué estás siempre sola, por qué no hablas con nadie. Por qué eres así. Lo acabo de comprobar hace unos minutos, también se… tu…

—Que soy drogadicta. Ahí tienes Brick, ya lo sabes. ¡Wow! ¿Te gusta saberlo? ¿Quieres saber por qué soy así? ¡Porque _la vida me volvió así_! ¡Ya viste como me quieren tus compañeros y como me lo hacen saber todos los malditos días! ¡Estoy sola en esto y sola me quedaré! No necesito de alguien como tú para aconsejarme.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque fácilmente puedes ser parte de su grupo. — Respondió altanera.

—Hablo en serio. Nunca me sentí tan atado a alguien, siento la necesidad de ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? Puedo ser tu amigo, ¡Eres tú la que no quiere! — Momoko le mandó un suspiro, cruzando sus brazos.

—Corres el riesgo de que nadie vuelva a hablarte. El que te juntes conmigo arruinará tu reputación de chico perfecto. ¿Tienes eso entendido, verdad? — Él asintió, y rió divertido. Alzó su brazo y con su mano limpió sus lágrimas. De una manera increíblemente cariñosa. Momoko no supo reaccionar, y simplemente se quedó paralizada, viéndolo a sus ojos. Escarlata. Lucían como dos mares llenos de sangre, los cuales te hipnotizaban al verlos. Brick desvió su mano hacía su mejilla y la acarició suavemente.

— ¿Puedes contarme? — Momoko reaccionó y se apartó de él, alejándose quizás un poco menos de un metro.

—No. Aún no. No sé si pueda confiar en ti todavía. Después, ¿Si? — Le dijo sonriendo leve. Bastante leve. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos salieron del baño. Antes de salir revisaron que no hubiera nadie, por si acaso. Los descubrían y estaban muertos.

Es decir, en hora de clase, un chico y una chica metidos solos en un baño, fácilmente se podría malinterpretar.

—Nos vemos después de clases, ¿Está bien?

—Claro.

—Bueno… Entonces, adiós. — Dijo cortante. Regresando a su faceta seria. Brick se le quedó viendo, quizás las estupideces de Ángela…

Comenzaban a tener sentido.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?

Ahí está xD ¿les gusta más así? Porque a mi me gusta más ésta versión, no sé. Tiene más sentido y no sé jaja, creo que está mejor. Pero eso se los dejo a su criterio.

Gracias a todos!


	3. Ch, 3- A tragic life

**N**o**t**a**s **d**e **l**a **a**u**t**o**r**a: **¡Hola! Quizás no muchos vuelvan a pasar por aquí, pero bueno, los que no lo han hecho, bienvenidos de nuevo a ésta cosa que parece fic xD ¿Preguntas del capítulo 17? ¿No? Ah xD bueno. Diré que pronto lo tendrán, lo prometo. Pero ahora apenas comenzando ésta historia, espero que les guste! :)

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mí pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**E**d**a**d**e**s**:** Momoko, 16. Brick, 17. Kaoru, 16. Butch, 16. Miyako, 16. Boomer, 15.

**A****d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, utilización de drogas, problemas familiares, psicológicos, depresión, y romance xD. Algo de suspenso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Enferma de amor***

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, gris, triste; ambientaba una tristeza tan pura y amarga, que te hacía dudar de todo y de todos. ¿Sería que un chiquillo suicida y con varios problemas depresivos estaría encargado del clima? Lo más posible. ¿Nos depara una tarde, o noche fría, cómo ésta mañana? Un "que todo se vaya a la mierda" reinaba en las mentes adolescentes de todos los alumnos de secundaria. Aunque, para ser un día tan grisáceo, todas las demás personas actuaban normal y tranquilamente, a algunos se les veía serios, a otros riendo y bromeando, y al resto… simplemente se les veía.

Un moreno le pasaba el balón un castaño, y éste sin problema alguno lo encestaba fácilmente en la canasta. A cuatro chicas las mojaba la lluvia el pelo, y corrían despavoridas en busca de un techo o un rincón seco, para cubrirse de las tristes gotas de agua que salpicaban fuertemente en el suelo y piel de los demás presentes.

Sí, vaya recreo.

Pero lo que menos podrías notar, el tesoro que nunca lograrían encontrar a plena vista, lo que tardarían años en conseguir se encontraría incluso en ésta deprimente y vacía sequía.

Quizás la joven más sencilla, hermosa y humilde se hallaría en todo esto, y confirmando a tu duda; sí, lo está.

Es pelirroja, tanto, que hasta pensarías que se lo ha teñido con cientos de marcadores naranjas. Pero al verlo tan natural y brillante, todos esos pensamientos se disiparían y quedarían en el olvido. Sus ojos, son de un color rosa claro, ¿Entienden? ¡Rosa! Lucen como pequeños ponquesitos de manteca, dulces y colorados. Aunque… apagados y cubiertos por una cobija de dolor, menos brillosos que un sobre de lentejuelas, menos felices que todo lo existido. Te preguntarás, "¿Qué pudo ocurrir para que semejante niña estuviera en esa condición? ¿Por qué no existe sonrisa en ese rostro pálido? ¿Por qué pareciera que ese ciento de pecas que adornan su rostro se esfumaran y quisieran escapar, esconderse de toda ésa penumbra?

Nadie sabe. Ninguna persona en el mundo conoce la razón. Y quizás nadie podría averiguarlo jamás.

¿Pero y si ése **nadie**se convirtiera en **alguien**?

¿Y si ése alguien lograra transformar toda esa miseria sufrible y desaliñada tristeza en alegría y risas abundantes?

¿Y si ése alguien está más cerca de lo que crees?

¿Conseguirías verlo?

.

..

...

...

* * *

—¿No se presentó? ¿Y... qué vas a hacer entonces?

—No sé, por cuarta vez, no sé. Maldita cría, ¡¿Por qué mierdas no lo hizo!? ¡Incluso ella me propuso ir a verla después de clases!

—Quizás se le presentó un problema y no pudo ir a verte. Hombre, cálmate, las cosas por algo pasan. Háblale en clase y aclara todo con ella, además, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? La conoces de hace un día y ya te histerizas por nada. — Brick gruñó mediante su amiga hablaba, caminó enojado en su compañía y Ángela pensó que si fruncía más el ceño le explotaría la cara.

—Mira, ni yo mismo sé qué me pasa, siento la puta necesidad de ayudarla en su rollo, todos se meten con ella como si fuera un saco de boxeo y pudieran golpearla cuando se les venga en gana. Alguien tiene que detener eso, ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien Brick, ¿Y por qué tú, eh? —Cuestionó de forma pícara, viéndolo fijamente tratando de captar cualquier movimiento facial.

—Bueno… yo, no… no sé en verdad. Quizás es mi instinto que me dice que debo ayudarla, me intriga demasiado y necesito saber qué es lo que la pone así. ¿A ti no te da curiosidad? ¿Nunca has querido saberlo?

—Pues claro, pero…

—Ahí tienes. Además, tampoco es que me enrollaré con ella… sólo, seré su amigo. ¿Entiendes? Olvidemos esto y entremos a clases.

.

..

...

...

* * *

—Maldita sea… —Masculló Brick al ver el puesto de Momoko vacío y sin encontrar rastro de ella en ningún lado. ¿Es que se empeñaba en cabrearlo?

—Muy bien, jóvenes, acomódense en su sitio junto a sus parejas de ayer. Continuemos con el proyecto.

El pelirrojo se incomodó en su asiento.

—Profesor, bueno, emm, mi pareja ha faltado, ¿Lo termino solo o…

—Continúe lo que tenga que continuar. — Dijo interrumpiéndolo. — Y deje lo demás para su pareja. — El chico asintió rápidamente y se recostó-medio acostó- de nuevo en su silla.

"_Qué ladilla con todo esto…"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

* * *

—Oye Brick, ¿Te anotas a mi fiesta de hoy en la noche? Estará genial, puedes quedarte hasta tarde si quieres, llevaré a unas tipas excelentemente buenas y habrá cerveza gratis. — Brick miró su reloj antes de mirarle, notando como se relamía los labios levemente, fijándose también en que eran las doce y media.

—No, diviértete tú. — Contestó cortante. Salió disparado hacía la puerta y caminó lento por el pasillo. Acomodó la mochila en su hombro derecho y se pasó las manos por el rostro seguido por su cabello, frustrado. El ambiente de humedad pudría cada esquina y se adueñaba el frío por todos lados.

Y en ése momento, la vio.

La vio tambaleándose en la escalera, más despeinada que nunca antes y con el rostro lleno de sudor.

—… ¿Momoko? — Llamó al verla. Fue acercándose más y más a ella, y cuando llegó a su frente la tomó de los brazos impidiendo que se fuera de boca. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí… — Contestó sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados. —… ¿Y tú, dónde has estado?

—En clase, aguantándome al vejete de historia. Donde se supone que tú tenías que estar.

—Ah… en ése apestoso lugar. — Dijo escupiendo con asco el insulto. — Solo dicen pura mierda, ¿No te parece?

—Sí, me parece.

—Umm… — abrió los ojos y el chico notó que estaban desorbitados, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño muy extraño. —sí… y eh, ¿Qué día… qué día es hoy? — Dijo tranquilamente levantando su brazo-el cual era sostenido por Brick- para observar un reloj inexistente.

—Arg, ¡Hasta aquí! Nos vamos. — Gruñó rabioso tomando bruscamente de nuevo su mano y arrastrándola con él.

— ¡Irnos! ¡Sí, irnos…! — Perdió el peso de su cabeza y la dejó caer en el hombro de él, para levantarla de inmediato observando todo extrañada. — ¿A dónde?

—Fuera de aquí, estás hecha mierda y en cualquier momento todos saldrán de los demás salones y te montarán de nuevo un show como el de ayer. Además, necesitas un baño urgente. — Finalizó con gracia. Ella hizo un gesto de molestia y se soltó de su agarre.

— ¡Tú necesitas un baño!, ¡aggggg lárgate, imbécil! —Le dijo mareada y a punto de caerse, Brick la sostuvo y la vio detenidamente. Tenía ojeras, unos profundos y oscuros parches colgando de sus ojos, los cuales se cerraban de vez en cuando como si los párpados le pesaran. Baba corría por su boca marcando un recorrido de saliva mojando su barbilla, y ella misma se encargaba de restregársela por todo el rostro. Su flequillo mal cortado se disparaba hacía ambos lados y su corto cabello-mal cortado también- estaba igual de mojado que su cara, aunque por su cráneo se encontrara seco y con algo de lo que parecía ser caspa.

—Cállate Momoko, estarás bien. Ven conmigo. — Le dijo mientras veía su labial rojo totalmente esparcido por las mejillas.

Ella cedió y empezó a irse con él, prácticamente arrastrada y llevada por Brick porque al parecer sus pies ya no reaccionaban, y no podrían cargar con el peso de su cuerpo, lo que provocaba que sus rodillas se flexionaran y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo algunas veces.

.

..

...

...

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Brick?

—Eso parece, ¿No crees? — Su hermano moreno vio a la joven pelirroja acostada durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Vestía una camisa rojo vinotinto de Brick manga corta. (y que nadaba en ella, por cierto) y unos shorts de dormir de él también, los que hacían que se notaran más sus piernas largas, delgadas y pálidas al igual que su rostro. Mientras sus pies eran cubiertos por unas medias grises.

—Bueno, es linda. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué? Nahh, claro que no, Butch. Lo veo más como un favor.

—Y vaya favor que le haces. Así, secuestrarla sin más.-vio como éste lo miraba de reojo regañándolo cómicamente con la mirada-. Espero que sepas lo que haces, Brick. — Finalizó con una sonrisa de lado, levantándose del mueble y colocándole su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo en señal de apoyo. — Sabes que cuentas con nosotros aunque seas un idiota y le des sentido a tu título de idiota cometiendo idioteces. — Añadió mirando al menor que se hallaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, el cual asintió a su comentario con una pequeña sonrisa reprimiendo una carcajada. Insultos y más insultos. Así era como ese trío de hermanos se demostraba su aprecio, y cuando Brick vio los verdes ojos de su hermano dirigiéndole una mirada reconfortante supo que hablaba en serio.

Después de un rato, cuando ya el moreno se dirigía hacía la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio, se volteó sonriéndoles de igual manera.

—Gracias, lo sé. — Ambos salieron del cuarto y justo antes de cerrar la puerta ambos le gritaron:

—"¡No le vayas a dar tan duro, eh hermanito! — Gritaron carcajeándose fuertemente después de su unísono grito, cerrando la puerta y caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Cállense, idiotas! — Gritó enfadado pero con unas ganas intensas de reírse. Por un momento había olvidado que tenía a una chica durmiendo en ese mismo cuarto. Y unas ganas inmensas de aniquilar a sus hermanos menores se apoderaron de él.

**Momoko había despertado**.

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se los talló con sus dedos, parpadeando continuas veces rápidamente dirigió su vista hacía Brick, que la miraba pálido sin decir nada. Se tocó el cabello que estaba completamente mojado, y frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—Le he pedido a unas de las sirvientas que te bañaran. — Se adelantó a decir al ver que abría la boca para hablar. — Luces mucho más bonita sin todo ese maquillaje en la cara, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Sí? Qué bueno. — Contestó fríamente, ahora tomándose de la cabeza, adolorida. — Auch, me duele la cabeza… y, ¿Qué es… qué es toda ésta ropa? ¿Qué, qué hago aquí? ¡Y por qué tú de nuevo!

—Es mía, mandé también a que te la pusieran después de bañarte. ¿O acaso querías quedarte desnuda? — Al ver que ésta permaneció callada, prosiguió. — La tuya se debe de estar lavando. Nos encontramos cuando salí del salón y decidí traerte, estabas hecha mierda. ¿Y por qué yo? Pues, supongo que nuestra vista de ayer se pospone para hoy, ya que… Por lo que veo, no pudiste ir.

Ella desvió la mirada, molesta. Soltando un "No me dio la gana de ir" odiosamente. Volvió a acostarse y se arropó con las sabanas sin dirigirle ni una vez la mirada. Él se levantó del mueble y se sentó en el borde de la gran cama. Exactamente al lado de Momoko.

Notó que su cercanía le incomodaba y como trataba de alejarse lo más posible de él, cosa que no dio resultado pues la gran cama estaba llena de almohadas y gruesas cobijas.

— ¿Me odias, Momoko? ¿Te caigo mal o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué me evitas y no me dejas ser tu amigo? — Preguntó tratando de encontrarle la mirada la cual ella trataba de esconder.

—No es que, no quiera… Brick. Es que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? — Insistió cuando vio que había aflojado su carácter.

—Es que, me es difícil comprobar si es que en verdad quieres ser mi amigo. Porque, por favor, la gente huye de mí, le dan gracias al señor porque yo no les hablo nunca ni me les acerco siquiera. Es… raro que un tipo como tú le hable a una tipa como yo.

—Mhm. Pues, ya ves que llegó un tipo como yo que quiere estar contigo y conocerte. — Por primera vez fue ella quien se le quedó viendo, siendo sumergida de nuevo en ese mar profundo de sangre fresca. — Yo… quiero ser tu amigo, porque todos merecemos tener uno, y… todos también merecemos felicidad, y se nota que tú no la tienes. — Momoko gruñó y se sentó bruscamente en la cama mirándolo.

—Ay por Dios, cállate que no sabes nada.

— ¡Exacto! Si me dieras la oportunidad de saber, hablaría con más conocimiento. ¿Te parece si me cuentas?

Momoko estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al final suspiró y le mandó a Brick una mirada llena de tristeza, que suplicaba salvación.

—Está bien… Te, te contaré. — El sonrió y se acomodó más en el colchón, ella flexionó las piernas lo que provocaba que sus rodillas se notaran debajo de la cobija. — Fue hace tres años… — Comenzó a contar, y a medida de que iba hablando su voz sonaba más clara, aunque seguía igual apagada, y suspiraba constantemente. Durante todo el relato no miró a Brick, quizás le parecía más cómodo mirar hacía el suelo y parpadear cada cinco minutos. —… Y antes todo era tan diferente, es decir, no estudiaba en nuestra escuela, ni siquiera vivía en esta ciudad. Tenía a mis dos mejores amigas, las mejores en todo el mundo, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía. Era una chica normal con una vida normal. Era feliz con ellas dos y con mi familia, tengo una hermana mejor, tiene trece años. Para ése momento tenía diez. Todo estaba bien, menos para mi papá que había estado luchando unos tres años, si no me equivoco… contra la leucemia. Murió unos pocos días después de mi cumpleaños número trece. Yo, yo me puse muy mal. Era tan pegada a él que verlo marcharse tan rápido fue muy duro, más de lo que yo pensaba que sería. Ahí fue cuando empecé con algunas drogas, iba a callejones a comprarla y me pasaba drogada por calles solitarias y por decir así, peligrosas. Las veinticuatro horas del día, como máximo. Sí… incluso faltaba a la escuela para irme a comprarla. En fin, no sabía el riesgo que corría porque era una chiquilla estúpida, así que estuve haciendo lo mismo toda la semana. Los días se convirtieron en muchas semanas, y ésas muchas semanas se convirtieron en meses. Llegó el cumpleaños de Miyako, una de las dos amigas que tenía y de las que te hablé. ¿Qué si ellas sabían? Por supuesto que sabían, y no precisamente porque yo les dijera. La gente habla, y aunque seguían siendo mis amigas ya no éramos tan unidas. Y bueno, me quedé hasta muy tarde en su casa, y para cuando decidí irme ya serían como las… ¿Tres de la mañana? Eh, por ahí, sí. Pensé que un poco de polvo me haría bien y já, me fui para los callejones de siempre. No contaba con que esa noche en vez de andar mis queridos amigos se hallarían unos sádicos pervertidos de mierda. Por Dios, fue la estupidez más grande que se me ocurrió hacer, y siendo franca, te digo que he hecho demasiadas. Violaron a unas cuantas mujeres que habían allí, o por lo menos eso intentaron… Yo era la única niña, y qué mejor que probar algo nunca antes probado... ¡Eran tantos, Brick, no te imaginas! No te imaginas… — Retuvo tanto las lágrimas que cuando la peor parte de contar llegó, no pudo contenerlo más y se lanzó al hombro de Brick sollozando fuertemente. Él, estaba atónito, y comenzó a sentir una furia extraña, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que le gustaría moler a golpes a todos y cada uno de los imbéciles que se habían atrevido a, hacerle eso. — Me golpearon… y lo, lo último que recuerdo es que me rodearon y… hasta ahí. Cuando desperté ya estaba amaneciendo y lo primero que hice fue correr a mi casa. Corrí, corrí y corrí. Ni siquiera sabía si iba en la dirección correcta pero al final conseguí llegar. Después de esa noche me puse tan paranoica que no me acercaba a nadie, no dejaba que nadie se me acercara, especialmente los chicos de mi escuela. Total, ya nadie se acercaba a mí, ya nadie quería. Miyako y Kaoru se hicieron parte del resto y yo terminé sola. Un tiempo después, mi madre empezó a salir con otro tipo… él, era bueno al principio, y nos daba regalos a mi hermana y a mí. No sé, era normal, agradable. Pero, cuando por fin se casó con mi madre terminó convirtiéndose en el infierno que vivía fuera de mi casa. Él… golpea a mi hermana… y, a mí me lo ha hecho unas pocas veces y la mayoría del tiempo son cuando está furioso por otra cosa. Con mi hermana es diferente, y siempre la encuentro escondida llorando. ¿La mejor parte? Mi mamá no nos cree, y piensa que todo es una mentira. Desde ese tiempo para acá he estado sola, sola yo con mi adicción. Lo único capaz de poder sacarme de la horrible realidad que tenía que sobrellevar era la droga, y así seguí. Al final tuve que mudarme, porque el rechazo y las burlas eran demasiadas. Aunque, ni siquiera sé para qué lo hice si aquí iba a ser igual. Como sea, ya… ya conoces mi historia. —De repente empezó a frotarse los brazos con desenfreno y respiraba fuertemente. Inhalaba muy brusco y buscaba con desespero algo por toda la habitación con los ojos. (Los cuales eran una combinación de rosa y rojo, y el rojo no precisamente por estar llorando.)

—Necesito… ne… nece, necesito un poco… dá… dámela… — Sus ojos estaban a punto de salir expulsados de sus cuencas y la piel del pelirrojo empezaba a ser lentamente arrancada por las uñas de la chica.

—No. — Gruñó con decisión, aguantando los arañazos. — No te la daré.

— ¡Dámela, idiota! ¡Dámela o te juro que…!

— ¡O qué Momoko, o qué! — Interrumpió gritándole, pero no tan fuerte como para que se asustase.

Ella había comenzado a llorar desde hacía tiempo, pero ahora lo hacía desesperadamente y en varias ocasiones intentaba levantarse de la cama. Cosa que impedía el pelirrojo difícilmente porque ésta ya había entrado en una crisis.

—¡Ahh, déjameeeeee! ¡Déjame! ¡Brick, ya no sigas, suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora! — Forzó lo que más pudo sin evitar darle golpes a Brick en el pecho, tirarle del cabello y arrojar su gorra al otro extremo de la habitación. — Por favor… ¡Es solo un poco! Y nada más… déjame que solo será un poco… ¡Maldita sea, DÉJAME! — Él la atrajo hacía él, abrazándola fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho. Impidiéndole que se soltara de su agarre.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, y solamente se escuchaban los gemidos y sollozos fuertemente dados por ella.

—No te dejaré, no lo haré… —Continuó diciendo hasta que después de un rato la ojirosa calló dormida en un profundo sueño, donde cierto pelirrojo aparecía constantemente.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	4. Ch, 4- Tu amor es mí droga

Ufffffffffff lo siento por haberme tardado tanto es que los exámenes me están volviendo loca de remate gracias a Dios hoy me dio tiempo de continuarlo. Gracias por sus Reviews;)

**Confesiones**

MOMOKO! – Brick Salió corriendo preocupado hacia la bañera, agarró una toalla y sacó a Momoko envolviéndola en ella.

Momoko! Por favor despierta ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto? – Brick estaba apunto de echarse a llorar cuando…

HOLAAAAAAA! – Momoko pegó un gritó desafinado que hizo que Brick pegara un brinco del susto dejando en el suelo una Momoko con una sonrisa. Brick solo la miraba con seriedad mientras ella solo se carcajeaba.

Hahaha ¡debiste ver tu cara! Hahahahaha ¡que risa! – ella no paraba de reír ni siquiera pensando en lo que hiso.

Momoko… - ella paró de reír y lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto pensé que te habías matado! – Brick estaba enojado. Momoko se ató la toalla mejor, se paró y caminó hasta quedar frente a el.

Cálmate Brick, yo solo quería jugar – dijo aun riendo, que por mas que estuviera enojado esa sonrisa lo hacia calmar. Cosa que no duró mucho

¡¿JUGAR! ¡¿QUERIAS JUGAR? ¡LO QUE QUERIAS ERA MATARME!

Si Brick, quería jugar, quería pasarla bien por lo menos un minuto en mi vida y verte a ti casi muerto del susto, ¡que podría ser mejor! Pero, ¡ya! Cálmate no me pasó nada – dijo Momoko con los Brazos en la cintura.

Pero pudo haberte ocurrido algo ¿y si yo me hubiera tardado una hora en venir? ¡Haaay que bello! ¿No? – ella rió ante su comentario.

Pero, no tardaste una hora ¿no? – el bajó su mirada.

Momoko, tu sabes que si te pasa algo…yo…yo me muero – dijo con un tono triste. Ella le levantó el mentón haciendo que el la mirara.

No me pasó nada, solo era un juego ¿si? Relajado Brick relajado – ella empezó a acariciar su mejilla tiernamente – ahora salte que me voy a cambiar.

¿Ya te bañaste? – preguntó.

No – el la miró reprochándole su acto y ella le sonrió cómicamente.

Sal Brick – dijo estirando su brazo señalando a la puerta.

Ok de acuerdo – ella lo miró de reojo mientras salía. El se volteó y ella lo miró sonriendo hasta que el se fue.

Hay brick - ella se inclinó y se empezó a cambiar.

Hay Momoko – Brick negó con la cabeza.

Pocos Minutos Momoko salió del Baño con un medias pantis negras y un vestido con dos capas blanco con mangas cortas, anillos en todos sus dedos coloridos, su piel blanca como la leche brillaba intensamente, su pollina en la frente y el cabello despelucado igual, que siempre. Con sus Labios rojo sangre hermosos para el gusto de Brick, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna que traspasaba la ventana. Realmente Preciosa.

**BRICK POV**

Me voltee para ver a Momoko a los ojos, nunca la había visto tan radiante, no quiero decir que nunca la haya visto linda pero, tiene algo diferente, no tiene su maquillaje restregado por toda la cara lo que me deja ver mejor su rostro, su cabello esta mejor que nunca, sus labios rojos carmesí, sus ojos color rosa, perfecta. Aun no sé como es que estoy pensando esto de ella, es mi amiga, mi confidente, mi mejor amiga en el mundo, a pesar de haber tenidos buenos amigos en el pasado, no se comparan con ella, ella es MUY especial.

¿Tengo monos en la cara o que es lo que te sucede? – me preguntó. Salí de mi trance y decidí a responderle.

N-no nada, ¿Tienes hambre? – Quise salir de ese tema.

Pues, ¡Claro! – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Entonces, ¿me concedes esta pieza? – Ella me miró haciendo una mueca de confusión.

Si, bajaremos bailando – Le sonreí. Ella me sonrió.

Bueno, como sea ¡vamos! – Ella se acercó a mi y colocó su brazo izquierdo en mi hombro y con el otro entrelazó su mano con la mía, coloqué mi brazo suelto en su cintura y empezamos a bailar dirigiéndonos hacía la cocina. Si lo sé un poco Cursi pero, era muy Divertido.

Al llegar la solté y ella me soltó y empezamos a carcajearnos.

Estas loco Brick – Me dijo Momoko tomando asiento.

Si lo se – Le respondí - ¿Qué quieres comer?

Ammm no lo se ¿Qué hay? – volteó a verme.

Bueno, algo rico – pausé un segundo – ¿Chocolates? – la miré sonriendo. Ella me sonrió y sintió.

Bueno, ya los traigo espera aquí que mi hermano Butch los esconde para que yo no agarre – empezé a irme.

No deverias agarrar Brick es de tu hermano – Me advirtió

No debería ¿verdad? – Le dije justo antes de desaparecer de allí.

**BOMBON POV**

Negué con la cabeza, Brick si que era genial y era la única persona en el mundo que no me había ignorado o rechazado. Eso es lo que más me gusta de el, no era como las demás personas era sensible, cariñoso y sabía que con el podía contar. Uffff gracias a Dios que lo conocí horita me estaría aburriendo en mi casa, el me sigue insistiendo en que tengo que decirle a mis padres que soy adicta pero, el no sabe algo ¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿CUANTOS SECRETOS TENGO QUE OCULTARLE A EL? El no se merece aguantarse a una drogadicta como yo, a una idiota como yo ¿Cómo es que puede quererme tanto? Si es que me quiere. Se que no debería dudar de su cariño de amigo hacía a mi pero, ya mucha gente me ha fallado y esta vez no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir con el, no lo se tiene algo diferente, nunca había sentido esto por un chico es algo raro pero, me gusta. Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas románticas el solo es mi…_amigo___mas nada.

Siento unos pasos acercarse a mi ese debe ser Brick que ya encontró los chocolates.

HOOLA! Aquí están los caramelos ¿quieres algo de tomar? – Me preguntó poniendo los dulces en la mesa.

Agua estaría bien – Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

De acuerdo – Fue hacía el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de agua y sacó dos vasos de una gaveta los colocó en la mesa y cerró la nevera.

Muy bien Momoko dile, ya le has dicho bastante no es nada peor que ser drogadicta.

_Brick…_- dije casi en un susurro que mágicamente logró escuchar.

Si – me dijo dándome el vaso con agua. Tomé un sorbo y le dije.

¿Que piensas tu de los Hombres que maltratan a las mujeres? – el me miró seriamente y se sentó en la mesa provocando que agachara su mirada.

Bueno, en realidad no entiendo por que hay hombres que golpean a las mujeres para mi son unos cobardes que andan por la vida sufriendo y se desquitan con ellas.

¿Tú crees que está mal que lo hagan?

Obvio, Jamás pensaría que esta bien maltratar a una mujer, nunca ¿Por qué la pregunta? – desvié mi mirada y me bajé del asiento.

No, solo quería saber – Creo que…no.

¿Momoko? – lo miré a los ojos.

¿Si? – intente pareces desinteresada.

¿Sabes algo que yo no se? – Me asusté ante esa pregunta.

No, nada – se acercó a mí.

Dime.

Esta bien, esta bien eehh bueno, es que vi una película donde un señor golpeaba a su esposa e hijos y quería saber que era lo que tu pensabas – sonreí estúpidamente.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Qué quieres hacer después de comer? – me dijo agarrando un pequeño chocolate en forma de cerdito. Volviéndose a sentar en la mesa.

Mmm no lo sé, que tal si no hacemos nada – le propuse.

¿Nada? ¿ No sería muy aburrido? – Me miró confundido.

Si pero, no hay nada que hacer, y si no hacemos nada completaríamos las leyes de la Naturaleza.

¿Sabes que no tiene nada de sentido lo que dijiste verdad? – Desvié mi mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Bueno, ok no haremos nada.

Huy ya, ya no quiero más chocolates, me llené.

De Acuerdo tengo que arreglar el desastre de mi cuarto – me dijo bajándose de la mesa.

Y ¿que pasa con este? – dije señalando la mesa llena de charcos de refresco o envolturas de caramelos y boronas de chocolates.

Ahh se lo voy a dejar a mis hermanos para eso son los hermanos, ven vamos – dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la tomé y me arrastró a su cuarto.

Muy bien tu no harás nada mientras yo ordeno esto ¿si? – dijo sonriéndome.

Si, claro – dije lanzándome a la cama.

**NORMAL POV**

Ella se quedó quita como una roca recostada en la cama de Brick, el ordenaba su cuarto cantando una canción conocida para Momoko.

Oye, ¿Qué canción cantas? – Le preguntó Momoko. El giró su cabeza para mirarla.

Una canción de mi cantante favorita, Kesha. Tal vez no la conozcas se llama… – no pudo continuar ya que Momoko lo había interrumpido.

¿"Your Love Is My Drug"? – El asintió sonriendo.

¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Brick sentándose a un costado de la silla.

Me encanta ¿ya terminaste? – preguntó Momoko observando el lugar.

No, pero ya me canse ¿tienes sueño? – asintió medio cerrando los ojos.

Que bien, yo igual ¿dormimos ya? – sonreí. Cosa que el entendió como un si.

Se paró de la Cama y fue a apagar la luz. Vino caminando hacía la cama y la arropó con las sabanas, se izo a un lado para que el se acostara y la miró, la miró y le acarició la mejilla, ella sonrió.

Yo dormiré en otro lugar – Le dijo el a Momoko, ella hiso una mueco y negó con la cabeza.

No, yo quiero que duermas conmigo.

Pero, quiero que duermas cómoda.

No me importa yo quiero que estés junto a mi cuando amanezca – El se sentó en la cama y le dijo:

Esta bien, lo que tu quieras pero, si te pateo o te tiro de la cama en la noche es tu culpa ¿oiste?

Ok, correré los riegos – Sonrió. Apartó las sabanas y se acomodó en la cama, se arropó y la miró.

Estas loca ¿lo sabes? – Se pegó más a ella.

Si, lo sé – Sonrió tiernamente. Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en el pecho de Brick provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de el. Colocó su brazo en la cintura de Momoko convirtiendo este acto en un abrazo.

Buenas Noches, Momoko.

Buenas Noches, Brick. Poco a poco Fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se durmió, Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Reviwes?**


	5. Ch, 5- Inesperado desastre

Esta vez traté de hacerlo lo más largo posible, me tardé 3 días y ya por fin lo terminé espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus Reviews.

_-¡No!, no por favor, ¡deténgase! – era tan real mi dolor, por que no mejor me manda al infierno, fuera mucho mejor que vivir así. Me duele todo el cuerpo, todo se desvanece, está oscuro, no me veo ni a mi misma ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Los latigazos en mi espalda, los golpes en mi rostro, las quemaduras en las manos, me duelen una y otra ves._

_-¡Papa! ¡¿Por que lo haces?¡ Ya no me pegues! – grité histérica a ver si con eso lograba hacerlo reaccionar._

_-¡No! Nunca te voy a dejar ¡¿Por qué me mientes entonces? – me gritaba mientras me zamarreaba. -Lo hice, ¡por que nunca me dejas hacer nada! ¡Yo lo amo papa! ¡Suéltame ya! – intenté deshacerme de ese agarre, pero es mucho más fuerte que yo._

_-¿Qué amor vas a sentir tú? ¡Tu solo eres una enferma! – dijo tirándome al suelo aventándome una patada en el estomago. Caí de rodillas abrasándome el abdomen con mucha fuerza. Levanté mi mirada y solo veía una bestia enfurecida, con mucha ira en su interior. Al rato comenzó a golpearme de nuevo, ya no había como pararlo solo…esperar._

-Momoko…despierta… ¿Momoko?... ¿Estas muerta?... ¡Vamos despierta! – Brick me zamarreaba una y otra vez. Abrí los ojos lentamente, vi el reloj que estaba en la mesa y daban las 9:00 AM, volví a verlo y me senté en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – dije mientras me masajeaba los ojos.

-Hablabas dormida, cosas extrañas y te desperté, pero cambiando de tema ¿que soñabas? – dijo colocándome el cabello detrás de mi espalda.

-no, nada que sea importante ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? – pregunté mirándolo extrañamente.

-no lo sé, me desperté una vez y no pude volver a dormir –me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Tienes hambre?

-claro. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas sin tengo hambre?

-No lo se, siempre tengo hambre y lo quiero compartir.

-Hay Brick.

-Brick miraba una y otra vez el refrigerador mientras cantaba una dulce canción.

-¡Oye! ¿No que tenias hambre?

-Si

-¿y porque te tardas tanto? – Brick cerró el refrigerador y se recostó en la mesa con la mirada puesto en el suelo.

-¿Pasaste…una buena noche? –en ese momento se paró de la mesa de un brinco.

-¿fue tan mala?

-¡No! Ya sé que podemos comer. Esto nunca se me hubiera ocurrido si no me hubieras preguntado eso.

-¿De que hablas? – dije con curiosidad al ver que de un gabinete sacaba una caja de cereales de muchos colores.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunté al verlo tan hipnotizado.

-Esto es el propio camino hacia tu tumba (¿?) es el desayuno favorito de mi hermano mayor Butch. Esta prohibido tocarlo cosa que no me interesa – me dijo empezando a abrirlo - ¿quieres? – yo asentí y me dio la caja.

Ahh ¿ni siquiera leche? ¿Un plato? ¿Una cuchara? – el me volvió a mirar y sacó del refrigerador la leche y me quitó la caja de cereal. La abrió y le hecho leche.

-O.O ¿estas loco?

-no – dijo y después la cerró y empezó a batir la caja. Me dio la caja y de su bolsillo sacó una cuchara que me dio

-¿Feliz? – yo solo me reí

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esta cuchara allí? – el me miró reprochándome. – bueno, bueno ok, pero tu ¿no vas a comer?

-si, pero estoy esperando – yo miré la caja y reí.

-esta bien, agarré la cuchara y la introduje en la caja de cereal, la saqué y me lo metí en la boca. Después se la di a Brick y así empezamos a comer. Esto si que era un desayuno extraño.

**5 horas después…**

-¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

-las arañas

-tu grupo favorito

-fall out boys

-numero de teléfono

-04146523563

-color favorito

-Rojo

-Obsesión compulsiva

- Twitter XD

Brick y Momoko estaban sentados en el suelo agarrados de las manos peleando con sus pulgares.

-bien ahora yo

-¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

-la soledad

-tu grupo favorito

-Paramore

-numero de teléfono

-….

-no me digas que no…

-no

-color favorito

-rosado

-obsesión compulsiva

-…

-Lo-lo siento no querías volver hablar de eso yo…

-no, no importa, tu lo sabes, yo lo sé, los dos lo sabemos.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-no lo se, ¿tu que quieres hacer?

Tampoco tengo ni la más pálida idea.

-¿Cuándo llegan tus hermanos?

-Hoy en la noche.

-que mala suerte que no podré verlos.

-¿mañana iras al colegio?

-si, no pienso perderme ese examen.

-¿Qué tal si salimos? No sé ¿al Centro Comercial?

-claro estaría bien solo espérame voy a cambiarme.

Brick salió de la habitación y Momoko se quedó sola, se recostó en el piso y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si Brick nunca hubiera llegado a mi vida? – dijo Momoko en un susurro.

-bueno, ya llegué ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Ah no nada, solo…pensaba – dijo esta saliendo del cuarto.

-aja ya estamos aquí ¿y ahora?

-vamos a comer algo ¿Qué tal macdonals?

-si, eso estaría bien.

Ya en Macdonals Momoko y Brick aun no decidían que comer.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa – dijo Momoko señalando la imagen que tenían en la vitrina

-de acuer, oh no – no pudo terminar por algo que la había perturbado mucho. Momoko salió corriendo y Brick salió tras ella. Momoko se detuvo y se escondió en los vestidores de una tienda de ropa.

-¿Momoko?

-aquí – Momoko sale de un vestidor con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué pasó allá afuera?

Momoko se recostó en la puerta del vestidor y miró hacia el suelo.

-Es que…hay estaban mis antiguas amigas.

-¿y que tiene?

-que no las quiero ver ni siquiera hablarles nunca más las voy a perdonar todo lo que me hicieron.

-perdóname si pregunto, pero ¿que te hicieron?

-no voy a hablar de eso.

-lo siento, pero no dejes que ellas te arruinen la vida solo ignóralas – ella desvió su mirada, el se paró al frente de ella y la tomo de la barbilla y la miro seriamente.

-escucha, mientras estés conmigo nadie ni nada te hará daño ¿ok? – ella asiente y lo abraza como si dependiera de ello.

-ahora vamos.

Al salir de la tienda Momoko se espanta, intenta irse, pero Brick la detiene.

-Calma las posibilidades de que te reconozcan son una en un millón.

-es cierto entonces vamos YA.

Momoko arrastra a Brick y trata de huir de allí para que les sea imposible reconocerla.

-Hahaha si ¿te acordabas?

Momoko y Brick logran pasar sin que se dieran cuenta.

-uf gracias a Dios, ninguna nos vio.

-es cierto, pero algún día tendrán que encontrarse.

-¡pero es que no se que demonios hace aquí! ¡Si ella se había ido de la ciudad!

-bueno cálmate a lo mejor se tuvo que regresar

-si, pero no quiero tener que verla otra vez no quiero pensar lo que haría si me viera de nuevo

-Dios que miedo me dio

-si lo sé, pero ahora hay que olvidarnos de eso y hacer lo que íbamos a hacer.

-y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-no lo sé dime tu.

-yo tamp…"I don't need you or you brend new bends or you bojie friends, I don't need love looking like diamonds "Ahh un memento déjame contestar.

Momoko se hizo a un lado y contesto.

-¿hola?

-_con que por fin te encuentro niña ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?_

-¿Quién es?

_-tu padre_

-¿Qué quieres?

_-quiero que vengas ahora o tendrás serios problemas_

-¿y por que rayos tengo que ir?

_-porque yo lo te lo estoy ordenando y tu sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando me desobedeces, y sí no quieres que se repita será mejor que vengas ahora, te estoy esperando adiós._

Momoko se aleja el teléfono de la oreja y lo mira extrañada, voltea a ver a Brick quien esperaba sentado en una mesa.

-Brick ya tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué?

-solo vámonos

-esta bien ¿te acompaño?

-si claro.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

-Brick

-¡hay! esta bienxD

Brick llevó a Momoko a su casa cosa que lo preocupó. Momoko nunca le había hablado de su padre en buen sentido y no creía que el fuera una persona buena.

-bien ya llegamos.

-si Brick gracias por todo que lastima que casi no hicimos nada en el Centro comercial y todo por mi miedo a que Miyako me encontrara.

-No, no importa.

-¿enserio?

-si y ya vete no quiero causarte problemas con tu papá.

-si adiós

Momoko entró a su casa. Pero Brick seguía allí esperando a lo mejor quería asegurarse de que nada extraño sucediera.

**MOMOKO POV**

-¡ya llegué! – Momoko buscó por toda la casa a ver donde estaba su papa hasta que se le ocurrió echar un vistazo a la sala de estar.

-¿Richard? ¿Estas aquí?

-si, aquí estoy ¿Dónde estabas?

-en casa de un amigo

-¿Qué amigo? – Richard se fue acercando a Momoko poco a poco, en cada paso Momoko retrocedía.

-Ahh con Mitch

-mientes

-claro que no ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-yo sé que andabas con Brick

-yo no andaba con brick

-claro que si, te vi llegar con el a la casa. Te dije claramente que no anduvieras con ese chico.

-¿y porque no puedo estar con el?

-porque yo no quiero

-eso es pura mentira, nunca me dejas tener amigos y yo sé perfectamente porque

-¿a sí?

-si, lo haces para que yo nunca me valla y puedas golpearme cuanto se te plazca, no quieres que me enamore de nadie porque me quieres tener aquí para siempre como tu sirvienta, pero ¿sabes que? Ya es tarde muy tarde porque yo lo amo, yo lo amo y ya no puedes hacer nada.

-¡cállate! –dijo este para encajarle una bofetada en la mejilla. Tal acto hizo que Momoko callera al suelo.

-con que ya no puedo hacer nada eh – dijo empezando a agarrarla por el cuello elevándola hasta la altura de el pegándola contra la pared.

-puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera estúpida – dicho esto la arrojó al suelo.

-claro que no puedes, yo puedo defenderme

-con que si, entonces hazlo – El agarró a Momoko por la frente y empezó a golpearla contra la pared variedad de veces – ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Voy a arrancarte el sentimiento de un solo golpe! ¡Esta noche vas a morir! -¡Ahh! ¡Para! -¡Papa! ¡¿Por que lo haces?¡ Ya no me pegues! – grité histérica a ver si con eso lograba hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡No! Nunca te voy a dejar ¡¿Por qué me mientes entonces? – me gritaba mientras me zamarreaba. -Lo hice, ¡por que nunca me dejas hacer nada! ¡Yo lo amo papa! ¡Suéltame ya! – intenté deshacerme de ese agarre, pero es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¿Qué amor vas a sentir tú? ¡Tu solo eres una enferma! – dijo tirándome al suelo aventándome una patada en el estomago. Caí de rodillas abrasándome el abdomen con mucha fuerza.

**BRICK POV**

-bueno será mej… ¿Momoko?

-¡_Yo no soy ninguna enferma! ¡ya suéltame!_

_-¡claro que lo eres! ¡Aprende a respetar a tu padre!_

-Momoko! – Brick abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, buscó el lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos y vio a un hombre que golpeaba a Momoko con suma fuerza. Entró y tomó una botella de vidrió que se encontraba allí volteó y lo estrelló en la cabeza de aquel hombre que hizo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

**Reviews?**


	6. Ch, 6- Un nuevo tutor

-Momoko… ¿estas bien? – preguntó.

-¡claro que no estoy bien! – Gritó lanzándome una mirada fulminante – ese hombre me ah hecho demasiadas cosas, cosas malas, mi madre si siquiera le interesa y que puedo decir con mi hermana, ella es una niña que gracias a Dios no ha tenido que pasar por todo lo que yo eh tenido que soportar ¿sabes como se siente vivir así? No, no lo sabes, tu tienes a unos hermanos que te quieren, unos padres que te aman, yo en cambio nunca pude disfrutar de eso. ¡Estoy harta! – terminó de decir Momoko para salir corriendo del cuarto hacia las escaleras.

-Momoko! ¡¿Adonde vas?

-¡Vete! ¡No necesito que cuides de mí!

-¡solo te quiero ayudar! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡que rayos te importa! – Brick logró alcanzar a Momoko y la agarró del brazo para detenerla, ella se giró para mirarlo con odio y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así, estas brava conmigo? – preguntó por su extraña actitud.

-No estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada con la vida. ¡Te trato así por que me quieres controlar!

-claro que no te quiero controlar, Yo solo te quiero cuidar

-¿acaso no entiendes que quiero estar sola? No quiero que estés todo el día vigilándome

-yo no te vigilo, estoy pendiente de ti para que no hagas cosas que después debas arrepentirte, Momoko.

-¿Y si las hago? Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no voy a dejar que alguien las tome por mi, así que con tu permiso, adiós – terminó de decir Momoko para dirigirse hacia el piso de arriba.

-¿Momoko? – Preguntó Brick al ver a Momoko desordenando todo el cuarto - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Nada. Lárgate

-No me voy a ir Momoko, dime ¿que rayos te pasa? – dijo Brick tomando a Momoko del antebrazo.

**BRICK POV**

Nos quedamos mirándonos seriamente por algunos segundos, el silencio invadía el cuarto y podía sentir el nerviosismo y la rabia de Momoko en este preciso momento, también siento un poco de rabia, Momoko me cuenta todo y no se que le ocurre, ¡la acabo de salvar de un enfermo! Pensé que su reacción habría sido diferente.

-Te dije – pausó un momento para dejar salir un leve suspiro – que no me pasa nada y que puedes irte – me dijo para seguir desordenando. Parecía desesperada y no sabía donde buscar, se agachó en el suelo para buscar debajo de la cama hasta que estiró el brazo y de ella sacó una bolsa de plástico pequeña negra. Intentaba y intentaba abrir la bolsa, quise ayudarla pero ella se negó, insistí y le quité la bolsa.

-No Brick, ¡dámela!

-Cálmate no voy a hacer nada, solo te la voy a abrir – intenté desatar el nudo hasta que la abrí, sentí un olor desagradable proveniente de la bolsa y metí la mano para enterarme de lo que había en ella. Saqué mi mano y pude sacar lo menos que esperé imaginarme.

-¿Momoko? ¿Qué rayos es esto? – ella no me contestó y me debió la mirada.

-Momoko…no me digas que tu aun..

-si Brick, aun lo hago ¿y que?

**MOMOKO POV**

Al terminar de hablar Brick me lanzó una cachetada, a lo mejor de la rabia, se que no tenía que haberle dicho esto, pero no lo sé, solo…salió. Deje mi rostro enrojecido tapado por mi mano con todo el cabello en el rostro.

-Tu me...tu me…dijiste que no habías probado ni una gota de esto.

-Pues, ciento haber arruinado tus sueños

-y yo siento que pronto acabes con tu vida Momoko, yo...Tengo que irme

-Adiós, Brick

-Adiós – me respondió seriamente, ya no me importa que se valla, ya no me importa nada, creo que es mejor que el valla por su camino y yo por el mío. Si, eso es lo mejor

**BRICK POV**

No puedo creer que Momoko me engañara de esa forma. Yo creía que ya no le gustaba hacer eso, es una porquería pero, no quiero dejar las cosas así, intentaré hablar con ella mañana en la escuela.

Al Día Siguiente…

**MOMOKO POV**

Si "Que lindo día" ¡ES EL MÁS TRISTE DE TODA MI MALDITA EXISTENCIA! Todo es porque en la mañana me despertaron a las 6:30 o sea llegue recontra tarde, no dormí nada pensando que rayos iba a pasar hoy, no desayuné por que no tenía tiempo y me muero de hambre y porque ¿NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN BRICK? Si el no quiere estar conmigo, y yo no quiero estar con el, ¿Por qué pienso todo el tiempo en el? Será mejor que me apresure y dejar de pensar en estas ridiculeces. Veo la puerta de mi salón pero, me da miedo entrar, además de ver TODAS las caras de mis compañeros de clase riéndose por el regaño de mi vida por el retraso y tener que soportar a…Brick. Abro la puerta y entro al salón.

-Buenos días. Lamento el retraso

-Que no se repita, Akatsusumi – valla no me regaño, que extraño pero, que va, ya pasó y ya no me volverá a ocurrir. Me siento en mi puesto y giro mi cabeza hacía la derecha y veo a Brick dirigiéndome su mirada, nos quedamos así un rato, sus ojos rojos que tanto me hipnotizan, su cabello rojo, su ternura, el fue el único que me abrió sus brazos sabiendo que era drogadicta, el no me rechazó y miren como se lo agradecí, el tiene toda la razón al haberse enojado conmigo, yo lo engañe y el no se lo merecía, intentaré hablar con el.

-Chicos, antes de que inicie la clase les quiero presentar a una nueva estudiante, acaba de mudarse y no había cupo en ninguna escuela, ella es Miyako Gōtokuji.

-Un momento… ¡¿MIYAKO GOTOKUJI! Espera, espera, no puede ser ella, no puede.

**NORMAL POV**

Miyako, pasa – Anuncia el profesor. Miyako entra al salón de clases con su cabello suelto, un poco mas abajo del hombro, con una falda celeste y una blusa manga larga blanca con destellos azules, trae puesto unas zapatillas negras con un pequeño tacón que suena con cada paso que da.

-Miyako, siéntate atrás de Brick – Miyako observa a Brick con una mirada pervertida, toma su asiento y lo mira fijamente. Brick voltea y le empieza una charla.

-Hola, soy Brick.

-Hola, soy Miyako.

**BRICK POV**

No puede ser que sea Miyako, Momoko se debe andar muriendo por dentro. Miyako no para de mirarme igual que, Momoko no para de mirarme. ¿Qué estará pensando?

**MOMOKO POV**

Idiota, ¿Por qué estará tan enojado conmigo?, no es para tanto. Soy una maldita enferma ¿Qué es lo que no entiende de esa oración? Y la imbécil que es lo que mira, ¡deja de mirarlo así!, _Pervertida. _No creo que Brick llegue a hablar con ella, no es el tipo de chica con el que Brick estaría. Conozco a Brick, lo suficiente para saberlo.

**NORMAL POV**

-Bueno chicos, pueden salir – Dijo el profesor justo antes de que sonara el timbre que se refería a el recreo – Brick ¿podrías mostrarle la escuela a Miyako?

-Si, claro – aceptó Brick para llevarse a Miyako fuera del salón.

En el Jardín.

-Y este es el gimnasio, aquí hacemos deporte y en algunas ocasiones eventos como Gimnasia Olímpica. Y bien, creo que es todo.

-Gracias por todo, Brick – exclamó Miyako llamando la atención de Brick.

-no fue nada

-Por cierto, Brick ¿conoces a Momoko Akatsusumi? – Brick se tensó con esa pregunta.

-Si, es mi amiga ¿Por qué?

-No deberías juntarte con ella, te lo digo de buena manera

-y ¿Por qué? – preguntó de nuevo el chico de mirada rojiza.

-Ella no es como las demás personas, es mala, yo la conozco y no es una buena influencia. Y además es creída, y mira como se viste, es horrorosa.

-No lo creo, para mi ella no es así – Brick dejó salir esas palabras si ni siquiera darse cuenta - ¿Qué tiene su ropa? – Preguntó Brick dejando de ver a la nada.

-Es una chica, debería empezar a fijarse en ella que en los hombres – Brick esta ve si se había enfurecido.

-No voy a permitir que hables de Momoko así, antes de hablar de ella, mírate a ti, rubia Tonta – dijo Brick yéndose de ese lugar dejando sin hablas a la rubia de ojos celestes impresionada de las palabras ofensivas de aquel chico.

**MOMOKO POV**

Para que será que me quiere el Director en su oficina, no eh hecho nada malo en estos días.

Entro a la Oficina del director con mis piernas temblantes. No, no son nervios, es este _maldito_ aire que enfría demasiado.

-Buenos días, Srta. Momoko

-Buenos días, Sr Director ¿para que me quería?

-De eso quería hablarte, He notado que tus notas han bajado más y más y eso me preocupa, por eso te he asignado un tutor.

-¿Un tutor? – exclamo Momoko sorprendida

-Si, un tutor, Tus padres aportan dinero al colegio y es por eso que la escuela sigue en pie, y ellos me han exigido que si no subes tus notas, dejarán de aportar dinero y los estudiantes quedarán sin lugar para aprender. No podemos permitir que eso pase, y sé que con palabras no obedecerás, tendré que poner a alguien a tu cuidado.

-y ¿Quién es ese tutor que me pondrá?

-a eso venía, Pase Alumno Him.- Miré hacía la puerta asombrada esperando a que entrara mi futuro tutor. Se abrió la puerta, se acercaban los miedos y tardes de nervios, Muchas tardes de nervios.

-¿Brick? – pronuncié parándome de mi asiento.

-Hola, Momoko – pronunció secamente.

-De ahora en adelante, Brick será tu tutor.

-Pero, yo no quiero que Brick sea mi tutor, ni siquiera quiero un tutor.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de empezar a ser holgazana, Hasta Mañana Srta. Momoko. Pueden Marcharse.

Genial además de tenerlo justo al lado de mi, cada enfermiza mañana, tengo que pasar 120 minutos cada tarde con el y para variar también tendré que aguantarme a Miyako. _Maldita vida. _Siento que eh estado maldiciendo cada cosa que veo, aunque en realidad todo el mundo es un _baka. _Brick y yo salimos del lugar para cerrar la puerta y quedarnos allí, como si estuviéramos pegados al suelo, ninguno de los dos hablábamos, el silencio invadía el corredor, se sentía: nervios, rencor, culpa, exasperación pero, sobre todo _Culpa._

-Hola, Brick – pronuncié con algo de nervios en mis palabras.

-Hola, Momoko – secamente respondió, enojado, pero respondió:)

-Tengo que, ir a clases, ya me voy – dije para poder salir de esa burbuja de silencio, me incomodaba esa situación.

-Espera – dijo Brick tomándome de la mano, dejándome extasiada.

-¿Qué quieres? – respondí seriamente. Ya no me sentía nerviosa, ahora era el cansancio que me rodeaba.

-Cuídate - me dijo con un aire de preocupación.

-¿Qué me cuide? ¿De que hablas? – pregunté confundida.

-Miyako – esa fue lo único que pronunció para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-Espera – ahora era yo la que exigía su presencia.

-Tengo clases, hablaremos después – respondió sin dejar de caminar, dejándome totalmente confundida.

**Creo que desearan matarme por mi tardanza en escribir, yo también deseaba hacerlo, pero ya en Vacaciones (SIIIIIIIII) pude volver a hacer un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Y me disculpo porque en verdad he tenido tiempo pero, lo he malgastado viendo "Candy Candy" y ahora cuando vuelvan las clases, serán más y más rencores hacia mi. Me despido Con las disculpas de nuevo. Adiós!**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	7. Ch, 7- Mi querido, Brick

**Notas de la autora: **Esta vez no me tardé tanto como la ultima vez, lo empecé a escribir cuando subí el ultimo capitulo, ya saben, obeseccion con esto, en realidad es lo único que me quita el aburrimiento. ¿Se han dado cuenta de que en mayoría de los capítulos he puesto comida? Si, de la nada esta pregunta, solo por decir, bueno aquí el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** los Personajes que utilizo para esta historia no son de mí pertenecía solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

**MOMOKO POV**

4:00 del día 20 de Abril, el día en que tengo que enfrentarme a las miradas secas de mí querido, Brick. Si aun recuerdo cuando el Director me colocó mi Tutor, maldigo ese terrible día, me dedicaré a estudiar de ahora en adelante, aunque tenga que desperdiciar mi tiempo leyendo esos malditos libros de Historia, Ciencia, Ingles, Matemática. Lo haré para no tener que pasar todas las tardes con, _Mi Querido Brick._

Llego hacía una Lujosa casa de portones gigantescos de color blanco, el pasto brillaba y se contemplaba el amor y cuidado con el que se mantenía ese _humilde _hogar.

-Toc, Toc, Toc- Doy unos golpes a la puerta de madera con un gran circulo de Cristal en el medio, donde se podía visualizar una preciosa y acogida sala de estar. Realmente era hermosa esa casa.

-Buenas Tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Me preguntó una jovencita, al abrir la puerta. ¿Y esta quien será?, la ultima vez que vine ella no estaba.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿se encuentra Brick? – Pregunté.

-Si, esperé un momento- Me dijo para cerrar la puerta e ir, supongo que a llamar a Brick. Solo fueron unos minutos, que tuve que esperar para que saliera un fastidiado Brick con los libros a la mano.

-Pasa, Momoko-Dijo dando un paso, alejándose del umbral para que yo entrase. La casa tenía un aroma a,_ vainilla._- Huele a Vainilla- dejé salir sin consentimientos mío, con la boca hecha agua.

-Si, Mi madre esta haciendo unos dulces para nosotros, ya sabes, eres una invitada – dijo Brick.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno será mejor que estudiemos – Dije recordando para que vine a este lugar tan, incomodo.

-Oh si lo olvidaba – dijo Brick con una típica de sus sonrisas.- Pues, vamos.

-Si.

* * *

Pareciera Una eternidad desde que entré aquí, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que me está explicando Brick-_claro, si es que estas prestando mucha atención_-me dijo una voz con evidente sarcasmo-¿Quién eres?-_Tu concienciaxD-_¿?, largo de aquí conciencia, no estoy de humor-_Ok pero cuando te sientas sola, por cruel, no contestaré nada!-_como sea-_Oye-_¿y ahora que quieres, no te dije que me dejaras tranquila?-_Mira, tu novio te habla_- no es mi novio!-_Como digas_, _¡MIRA! ¡Pensará que estas loca!-_Salí de mis pensamientos y encontré a Brick totalmente frustrado al ver que yo no respondía a sus llamados.

-¿Que?- Pregunté inocentemente.

-Te he estado llamando y no respondías, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-En nada importante, sigue diciendo, lo que sea que estuvieras diciendo.-Terminé de decir para tomar posición de descanso.

-Momoko

-¿Qué? – pregunté volteando la mirada.

-Mírame y pon atención o no te explicaré nada y dejaré que te hundas en tus terroríficas notas, Momoko – Me dijo en un tono amenazador.

-Esta bien, Esta bien – Dije derrotada – ¿Pero sabes? No entiendo nada.

-Es porque no prestabas nada de atención, niña – Dijo Brick dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Ouch – Fue lo único que dije a tal acto hecho por el pelirrojo.

-Te lo explicaré de nuevo, pero esta vez presta atención – Me regaño, como si fuera una niña pequeña, ¡¿Cuántos años cree que tengo? Si se prestar atención, solo que no quiero. Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que por fin entendiera el Tema de Química, después me explicó matemáticas y después Historia. Ya falta poco para irme.

-Bueno, ya te expliqué todo por hoy, ¿quieres comer algo?

-Si, Me muero de hambre.

-Bueno, supongo que mi mamá ya habrá terminado con los dulces ¿quieres ir a ver?

-Claro- Entramos a la cocina, La mamá de Brick se veía atareada y cansada, nosotros le propusimos que la ayudaríamos pero nos dijo que no nos molestáramos, igual insistimos y terminamos haciendo galletas los tres. Al terminar nos llevamos las galletas al cuarto de arriba, empezamos una plática, simple, como antes.

-Bueno, Brick ya es hora de irme- Dije parándome del suelo dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-Si, te acompaño – Bajamos, no fue tan mal como esperaba, espero que sea así, todas las tardes, o por Dios, esto será fantástico.

-Nos vemos mañana-Dije en tono de despedida.

-No, claro que no – me dijo el con un aire despreocupado.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunté extrañada.

-Porque evadiré tu presencia – Dijo para que después golpeara su brazo y el riera – No mentira, solo jugaba – Dijo Brick cuando paró de reír.

-Si, Adiós. – pronuncié mas bien como un susurro.

-Adiós, Momoko – Inmediatamente después de eso, me fui de allí.

* * *

-¿No crees que eres un poco cruel con ella? – Preguntó la chica de cabellos azabache y ojos jade.

-¿Cruel? ¿Con esa inútil? Para nada, ella se lo merece – Masculló rabiosa la pequeña rubia.

-¿Porque? – Volvió a preguntar confusa.

-Tranquila, Kaoru, no será tan doloroso, solo será una pequeña venganza, eso es todo – Intentó tranquilizar La rubia a su amiga.

-No estoy de acuerdo con todo eso, Miyako – Contradijo con impertinencia.

-A nadie le importará, ni siquiera a su preciado Brick – Dijo la chica recostándose en el pequeño sofá para tomar una siesta sin impórtale la presencia de su amiga.

* * *

-¿¡Por que rayos siempre me ganas? – Gritaba hartado el chico poseedor de ojos azules.

-Por que te distraes como niña – Respondió seriamente su hermano mayor sin dejar de ver la pantalla de video.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no me distrajo… y menos como niña ¬¬ - Empezó a contradecir a su hermano mayor.

-Claro que si, si no me ganarías, bueno aunque no te distrajeras igual no me ganarías – Dijo Butch con un tono de orgullo en sus palabras.

-¡ah! – Suspiró derrotado Boomer saliendo de la habitación.

-Mal Perdedor – Murmuró encontrando graciosa la escena.

-¡Te oí! – Gritó desde afuera asustando al chico oji-verde provocando que callera al suelo.

* * *

-_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_ – Cantaba la chica de cabellos naranjas para tranquilizar a su hermana menor por la caída que se había dado, teniéndola en sus piernas, meciéndola, provocándole sueño a la pequeña niña de cabellos marrones.

_-Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't g…_

-Momoko…- Llamó interrumpiendo el cantar de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Respondió tiernamente al llamado de la niña.

-Ya tengo sueño, quiero dormir – Dijo la niña, mirando a su hermana con ojos cansados.

-Ok, ya te llevo a tu cama – Dijo Momoko, cargando a Kuriko por las piernas con su hermana tomándola del cuello (Ya saben, como a las novias o a las desmayadas xD). Recostó a su hermana en la pequeña cama que se encontraba en el cuarto, arropándola, observándola como una madre a su hija.

* * *

-¡Ja! ¡Te gane! Ya vez que no eres el mejor de nosotros, Butch – Exclamaba Brick orgulloso de haber ganado en los videojuegos a Butch.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Hiciste trampa! – Gritaba enfurecido, por la derrota Butch.

-Y le dices mal perdedor a Boomer – Dijo Brick yéndose de hay llamando la atención de Boomer que comía unos chocolates.

-Boomer – llamo Butch a su hermano.

-¿Uh? – Respondió Boomer nervioso ante la mirada asesina de Butch.

-Será mejor que corras – Dijo Butch empezando a perseguir a Boomer ya que el era el causante de la pérdida en los videojuegos contra Brick.

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué siempre molestas a Boomer? – Preguntaba Brick mirando a su hermano mayor, Butch – Provocaras que se vuelva loco.

-Es que es muy divertido ganarles a mis hermanos menores, especialmente a Boomer – Dijo Butch sobando la cabellera de Boomer despeinándolo.

-A mi no me ganarías, nunca – Dijo Brick decidido.

-¿A que si? – Dijo observándolo igualmente de decidido.

-De acuerdo, una apuesta, si yo gano, dejaras de molestar a Boomer – Dijo Brick defendiendo a Boomer que se encontraba acostado en el sofá cambiando canales aburrido.

-Esta bien, pero si gano yo, me servirán y harán todo lo que yo quiera por un mes – Dijo Butch estrechando mano con Brick.

-De acuerdo. – Terminó Brick.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-¡A que no me atrapas! – Gritaba Boomer con un tono infantil y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Ya veras cuando te atrape! ¡Pequeño Demonio! – Gritaba Butch, viendo igual la escena divertida. Los dos corrían intensamente por toda la casa, Brick se encontraba en su cocina preparando un emparedado de jamón y queso, mientras que Boomer y Butch llegaban a la cocina corriendo alrededor de Brick, en un círculo.

-¡Ven Aquí! – Gritaba Butch

-¡No quiero! ¡Ja ja ja ja! – Reía Boomer. Brick los miraba extrañado, no era razón para matarse mutuamente, aunque en realidad es Butch quien mataría, pero Boomer podría defenderse.

-¡Hay no! ¡Me rindo! ¡AHHHHHHH! – Gritó Boomer callendo, siendo interrumpido por su hermano que se había lanzado contra el para golpearlo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Voy a salir! – Gritó la chica peli-roja parada en la puerta de su casa.

-¡De Acuerdo! – Grito su madre no poniendo mucha importancia a su hija mayor.

-Chicos, voy a salir – Dijo su hermano anunciándoles su partida.

-¿Para donde vas? – Pregunto Boomer curioso.

-Al parque, quiero tomar aire libre – dijo su hermano despidiéndose de ellos. - ¡Adios!..¡Mal Perdedor! Ja ja ja ja – Dijo Brick para irse.

-¡No soy un mal perdedor! – Gritó Boomer intentando que lo oyera.

-Si lo eres – Dijo Butch que casualmente pasaba por hay.

-Te odio – Dijo Boomer harto de las burlas de sus hermanos, causando una sonrisa al peli-negro de bellos ojos verdes.

* * *

-¿Hacía donde vas? – Grito una niña, viendo a su hermana.

-Al parque, pero voy a tratar de volver temprano para ti ¿si? – Propuso, su hermana acariciando su mejilla roja causada por el golpe de su testarudo Padrastro. – Ahora anda a dormir – Dijo sonriendo viendo como su hermana menor se alejaba de hay.

**BRICK POV**

Butch y Boomer si so extraños, en verdad que me aburriera sin ellos, sin sus peleas inmaduras. – Pensaba el chico de ojos rojos y cabellera naranja sentando en unos de los columpios que se encontraba en el parque.

**MOMOKO POV**

Maldito. ¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a una inocente niña? Ya es bastante conmigo, ¿y ahora con ella? Si a lo mejor mi madre nos quisiera un poco, esto no pasaría – Pensaba una chica peli-roja que se hallaba llendo hacía al parque.

**NORMAL POV**

-¿Brick? – Brick estaba listo para irse e ir a casa con sus hermanos, cuando oyó a una voz extrañamente conocida, pero que raramente no quería oír, estaba confuso y no quería hablar con ella, No, no quería, no en este momento.

-¿Momoko? – Giró para verla a los ojos, era hermosa, pero lo escondía, detrás de todo ese dolor que sentía, se encontraba a una Momoko dulce y tierna, que gritaba por salir.

-Ho-hola – saludó nerviosa Momoko, nunca pensó que se encontraría aquí, con Brick, la ultima persona en el mundo con la que quería hablar.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Brick fingiendo estar tranquilo con la presencia de ella, pero en realidad se quería arrojar del edificio más alto que hubiera cerca de allí.

-Quería salir, y respirar aire fresco – Dijo Momoko mirando el atardecer que anunciaba una noche estrellada, acompañada de la luna iluminando el momento en que ellos estén juntos, como antes, como si nunca hubieran sido separados por la rabia y la pelea.

-Igual yo, además de que Butch y Boomer no dejaban de pelear, como siempre – Dijo Brick recordando la escena de Butch y Boomer queriéndose matarse que había ocurrido horas atrás.

-¡Ja ja! Debes de divertirte viendo esas peleas de tus hermanos ¿no? – preguntó Momoko un tanto divertida.

-Si, sería aburrido, muy por decirlo así. – Dijo Brick devolviéndole la mirada a Momoko.

-Me imagino, *suspiro* quisiera quedarme aquí, pero tengo que ir con mi hermana – Dijo Momoko recostándose en la banca donde estaban sentados ella y Brick. – Nunca la dejaría sola, imaginar lo que le pasaría – Dijo Momoko serrando los ojos con las manos en la nuca.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó mirándola detenidamente.

-No lo sé, quizás para olvidarme de todo, estar tranquila una vez más – dijo Momoko sentándose mirando a Brick. – Brick – Llamó la chica llamando la atención del joven que se mantenía mirando hacía el suelo. – tu, ¿Ya no me quieres?

-Claro que si, pero tengo que decirte que estoy un poco enojado contigo por lo que pasó – Exclamó mirando a Momoko que parecía tener un sentimiento de culpa.

-Si, lo siento..pero, tengo que irme – Momoko quería irse de allí, pero fue detenido por Brick tomándola del antebrazo, deteniéndola.

-No Momoko, esto lo arreglaremos, Hoy – Dijo Brick mirándola decidido, ya no aguantaría más estar peleado con _su querida, Momoko_.


	8. Ch, 8- Amistades bizarras

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta querida historia, quiero anunciar que este capitulo esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga Ma Camila, que esta cumpliendo años hoy, La quiero demasiado y por eso decidí hacerle este regalo. ¡Espero que te guste mucho! Maka, Te adoro, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños;)!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo para esta historia no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

-No Momoko, esto lo arreglaremos, Hoy – Dijo Brick mirándola decidido, ya no aguantaría más estar peleado con su querida, Momoko.

-Brick, pero es que...- Momoko lucía nerviosa, Brick la ignoró y continuó hablando.

-Ya no resisto el estar peleado contigo, realmente lo siento al no haberte entendido.

-No Brick, yo he sido la idiota, no te escuché, debí haberte hecho caso y te mentí, entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, perdóname - exclamó Momoko sintiendo ganas de llorar, quería gritar, se sentía culpable.

-No estoy enojado contigo, yo también debí entender que no podías sola, tenía que buscar ayuda, tu también, perdóname - Aunque Momoko digiera que toda la culpa la merecía ella, el seguía insistiendo en que en parte, tambien era culpable, le restregó en su cara que era una enferma, no con palabras, pero fué lo que malinterpretó. Tambien lo era ella, ella mintió acerca de que ya no probaba las drogas, que todo había cambiado, el confiaba en ella, en su palabra, el nunca desconfiaría en ella, pero la rabia le había hecho pensar que era imposible volver a creer en ella. Por eso se fué de ahí, tenía que pensar las cosas, saber si podría hablar con ella, sin sentir dolor. Momoko tenía la cabeza gacha, no quería ser mirada a los ojos, el podía percibir el sentimiento de culpa que tenía, Brick la abrazó, Momoko no lloraba ni gritaba, como solía hacerlo, se había quedado tranquila y calmada, los nervios se habían apoderado de ella, no sabía lo que pasaría en ese momento, no sabía si le gritaría, o la perdonaría.

-Brick, no me importa que digas que no fué mi culpa, yo sé lo que hice, y sé que esta mal, te debiste de haber sentido terrible gracias a mi, por eso quiero que me disculpes, me siento mal, por todo, con escuchar tu disculpa podré estar tranquila - Dijo Momoko aun en la posición que estaba.

-Te perdono. No me lo tienes que pedir, yo igual lo iba a hacer, sentía ganas de verte, de hablarte, pero tambien quiero que tú me perdones.

-No, yo no tengo que disculparte, no tuviste la culpa de nada, no quiero que te sientas culpable, porque no tienes por que.

-Pero...- Brick fué interrumpido por el dedo índice de Momoko en sus labios impidiendo que prosiguiera, separándose de el.

-No tienes porque - Dijo Momoko empezando a sonreír, cosa que hizo que Brick tambien sonriera - Tu nunca tendrás que pedirme disculpas, por que no te dejaré, aunque hubieras hecho lo peor del mundo, yo siempre te perdonaré - Brick sonrió mucho más, Momoko maduraba, sonreía, cosa que alegraba bastante al pelirrojo - Ya tengo que irme, tengo que ir con mi hermanita, nos vemos mañana, Brick - exclamó la joven para despedirse de su amigo con un abrazo que había durado unos cuantos segundos.

-Adiós Momoko, nos vemos mañana - Dijo Brick separándose de ella.

-Adiós Brick - Dijo Momoko, dándole la espalda a Brick caminando hacía su casa, volteó para aclarar que no era un sueño, todo volvía a ser como antes, estaría decidida a matar a cualquier persona que intentara separarlos. Sonrió, haciendo que este sonriera, yéndose del lugar, dejando solo a Brick en la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por miles de estrellas. Brick tambien se fué, estaba emocionado, todo volvería a lo mismo de siempre, juraba por Dios que mataría a cualquier persona que intentara separarlos.

* * *

-Por favor, Miyako, te matará después de esto - Dijo la morena, de brazos cruzados, recostada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Como crees? No podrá huir, vamos, no seas tan miedosa ¿eres mi amiga, cierto? - Dijo la chica de cabellos amarillos, tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-Como sea- exclamó mostrando desinterés alguna - ¿Crees que Brick haga algo? - Dijo Kaoru volviendo a observar a Miyako.

-No, obviamente irá a ayudar a Momoko, en el momento en que tú y yo huiremos.

-Mmm - Murmuró la chica de cabellos azabaches, no estando muy segura de lo que pasaría muy pronto.

* * *

Un señor, de elegante vestimenta, entra al aula de clases, asustando a los alumnos, por el examen anunciado.

-Chicos, repartiré las hojas del evaluativo, solo lápiz y borrador, no tendrán que utilizar nada más - Dijo el Maestro con un semblante serio. Muy pocos eran los que se veía tranquilos, entre ellos: Momoko, Brick y Miyako. Al terminar de repartir las hojas, el profesor anuncia que podían empezar el cuestionario, había miles de preguntas que calificarían su desempeño en todo el año escolar. El primero en terminar, fué Brick que se notaba tranquilo, muy seguro de la aprobación de su examen, entregó la hoja y se sentó en su asiento, observando de reojo a Momoko que aun escribía. La segunda en terminar, fué Miyako que se notaba orgullosa de haber sido la segunda, entregó su examen, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, tomó asiento y empezó a leer una revista de modas que había sacado de su mochila, que había permanecido allí desde hace ya bastante tiempo. La tercera, fué Momoko, estaba relajada, había estudiado demasiado para este examen y si llegaba a reprobar lanzaría al profesor desde la azotea, provocando su muerte, se sentó y miró a Brick que tambien la miraba, este le sonrió, provocando un rubor en sus mejillas, recostándose en su pupitre, ocultando su rubor, divirtiendo al pelirrojo. Miyako observaba la escena, furiosa, no permitiría que de los labios de Momoko volviera a nacer una sonrisa, por más mínima que sea.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la siguiente hora de clases, Ciencias. Momoko detestaba esa materia, la aburría el hecho de aprender esas cosas del aparato circulatorio, la sangre etc. La profesora entró al salón, muchos alumnos la aborrecían en cambio Momoko no, solo la quería por el hecho de que tambien le enseñaba Historia Universal, La Profesora Mayra.

-Alumnos, Hoy veremos un tema muy importante en la vida de ustedes, los adolecentes, La prevención del consumo de Drogas - Momoko se tensó al escuchar esto, se horrorizó, Brick la observó asombrado, este tema tambien lo habían visto en el 5to grado de Primaria, lo recordaba con claridad.

-Oye Momoko, me puedes prestar tu cuaderno de Ingles, ¿para copiar algunos apuntes? - Preguntó una chica de cabellos negros, ojos oscuros, tez blanca y la acompañaba una sonrisa que transmitía alegría.

-Claro, un momento - Dijo Momoko para buscar su cuaderno de Ingles en su mochila, lo sacó y se lo entregó a la chica que aun sonreía.

-Gracias, Momoko - Agradeció Kyoko extendiendo el brazo, tomando el cuaderno.

-De nada, Kyoko - respondió Momoko con igual sonrisa.

La profesora terminó de pasar la lista y empezó a explicar el tema que había anunciado.

-Verán chicos, una droga es toda materia prima de origen biológico. La droga puede ser todo vegetal o animal entero, órgano o parte del mismo, o producto obtenido de ellos por diversos métodos que poseen una composición química. En mayoría de los casos la adicción no se explica por una sola de estas teorías sino por la combinación de dos en ellas, o incluso de las tres. Un alumno levanta el brazo con el dedo índice en alto, dando la señal de querer hacer una pregunta.

-¿Si, Leonard? - Dijo la profesora nombrando el nombre del chico para que este obtuviera permiso de preguntar - Una pregunta ¿Como empieza el adolecente en la adicción?

-Bueno pregunta Leonard, En algunos de los casos, los adolecentes caen en la droga por las siguientes maneras: A veces porque quieren ser como los demás, otras para escapar de los problemas, ya sea relativos del hogar o a los estudios, tambien porque se dejó arrastrar por los amigos, otras por aburrimiento, pero la más usada es por que quieren sentir nuevas sensaciones. ¿Otra pregunta? - Una chica de cabellos negros alzó la mano.

-Si, Kyoko ¿Cual es tu pregunta?

-¿Como alguien puede saber que una persona es drogadicta? - Pregunto la chica. Llamando la atención de Momoko.

-pues a veces no esperen encontrar jeringas o restos de polvo blanco en un cajón. Los signos son más sutiles y generalmente incluyen la propia droga. Puede ser que encuentres manchas u olores extraños en la ropa, papel aluminio troceado o arrugado etc. El timbre suena, indicando la hora del almuerzo, los alumnos se paran de sus sitios dirigiéndose a la puerta, Brick y Momoko se van juntos charlando de diversos temas. En eso una chica de ojos oscuros se les acerca trotando.

-¡Hola Momoko! ¿Puedo almorzar contigo? - Pregunta Kyoko saludándola con la mano.

-Supongo, si quieres - Dice Momoko confundida por la actitud de la chica - El es Brick, Brick Kyoko, Kyoko Brick - Dijo Momoko presentando a sus compañeros.

-Si, yo se quien eres, tu eres Kyoko Daidouji, la estudiante de intercambio ¿no? - Dice Brick.

-Si soy yo, llegué ayer - Dice Kyoko sonriendo. Los chicos se sientan en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban en la cafetería. Fueron a tomar su comida y regresaron a su mesa, que para su mala suerte había sido adueñada de unos brabucones que hacía pocos minutos se habían sentado. Rendidos tuvieron que escoger una mesa cerca de la ventana, cual le encantaba a Kyoko, pero enojaba a Brick y Momoko porque el sol pegaba directo.

-Con que ustedes son mejores amigos ¿no? - Pregunta Kyoko tomando un bocado de su emparedado.

-Si, nos conocimos cuando transfirieron a Brick a la escuela, y no lo sé, le tomé cariño, quizás - Dijo Momoko mirando de reojo a Brick que se encontraba observándola igual. Kyoko los miraba alegre, esa chica era divertida y le encantaba jugar a los video-juegos, era traviesa y les había contado las travesuras que había cometido en su anterior escuela, en Hong-Kong. La campana sonó, arruinando la diversión de los adolecentes, se levantaron de las mesas e ingresaron al aula de clases, Momoko se había entusiasmado, por fin desde que fué abandonada por Miyako y sus anteriores amigas no había sido hablada por ningún estudiante de la escuela hasta el día en que Brick llegó, y hasta este día.

* * *

-Chicos, recuerden hacer la tarea que les mande para el Miércoles, Hasta Mañana - Dijo la Maestra de castellano recordándoles la tarea mandada.

-Momoko - Llamó la chica de cabellos lacios y preciosos color negro.

-¿Que sucede Kyoko? - Respondió Momoko mirando a su compañera.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de clases? - Preguntó la chica entusiasmada esperando la respuesta.

-Claro - Aceptó con una sonrisa. Mientras la chica se acomodaba en su asiento volviendo a poner atención a la Maestra.

* * *

Pasaron las horas de clases y ya era la hora de volver a sus hogares. Momoko iba a irse con Kyoko pero antes fué a avisarle a Brick, ya que ellos siempre se iban juntos.

-Brick, hoy me voy a ir con Kyoko ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo la pelirroja observando a su amigo.

-Eso Momoko, ya estas haciendo amigas - Dijo Brick empezando a codearla, provocando una risa de parte de los dos.

-Si, como sea, ¿no te importa? - Volvió a preguntar.

-No, claro que no, te llamo, ¡Adiós! - Se despidió el chico dándole la espalda a Momoko.

-¡Adiós! - Se despidió igualmente la chica para irse caminando con su nueva amiga.

* * *

-¿Quieres mucho a ese chico Brick ¿no? - Dijo Kyoko provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica de hermosos orbes rosados.

-Bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? Si, demasiado - respondió con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Nunca has tenido otras amigas? siempre te veo sola o con Brick - Preguntó Kyoko.

-Pues si, pero eso fué hace bastante tiempo y no creo que esos días regresen - Dijo Momoko con una voz deprimente.

-¿Porque? - Volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé, solo sé que más nunca volveré a verlas como amigas - Respondió secamente recordando momentos que había pasado junto a Miyako, buenos momentos. Kyoko se dio cuenta de la tristeza de ella y se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento, no quería recordarte algo que te hiciera mal - intentó disculparse.

-No importa, yo ya lo superé - Dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole a Kyoko que ya estaba bien.

-Bien, aquí es. Espero que te agrade - Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta para que la chica entrase.

-Ponte cómoda y por favor entra a mi habitación, rápido. Es la última del pasillo de arriba. - Dijo la chica murmurando y con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Porque susurras? - Dijo Momoko con el mismo tono.

-No querrás saber, vamos, corre, yo subiré dentro de un minuto.

Momoko no tenía idea por que la actitud de su amiga, era bastante extraña, pero sabía que tendría una muy buena razón por tanta preocupación. Subió y vio un pasillo largo e iluminado por varias lámparas colocadas en la pared. De cada lado habían una puerta, al terminar el pasillo había una puerta en el centro con unos adornos en

la manija, suponía que ese era su cuarto, pero cuando iba a entrar...

-¿y tu quien eres? - Se hoyó una voz gruesa, provenientes de uno de los cuartos del pasillo provocando un susto de parte de la chica.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Se había oído en todo el lugar un gran grito que asustó a todos los habitantes dentro de ella. Kyoko se asustó y fué corriendo hacia la planta alta, encontrando semejante escena. Momoko se encontraba tirada en el suelo, siendo acorralada por dos muchachos, que la tenía sujetada por los brazos y el otro chico por los brazos haciéndole cosquillas provocándole una risa incontrolable a la pelirroja.

-¡Nadie entra a nuestra casa sin permiso! - Grita el chico haciéndole más cosquillas a la chica. Los dos reían a carcajadas, Kyoko los golpea a cada uno en la cabeza mientras gritaba que la soltaran.

-¡Suéltenla! ¡Es mi amiga! - Gritó la chica furiosa.

-¿Es tu amiga? - Preguntó el otro chico ingenuamente.

-¡SI! - Gritó Momoko exhausta. Los chicos la soltaron y se colocaron uno al lado de otro con la cabeza gacha. Kyoko se les pone al frente y los mira seria.

-¿Que tienen que decir? - Dijo Kyoko.

-Lo sentimos, pensamos que eras una ladrona, que quería robarnos - Dijeron los dos al unisonó, arrepentidos. Momoko los miró reprochándoles, aceptado su disculpa. Kyoko les dijo que no importaba y se llevó a Momoko a su Habitación.

-¿Quienes son esos dementes? - Preguntó Momoko recostándose en el suelo de la habitación de Kyoko.

-Son mis hermanos: Frank-Kun y Renato-Kun, por favor no los odies por su conducta extraña, siempre han sido así con todas las amigas que traigo, pero contigo fué diferente, en cambio a las otras, nunca las sueltan. Momoko se asustó, se había imaginado lo que habría pasado si nunca la hubieran soltado, agitó su cabeza desapareciendo esas terribles imágenes volviendo a hablar con Kyoko.

-¿Y no tienes otros hermanos ¿no? - Preguntó Momoko esperando que la respuesta fuese un "No"

-Si, pero no vive aquí, además, es mujer - Dijo Kyoko tranquilizando a su amiga - Calma, yo tambien he pasado por eso.

-No entiendo como lo soportas, casi muero allá - Dijo Momoko sorprendida.

-Ya entiendes mi vida, y tú ¿no tienes hermanos?

-Si, pero es menor, se llama Kuriko, que también es mujer - Respondió.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?

-Tiene 5 años - Volvió a responder a la pregunta de Kyoko.

-¡Que ternura! - Dijo Kyoko con los ojos hechos unos corazoncitos - Antes de almorzar, ¿quieres jugar video-juegos?

-Si, me gustaría ¿que juegos tienes? - Preguntó Momoko viendo sorprendida las dos repisas extremadamente largas, llenas de juegos de video.

-No lo sé ¿que tal Zelda? Es muy bueno, yo lo pasé junto mi hermano, te cae bien cuando lo conoces - Dijo Kyoko sacando el juego de la repisa colocándolo dentro de la consola.

* * *

"GAME OVER" - Apareció en letras grandes en la pantalla del televisor, arruinando la alegría de estas dos chicas.

-¡NO! No puede ser, iba todo tan bien, ¡NO! - Gritaba decepcionada Kyoko.

-Cálmate, es solo un juego - Dijo Momoko con una voz desinteresada.

-¡No me digas que calme! - Gritó furiosa arrojando el control hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, señalando amenazantemente a Momoko.

-Esta bien, esta bien - Dijo Momoko asustada colocando sus manos al frente de su pecho, cubriéndose.

-¡Chicos! ¡Bajen, el almuerzo esta servido! - Gritó una voz femenina, que provenía de la planta baja.

-¡Ya vamos! - Gritó Kyoko arruinando los tímpanos de Momoko.

* * *

-Fué muy divertido estar aquí, enserio me alegraste el día, ¡no vemos mañana Kyoko! - Dijo Momoko parada en el umbral de la puerta, dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

-¡Adiós, nos vemos mañana! - Se despidió Kyoko, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

-_Y bien, ya tienes una amiga, eso es bueno ¿no? _– Se hoyó una voz masculina del otro lado de la conversación.

-Supongo, es muy divertida, a lo mejor me vuelvo su amiga, solo hay un pequeño problema.

-_y ¿Qué es? _

-Tiene unos hermanos horrorosos, bastante extraños – Dijo Momoko recordando lo que había sucedido horas atrás.

-_¿te hicieron algo malo?_

-No, pero me tomaron de sorpresa y me hicieron cosquillas, algo no muy bonito.

-_Me imagino, y eso que eres tan cosquilluda, jaja me hubiera gustado ver eso._

-¡Brick! ¡Fue horrible! No respiraba por las ganas de reírme – Dice Momoko.

_-Si, no te enojes, solo dije que sería divertido._

-No estoy enojada, como sea, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Preguntó Momoko, acomodándose en su cama.

-_Veo televisión ¿y tú?_

-Nada, solo hablo contigo, estoy aburrida, quiero volver a ir a la casa de Kyoko, fue muy divertido, especialmente la parte de los video-juegos – Dice Momoko tratando de no reírse por la actitud furiosa de Kyoko cuando habían perdido en el juego.

-_¿Qué Sucedió?_

-Nada, solo que perdimos y Kyoko se puso histérica a maldecir la consola de video-juegos – Dijo Momoko soltando una pequeña risa.

-_Jaja y después ¿Qué hicieron?_

-Almorzamos y después vimos televisión. Después nos pusimos a hablar y me contó muchas cosas de ella.

-¿_Como que? _

-Como sus cosas preferidas, cosas de su familia etc.

-_Mmm y tú ¿le contaste tus cosas?_

-Si, pero no muchas. Y me preguntó varias cosas de ti.

-_¿Si?_

-Si. ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Momoko bostezando.

-_Son, las 11:03, ya es tarde, hablamos dos horas._

-Jaja si, nos vemos mañana, ya me dio sueño, Adiós – Dijo Momoko colgando el teléfono, recostando su rostro en la cama, dejando caer el celular al suelo.

* * *

-¿Aun hablas con Momoko? – Preguntó su hermano mayor, recostándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Brick.

-No, ya no. Ahora voy a dormir – Dijo Brick acostándose, tomando su cobija, arropándose.

-Ya era hora, hablaste toda la eternidad – exclamó en tono de ironía.

-No seas exagerado, solo fueron algunas horas – Dijo el chico defendiéndose de las exageraciones de su hermano mayor.

-Como digas – Dijo Butch cerrando la puerta, yéndose hacía su habitación.

* * *

-¿Donde conseguiremos algo así? eso es ilegal, no en cualquier parte las venden – Dijo confundida, negando la ridiculez de su amiga.

-Tengo mis contactos, será muy fácil, además Brick no le creerá, pues obviamente que sería capaz de esconder algo así, nos los dijo en primer año – Exclamó la rubia confiando mucho en sus palabras.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Kaoru rendida, no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Miyako, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles – De acuerdo, te ayudaré en esto, aunque aun no lo apruebo.

-Muy bien Kaoru, así se hace, confía en mí, nada pasará – Dijo sonriendo Hipócritamente.

* * *

¡Aquí se acaba! Intenté hacerlo más largo, creo que he mejorado un poco mi escritura, me siento bien, antes escribía pésimo. Camila espero que hayas llegado al final, este es mi regalo, espero que te haya gustado y también espero con ansias tu review, ya que

_**nunca comentas nada…**_**y me dejas sola como ¿WTF?, Te quiero mucho cami, ¡pásala chévere! ¡Besos!;). Ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo, me alegra mucho sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho, ¡Adiós! (K).**

**21-05-2011. / 12:39 a.m**


	9. Ch, 9- Cosas que pasan

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola Hermanos! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo de Enferma de amor, espero que les guste y no se pierdan el nuevo Fic que hice "Pensamientos", también espero que les agrade, bueno, ¡Aqui va!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo para esta historia no son mios solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

** Atrayente, engañosa... ¡Esclavizante!**

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Como pudo haberme reprobado? ¡Es un hijo de puta! - Gritaba exaltada Momoko, debido a que el profesor le había reprobado el examen al que había estudiado exageradamente.

-Tranquilízate Momoko, el solo corrige, tu colocas las respuestas - Aclaró Brick observándola con un semblante hastiado debido a las maldiciones a susodicho maestro.

-Lo sé, pero es que ¿Como se atrevió a reprobarme si solo tube tres incorrectas? Es un idiota. Y tu Brick, ¿Cuanto sacaste? - Preguntó Momoko acercándose a Brick, verificando que no hubiera ningún error.

-¿Que rayos es esto? - Preguntó Momoko a punto de estallar - ¿Como es que sacaste 18 y tuviste los mismos errores que yo?

-Lo aborrezco - Esta vez Momoko había exasperado.

* * *

-Cálmate solo era un examen, no es para tanto - Pronunció Kyoko al verla tan enojada, solamente por esa estúpida prueba, según Kyoko, las notas no significaban nada, que eran como una foto instantánea, que sólo servían para echar un vistazo y ver en que necesitábamos mejorar, por esa razón no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero es que por primera vez en mi vida, miré el libro y el imbécil me reprueba a propósito, esta vez lo voy a joder - decía Momoko mientras imaginaba un plan para descuartizarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta - En fin, no sé de que me preocupo, solo fue un estúpido examen, pero del profesor no me olvido.

-Aún no puedo creer que te deteste, que atrevido, odiar a una alumna, yo que tu le rompo la cara - Dijo Kyoko formando en su mano un puño.

-Si, debería hacerte caso, pero que más dá - Comentó Momoko.

-Estoy aburrida, ¿hacemos algo esta noche? - Preguntó Kyoko, esperando un sí como respuesta.

-¡Buena Idea Kyoko! No quiero quedarme todo el día en casa, ¿porque no lo hacemos en la tuya Brick? - Preguntó Momoko al mismo tiempo aceptando la propuesta de Kyoko.

-¿Que? ¿En mi casa? Pues, no lo sé, supongo que estaría bien - Dijo Brick, inmediatamente Kyoko gritó.

-¡Si! Hubiera sido aburridísimo, gracias Brick - Dijo muy contenta Kyoko.

El timbre que indicaba la culminación del recreo sonó, provocando que todos los alumnos entraran a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia el parque, platicando sobre que harían al llegar la noche.

-Estoy pensando si vamos a ver una película, algo de terror, no de esas cursilerías románticas, las detesto - Decía Kyoko.

-Pues, obviamente no Kyoko, ¿Como crees que voy a comprar algo de eso? - Dijo Brick un tanto divertido por el comentario de Kyoko.

-Yo que sé, solo digo mi opinión, que también es una orden ¿ok? - Dijo la chica recostándose en el pasto, colocando los brazos en su nuca. Brick y Momoko se miraron y rieron por tal comentario, observaron a Kyoko, vieron que la chica permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con los audífonos en los oídos oyendo música, "American Idiot" de Green Day, tal música representaba a Kyoko tal como es. Tan divertida y graciosa, pero a veces lograba ser una perfecta idiota.

-¿Que? - Preguntó Kyoko al notar que ambos la observaban, quitándose los audífonos.

-Nada, no pasa nada - Respondió Brick por los dos. Kyoko se levantó del pasto y se sentó en la banca donde estaban Brick y Momoko.

-Oigan, voy a tomar un poco de agua, espérenme aquí - Dijo Kyoko, levantándose otra vez yéndose, dejándolos solos.

-Kyoko esta loquísima - Dijo Brick, Momoko permanecía con una sonrisa en sus labios, con el cabello en el rostro gracias al viento, estaba un poco más largo desde el día en que se habían conocido, se había dejado crecer la pollina y estaba empezando a ser como era antes, realmente era hermosa, pero no lo quería demostrar, quería guardárselo para ella misma. Brick la observaba detenidamente, ella estaba sentada en el pasto mientras observaba a los pequeños niños jugando con una pelota.

-Demasiado, nunca esperé que una persona como ella llegara a hablarme - Confesó sin mirarlo - especialmente tu, tampoco esperé lo mismo.

-¿Se lo vas a decir? - Preguntó cambiando de tema, desviándole la mirada, esperando su respuesta.

-No lo sé, tengo miedo de que si se lo diga, me abandone, al igual que lo hizo Miyako - Dijo Momoko con la cabeza gacha - ¿Porque no puedo ser una persona normal sin ningún conflicto? - Momoko dejó escapar una lagrima que Brick pudo notar. Se levantó del banco y se puso a la altura de ella, viéndola detenidamente.

-Momoko, todas las personas tienen problemas que debemos afrontar con paciencia, tú tienes un problema que igualmente tienes que superarlo, no puedo decir como te sientes, pero se que no debe ser muy lindo no tener a nadie, ni siquiera a tu familia, pero me tienes a mi y a Kyoko, personas que nunca te van a abandonar, nunca te dejaré, eso lo sabes perfectamente, no está mal que no se lo quieras decir, porque a lo mejor tienes miedo o vergüenza, pero es mejor que se lo digas tu a que se entere por otra boca ¿no crees? - Dijo Brick teniendo toda la razón, las consecuencias de eso pueden ser terribles, ella no podría volver a afrontar la soledad, seria demasiado fuerte y doloroso, pero tenía que ser valiente, sabía que podía decirle, si en verdad la quería, la entendería y la ayudaría, no la dejaría sola, como tal persona que no debe ser nombrada.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, se lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado, pero aun no, quiero esperar un tiempo más - Dijo quitándose un peso de encima.

-Esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien - Dijo Brick dándole ánimos a Momoko. Momoko se recostó en el hombro de Brick cerrando los ojos, Brick recostó su cabeza en la de ella.

-Todo estará bien - Repitió ella alejándose de el, no mucho, solo unos pequeños centímetros de su rostro - Brick yo...-Momoko no pudo terminar la frases porque Brick ya la estaba besando, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella, por fin pudo sentir el sabor de ella, quería hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero sentía que no podía arruinar esa amistad que los unía y que formaba un amor, un amor que los dos ocultaban. Brick se separó de ella, todo momento feliz tiene que terminar, Brick le sonrió a Momoko, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, mientras el le quitaba los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, su mano se desvió a su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente, ella también sonreía, no pensó en que nunca podrían estar juntos, su padrastro odiaba a ese muchacho, no iba a permitir que alguien hiciera feliz a su hijastra, la detestaba y nadie sabia el porque, no lo quería para nada y si se enteraba de que ellos tenían la mínima relación, seria capaz de manchar sus manos de sangre, por desprecio. En ese momento llegó Kyoko, inmediatamente se separaron y se levantaron, por suerte Kyoko no logró ver nada.

-¿Que pasa aquí? - Preguntó Kyoko sospechando de Brick y Momoko, con una sonrisa en los labios, solo la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos se le haría lindo y divertido.

-Nada, solo le estaba contando a Brick lo que me ocurrió hace un tiempo - Dijo Momoko intentando excusarse.

-Esta bien, te creeré, pero se ven muy sospechosos - Dijo Kyoko provocando un sonrojo en los dos - Como sea, quiero jugar, no sé ¿intentamos? - Propuso la chica, corriendo hacia los juegos del parque, al igual que una niña. Momoko siguió a Kyoko, pero fue detenida por el agarre de Brick en su antebrazo. El solo sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la soltó y fueron juntos a acompañar a Kyoko.

* * *

-Estoy muerta - Dijo Momoko recostándose en la cama, habían corrido, jugado, y sudado como unos cerdos, al llegar, Momoko se dio un baño, pero nunca dejó de pensar en lo que había pasado, quizás con eso Brick le quiso decir que la quería, Momoko lo amaba, pero nunca pasaría.

-¿Momoko? - Llamó la pequeña niña de ojos naranjas, Momoko la escuchó y se levantó de la cama y se puso en canclillas con los brazos extendidos, dándole a entender a la niña que viniera hacia ella. La niña corrió hacia Momoko y la abrazó tiernamente.

-¿Donde estabas Momoko? - Preguntó la niña, alejándose de Momoko unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Estaba en el parque con Kyoko y Brick - Respondió Momoko.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Quien es ella? - Preguntó de nuevo la niña, con extrañeza, nunca había oído hablar a Momoko de esa chica.

-Es una amiga mía, pronto la conocerás - Respondió nuevamente, Kuriko se apartó de Momoko y se sentó en el suelo, la miró y le dijo

-Mamá me compró una muñecas mientras no estabas y quería jugar contigo ¿Podemos?

-Claro Kuriko, anda preparándolo todo, yo ahorita voy ¿si? - Propuso Momoko, Kuriko asintió con la cabeza y salió trotando del cuarto. Momoko se levantó y se sentó en la cama, "Brick, ¿que es esto que siento por ti? ¿Será amor? No, no puede ser" pensaba una y otra vez Momoko.

-No puedo creer que Brick me besara, bueno, que nos besáramos, quisiera habar con el, aclarar las cosas - Decía Momoko pensativa, exclamando todos sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-¿Aclarar las cosas con quien Momoko? - Preguntó un voz gruesa, que aterraba a cualquier que la escuchara, Momoko giró su cabeza asustada, observando al proveniente de la voz.

-Richard ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo o algo por el estilo? - Preguntó Momoko, sintiendo un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda, estaba rogándole a Dios que no la hubiese escuchado.

-No, hoy no fui a trabajar, llegaste tarde, ¿donde estabas? O mejor dicho ¿con quien estabas? - Dijo acercándose más y mas a ella.

-Estaba en el parque, con Kyoko, una compañera de clases - Respondió perdiendo el miedo, si se trataba de Richard, tenía que ser lo más valiente posible.

-Una, ¿nueva amiga? - Preguntó Richard, inmediatamente soltó una fuerte carcajeada, Momoko se extraño, ¿A que venia esa risa?

-¿Tu? ¿Una amiga? Pero si eres más sola que la una cariño, de broma tienes a ese chico Brick, que no sé que te vio, ¡Bah! Aléjate de esa niña, es mejor que te quedes sola - Decía Richard, quería hacerla sentir mal, nunca le dijo un cumplido desde que se casó con su madre, antes de eso, se veía agradable y simpático pero solo quería su confianza y amistad para que cayeran en lo más bajo, aceptar su lujuria.

-Digas lo que quieras, no me arrebataras la felicidad esta vez, no seré tonta, no me dejaré engañar por tus mentiras, Kyoko es buena persona y la quiero y sé que ella me quiere ¿Porque te divierte tanto hacerme la vida imposible? Solo era una niña de trece años cuando te conocí, ¿Tanto era tu odio hacía mi, que me golpeabas, pateabas y hasta intentaste violarme? ¿No te da vergüenza actuar así con la hija de la mujer que supuestamente amas? - Momoko hablaba tranquila y pausadamente, no tenía nervios ni miedo al confesar lo que sentía hacia el, sus pensamientos que se había guardado desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Digas lo que quieras, nunca me importaras, ni tus dolores, alegrías, sufrimientos, para mí siempre serás un cero a la izquierda, no vales nada, eres una maldita enferma, una adicta que depende de las drogas, ¿eso fue lo mejor que pediste hacer? ¿Buscar a la droga, como ayuda? ¿Porque sufrías? Por mi muérete, nunca te quise y quieres saber el porque? Porque nunca me aceptaste, nunca me aceptaste como un miembro de la familia, pensando en tu verdadero padre, el odio que le tenias a el por abandonarlos, me lo transmitiste a mi, por eso fue que Kuriko tampoco me aceptó, porque seguía el ejemplo de su hermana mayor, por esa misma razón te odio, te quería hacer pagar esas cosas, el haberme rechazado nunca te lo perdonaré - Momoko quedó impactada de las palabras de Richard, nunca pensó que las cosas fueran así, su verdadero padre, las abandonó, y no quería que otro hombre se interfiriera en la vida de ellas, todo estaba cambiando y volvía a ser como era antes de todo, pero llegó Richard, y todo cambió.

-Richard, tu me odias porque yo nunca te acepté y soy la causante del odio de Kuriko hacía ti ¿Cierto? - Richard asintió, viéndola con ojos llenos de rencor y rabia - No es nada verdad, nada. Kuriko y yo te aborrecemos, te despreciamos porque nos golpeas y maltratas ¿como quieres que te queramos, si eres demasiado cruel con nosotras? Por más que quiera, jamás cambiaré tu odio hacía mí y tú nunca cambiarás el desprecio que siento yo por ti - Dijo Momoko diciendo lo que nunca pudo decir, por miedo, por miedo a el, pero ahora, ya no le tenia miedo, ahora le tenia lastima, un ser como el, nunca tendrá misericordia, de nadie, solo obtendrá el desprecio y rechazo de las demás personas.

-Eso es cierto, por eso te demuestro mi odio hacia ti con los golpes, para que lo sientas físicamente, que sientas el dolor, que permanecerá por siempre en ti - Richard cerró la puerta con llave, volvió a mirar a Momoko, corrió hacia ella y la tomó del cabello, llevándolo hacia el suelo, Momoko se quejó de dolor.

-No podrás quejarte nunca más, si no estas viva - Dijo con voz siniestra, Momoko le aplasto el pié con su zapato, provocando que este la soltara, aprovechando, Momoko corrió dentro del baño, Richard la persiguió, pero Momoko fue más rápida y le lanzó lo primero que vio allí, un cenicero fue lo que alcanzó a ver antes de arrojárselo, desmayando al tipo, Momoko cerro la puerta y se escondió dentro de la bañera que permanecía allí. Pasaron los minutos, Richard estaba despertando y Momoko se estaba asustando, cuanto deseaba que Brick viniera a rescatarla de ese maniático como aquella vez, cuando discutieron y se enojaron uno con el otro. Momoko escuchó que Richard forzaba al intentar abrir la puerta, finalmente lo logró y Momoko se tensó, oía cada paso de Richard, lentamente se acercaba más y más a ella, hasta que abrió la bañera y la encontró.

-Con que aquí estas pequeña idiota, ahora nunca escaparas - Dijo Richard cargándola mientras Momoko gritaba efusivamente, pidiendo que la soltara.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Richard! ¡Estas demente! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! ¡Suéltame! - Momoko empezaba a dejar escapar lagrimas, que salían debido al terror que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Nunca te soltaré, hasta que logre mi cometido! - Gritó Richard lanzándola contra la cama, acorralándola para que no escapase, Momoko intentaba zafarse de su agarre, pero el era mucho más fuerte que ella, Momoko lo aruño en el rostro, provocando que la sangré corriera por sus mejillas, provocando un grandísimo ardor.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita perra! - Richard la golpeó en el estomago, ahogando a Momoko, aprovecho y le arrancó la blusa que traía puesta, Momoko gritó aún más fuerte pero nadie parecía oírla, empezó a besarle el cuello forzadamente mientras ella intentaba quitárselo de encima, Momoko estaba sintiendo miedo, no soportaría ser violada, por el hombre más repugnante de su vida, parecía estando lograrlo y eso la atemorizaba demasiado, ¡Brick! ¿Donde rayos estas?

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame tranquila! - Gritaba Momoko, Richard aun la besaba y algunas veces lograba besarla en los labios cosa que le daba demasiado asco a Momoko, Momoko logró apartarlo, el calló de la cama haciendo que esta lo golpeara en el rostro, provocando una caída, Momoko lo golpeó en sus partes nobles provocándole un fuerte dolor, Richard se quejó de dolor, Momoko intentó escapar pero el la agarró de nuevo, la pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo un pequeño roce de sexos, ella gritó una vez más, sentía miedo, mucho miedo, se preguntaba muchas veces porque tenía que pasarle esto a ella, ¿porque?.

-¡Momoko! ¿Donde estas? ¡Momoko! - Llamaba la mama de Momoko, pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, al ver que su hija no respondía, decidió subir.

-¡Momoko! Te estoy llamando, espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto - Dijo Hilara, intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto principal, que se suponía que era el suyo, al ver que estaba trancada, forzó más, llamando la atención de Richard, Hikaru empujó la puerta, Momoko se sintió un poco aliviada, pero no del todo, Richard aun intentaba manosearla, si su mamá no entraba en ese momento, lo habría logrado todo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! - Gritó Momoko, empezando a llorar, no podía contener las lagrimas que iban saliendo, mas y mas, aumentando los nervios de Momoko, Hikaru respondió el llamado, seguía intentando abrir la puerta, con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Con lo más que pudo, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con semejante escena, gritó y se acercó a Richard, empujándolo y tomando de la mesa que estaba en las esquinas del cuarto, un radio despertador, golpeándole con ello cuantas veces se le diera la regalada gana, Momoko calló al piso, destrozada, viendo aterrorizada a su madre cómo golpeaba al hombre que estuvo cerca de tocarla, cerca de abusar de ella, y poder hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera.

-¿¡Que rayos hacías? ¿¡Estas demente? ¿Porque mierdas intentaste violar a mi hija? ¡Maldito descerebrado! - Gritaba efusivamente, Hikaru, Momoko cambió su rostro, ahora estaba extrañada, ¿porque estaba tan molesta?, si, solo era Momoko, alguien a quien no le prestó la mínima importancia desde su infancia, ¿porque ahora, decidió cambiar?

Richard se encontraba tirado en el suelo, desmayado, a causa de los golpes dados por Hikaru.

-Mamá - Llamó Momoko a su madre, Hikaru la oyó y fue hacia ella abrazándola tiernamente, como había olvidado esos abrazos de madre a hija que veía con tanto rencor en las películas que pasaban en la televisión, cuando era más pequeña - ¿Que estas haciendo? - Preguntó al verla tan, cambiada.

-¿Como preguntas eso? Te estoy defendiendo de un enfermo que intento abusar de ti - Dijo Hikaru, con un tono más bien de regaño.

-Si, lo sé, solo es, que nunca habías hecho algo así por mí, nunca me habías puesto atención y pues, bueno, tu sabes - Decía mirando a Hikaru, quien se encontraba observándola extrañada.

-¿Que no te quiero? - Momoko asintió seriamente, Hikaru volvió a abrazarla, más fuerte que la ultima vez - Momoko, sé que no siempre te demuestro cariño, que no te presto atención cuando me hablas, y más con este problema que tienes, pero soy tu madre, te traje al mundo, extremadamente feliz y no haría nada para lastimarte, sé que no te lo digo siempre, pero, te amo con todas mis fuerzas - Momoko levantó el rostro, sorprendida de las palabras de su madre.

-Mamá, yo, también te amo - Dijo volviendo a abrazarla, no pudiendo contener las lagrimas, que brotaban de sus orbes rosados.

-¿Que haremos con el? - Preguntó Hikaru, dejando de abrazarla, viendo al cuerpo inerte de Richard, mientras Momoko lo miró con asco y rencor.

-¿Llamamos a la policía? - Preguntó Momoko, volviendo a mirar a su madre.

-Si, vamos - Respondió Hikaru, tomando de la mano a su hija, sacándola de ese lugar.

* * *

-¿Se besaron? – Preguntó por enésima vez Kyoko, aún sorprendida por lo que le había contando Brick.

-Kyoko, ¿cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir? – Preguntó exasperado de tantas preguntas que le hacia Kyoko, bueno, ese era el riesgo que tenía que sufrir.

-Es que, aún no puedo creerlo, uno va a tomar agua y se pierde todo – Dijo enojada cómicamente, cruzando los brazos.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Momoko? – Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé, se supondría que estaría aquí – Respondió Kyoko extendiendo su brazo queriendo saber la hora. Brick se encogió de brazos recibiendo una mirada extrañada de la chica de hermosos orbes negros.

* * *

-Su nombre – Dijo el oficial empezando a tomar nota de lo sucedido.

-Hikaru Akatsusumi.

-Nombre de su hija.

-Momoko Akatsusumi.

-Edad de su hija.

-16 años.

-Nombre del acusado.

-Richard Adams.

-¿Habia usted visto intentos de abuso sexual contra la niña? – Esa palabra tensó un poco a Momoko, solo que a diferencia de el, si era una niña.

-No, nunca había visto algo parecido y si hubiera pasado algo, mi hija me lo hubiera hecho saber – Dijo muy confiada de sus palabras, desgraciadamente no era así, Momoko tenía muchos recuerdos que se obligó a si misma a olvidar, malos recuerdos.

-¿Nunca intentó tocarte o alguna otra señal que hayas notado? – Preguntó empezando a mirar a Momoko.

-Bueno, en realidad-pauso-Si – Dijo entrecortando la oración, Hikaru la miró sorprendida, Momoko sentía la mirada de su madre puesta en ella, pero se negó a devolverle la mirada.

-Bueno, ustedes pueden esperar aquí, vamos a interrogar al Señor Adams – Dijo el policía llevándose unas carpetas a la mano, yéndose de la sala. Las dos permanecían en silencio, Momoko miró a Hikaru, esta tenía la mirada en el suelo, estaba un poco nerviosa, luego vendrían un mar de preguntas que no sabia si podría contestar.

-Momoko, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – Hikaru fue la que rompió el silencio, había sido hace mucho años, si le decía, obviamente se enojaría con ella.

-No solo me hizo a mi, también intentó hacerle daño a Naoko – Dijo Momoko refiriéndose a su pequeña hermana, Hikaru se sorprendió aún más, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensaba que los demás en la sala iban a escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Hikaru, Momoko se puso algo nerviosa, pero en ese momento llegó un oficial.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó extrañada debido al grito que había hecho Hikaru.

-No, no pasa nada – Dijo Hikaru mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Esta bien, necesitamos que la señorita Momoko venga a la oficina de interrogatorio.

* * *

**Lo siento, me tardé un poco en actualizar…..Ok, fue un bastante tiempo, es que no tenía nada en la cabeza, intenté hacerlo emocionante, así que…**

**Reviews?**


	10. Ch, 10- Rehab?

**Notas de la autora: **Jejeje… Hola… eeeh… no me maten, sé que soy una mala persona, pero no me maten. T.T Anduve por la vida pensando en cualquier loquera en vez de ponerme a escribir. xD Lo siento. T.T Bueno, ANUNCIO: En el capitulo anterior a lo último nombré a la hermana menor de Momoko "Naoko" ¡Y no sé por qué rayos la llamé así, si se llama Kuriko! ¬¬, Da igual, solo recuerden que se llama Kuriko… No Naoko. ¬¬.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

_**"They Try I Make Me Go To Rehab, But I Say No, No, No"**_

Sé que debería estar feliz porqué ya me libré de Richard, pero, me es imposible estar feliz con lo que me dijeron los oficiales. Dijeron que Richard estaría unos cuantos años tras las rejas, pero al hacerme el examen, para comprobar que había intentado abusar de mí, encontraron restos de droga que recorrían mi cuerpo, y decidieron que en pocos meses, seré enviada a rehabilitación. Yo no quiero ir a rehabilitación, y no es porque no quiera abandonar la droga, pero es que no quiero dejar de ver a Brick ni a Kyoko, en especial a mi mamá, que por fin arreglé las cosas con ella. Estaré nueve meses encerrada, sin poder salir, me será difícil estar sin las personas a quienes más quiero.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Irás a rehabilitación? — Me preguntó Kyoko al haber terminado de contarle lo que pasó con Richard y lo que me habían dicho los policías, y claro, después del sermón que me dio cuando le conté que era adicta.

—Pues, no tengo otra alternativa, pero no quiero ir— Le dije a Kyoko, volviendo a sentarme en la cama, había invitado a Kyoko y a Brick a mi casa, necesitaba hablar con ellos.

—Yo que tú, iría, estarás limpia y sana, así que será bueno para todos los que te rodean, especialmente para ti— Me dijo Kyoko, lo que verdaderamente era cierto, si quería estar bien debía estar en un lugar lejos de las drogas, para sanarme completamente.

—Valla Kyoko, dijiste algo, bastante maduro— Dije un tanto divertida.

—Puedo ser madura cuando quiero— Respondió un poco ofendida, yo solo rodé los ojos. — Pero bueno, irás a rehabilitación, eso está decidido, pero ¿Y ustedes dos? — Brick y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, logré entender que Brick le había contado, si fuera por mí, habría estado con el desde hace ya tiempo, pero ¿Y él?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Le dije intentado hacerme la tonta, cosa que no funcionó.

—Oh vamos, no te hagas la que no sabes nada, ¿Estarán juntos? — Nos dijo, sonriendo infantilmente. Brick se levantó del suelo y tomó a Kyoko por la muñeca, sacándola inmediatamente de la habitación, obviamente Kyoko se había resistido, pero al parecer Brick fue más fuerte que ella.

—Tenía que irse— Me dijo Brick, causándome un poco de gracia, caminó lentamente hacía mí, mirándome dulcemente, tomó un mechón de mi cabello colocándolo detrás de mi oreja, desviando su mano hacía mi mejilla, acariciándola.

—Momoko, supongo que tienes que saber que yo…

—Lo sé, supongo que también tu lo tienes que saber— Dije evitando que continuara la oración.

—Pues si, también lo sé— Me dijo tomándome de la cintura, atrayéndome hacía él. — Momoko, no sabes cuanto te amo— yo abrí los ojos a más no poder.

—Brick, yo-sonreí-… yo también te amo— Provoqué que sonriera, debe de estar feliz, porque yo lo estoy, y bastante. Recargó su frente con la mía, me tomó por la barbilla acercando mi boca a la suya, besándome apasionadamente, inmediatamente, su lengua empezó a recorrer toda la cavidad de mi boca, haciendo una guerra de lenguas, se separó de mí por falta de oxigeno, me observó detenidamente, esos ojos, rojo sangre, llenos de pasión, me hipnotizan cada vez que me miran.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No me quie…— Intentó decir Kyoko mientas entraba a la habitación, pero no pudo terminar al ver semejante escena, sonrió, y se acercó a ellos, Brick y Momoko la miraron de una vez que abrió la puerta, esta vez no lo ocultaron, ni siquiera les importó.

— ¿Y ustedes que están haciendo? — Preguntó con un tono picaron.

— ¿Qué crees? Beso a mi novia— Espera un momento, ¿Dijo novia?

— ¿Novia? — Dijimos Kyoko y yo a la vez.

—Si, novia ¿Verdad Momoko? — Yo lo miré sorprendida, jamás pensé que diría eso.

—Si, si, somos novios— Respondí un tanto dudosa, pero al mismo tiempo, feliz de decirlo.

—Wow, no puedo creerlo, ustedes… ¿Novios? — Volvió a preguntar.

—Si, novios, y será mejor que te acostumbres, porque seremos novios por un largo tiempo— Le respondió Brick, ¡No puedo creerlo! Brick y yo éramos mejores amigos, y ahora, somos novios, esto es imposible.

—Que dicha, uno se va por un momento y se pierde todo— Nos dijo Kyoko, haciéndose pasar por indignada.

—Pues, si, lo hubieras disfrutado— Le dijo yo, provocando que arqueara una ceja.

—Se que hubiera sido así— Dijo Brick, dándome la razón.

* * *

—Kyoko, esto es lo más ridículo que he hecho en toda mi vida — Le dijo Brick a Kyoko un poco enojado. Ya que Kyoko había obligado a acompañarlos al cumpleaños de su sobrinita, donde estaban puros niños gritando y causando alboroto.

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo — Dijo un tanto dudosa. De repente, un niño le arroja goma espuma en todo el rostro, provocando que ambos pelirrojos abrieran su boca de par en par.

—No Kyoko, ¡Tienes razón! No es tan malo — Le dijo Momoko, no pudiendo contener la risa, contagiando al pelirrojo.

—Maldito niño, para su suerte no puedo ver nada, si no, ¡Ya me lo estaría tragando! — Les dijo una Kyoko bien enojada, levantándose de su sitio, quitándose la espuma de los ojos, buscando al niño con la mirada. Brick y Momoko yacían sentados en las pequeñas sillas de la fiesta, viendo a Kyoko tranquilamente, sabían que al rato se le pasaría.

— ¿No lo vas a matar, cierto? — Preguntó Momoko viéndola seriamente.

Ella la miró endemoniadamente, asustando un poco a los pelirrojos.

—Pues claro que no, ¿Pero que cosas dices? — Les respondió utilizando un tono irónico. Tomó de nuevo asiento y les devolvió la mirada a Brick y a Momoko.

—Como decía, no es tan malo.

— ¡Por favor, Kyoko! ¡Estamos usando coronitas de plástico y tenemos dieciséis años! — Gritó exasperada Momoko.

—Yo tengo quince, y por lo menos, ¡Sigo teniendo mi espíritu infantil! ¡No soy una amargada que no sonrió como tú!

—Hay, mamá— Dijo casi en un murmullo, Brick, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

— ¿Amargada que no sonríe? Ahora si veras— Dijo en un tono amenazador. Inmediatamente, Kyoko empezó a correr en dirección a los parques del lugar. Momoko salió tras ella, luego Brick las siguió.

— ¡Ven aquí, Kyoko!

— ¡A ver si me atrapas! ¡Jajaja!

Kyoko subió por uno de los toboganes, Momoko iba tras ellas, corriendo desesperadamente. Kyoko logró llegar hasta la planta de arriba, intentando esconderse. Miraba hacía ambos lados a ver si había un lugar, y encontró una gran piscina de pelotas. Miró hacía tras, verificando que no hubiera nadie.

— ¡Espero que puedas esconderte, niña!

Se oyó desde lo lejos la voz de Momoko que cada vez se oía más cerca. Sin ninguna duda, Kyoko se lanzó hacia las pelotas y se hundió en ellas, intentando no ser encontrada.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? — Se preguntaba a sí misma Momoko.

Momoko había llegado al lugar donde Kyoko había estado segundos atrás. También se percató de la gran piscina, así que decidió ir a investigar si allí estaba.

— ¿Kyoko? — Llamó Momoko. Kyoko la había escuchado y por seguridad no movió ninguna articulación de su cuerpo. (n/n: Esa Kyoko si que es lista, ¿Eh? xD)

Y para la mala suerte de Kyoko, no se dio cuenta que uno de sus largos cabellos, sobresalían del escondite. (n/n: xDD) Tampoco supo que Momoko lo había visto y supo inmediatamente que era ella.

—Vamos Kyoko, sé que estás aquí, ya no tienes que esconderte— Decía Momoko mientras estiraba su pierna hundiéndola sigilosamente dentro de la piscina. Luego metió la otra del mismo modo y se acercó a ella. Kyoko no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que Momoko la había encontrado, así que no se preocupó en asomarse un poco. Lo primero que vio, que obviamente había sido Momoko, provocó que soltara un grito desprevenidamente. Momoko se abalanzó contra ella y la hundió más, empezando una guerra de pelotas.

Brick las había estado buscando todo este tiempo, hasta que subió a la planta de arriba donde estaba la susodicha piscina. Suspiró al ver la escena de Kyoko y Momoko, que tenían una distancia prudente, donde la aprovechaban para lanzarse una y otra pelota, ambas reían y gritaban cuando una pelota las golpeaba. Se acercó a ellas y tomo asiento en el borde del camino, quiero decir, algunos pasos atrás para entrar en la piscina.

— ¿Qué… rayos… les pasa?

Ambas chicas lo observaron con aún plantada la sonrisa en su rostro. Él las miró confundido sin entender nada. Volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron maliciosamente, tomaron al pelirrojo por ambas manos y lo arrojaron a la piscina junto con ellas, lanzándole una y otra pelota. Brick se hundió en ella hasta el fondo, protegiéndose de los tiros que mandaban ellas, volviendo a salir con miles de pelotas en sus manos, atacando a las dos chicas. Y bueno, así estuvieron un largo rato.

— ¡Deténganse ya! — Ordenó Momoko— ¿No creen que ya debemos irnos? Hemos estado aquí casi una media hora.

Brick y Kyoko asintieron, riendo un poco por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

—Oye, la próxima vez que tu sobrinita cumpla años, nos invitas, ¿Okey? — Dijo Brick mientras se recostaba en su cama. Si, ahora ellas estaban en casa del pelirrojo.

—Jajaja, no lo olvidaré, pero ahora que nos divertimos bastante, yo me iré, los dejaré solos— Decía Kyoko en un tono picaron mientras salía por la puerta.

Momoko yacía sentada justa al lado de Brick, solo que se encontraba recostada en el suelo.

—Eso si que fue divertido— Le dijo Momoko a él, dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Si que lo fue— Dijo Brick dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Brick empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Momoko, provocando que esta cerrara los ojos y apoyara su cabeza en el borde de la cama.

—Brick…

Empezó a decir Momoko volviendo a la posición en que estaba.

—No quiero tener que ir a rehabilitación— Le dijo en un tono algo triste.

—Momoko, tienes que ir. Además de que si no vas, te por seguro que me enojaré—Dijo con un semblante serio. Ella lo miró melancólica, para levantarse e ir a acostarse junto a él. (n/n: No lo mal piensen. ¬¬) La abrazó y la pegó más a su cuerpo, quería hacerle saber que mientras estuviera con el, nada malo le pasaría. Aferró sus uñas a la camisa que el traía puesta, por su lado, quería hacerle saber, que no quería que se apartara de su lado, que siempre estuviera con ella, como lo ha estado todo este tiempo.

—Te amo, Brick.

—También yo Momoko, también yo.

Finalizó de decir Brick para que ambos cayeran en un profundo sueño. Donde en el mundo, solo existieran ellos dos, y pues claro, junto a Kyoko.

* * *

— _¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_ —Sonaba el teléfono de Momoko. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y dirigió su vista hacía la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro, ya era de noche.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo colocó en su oreja, contestando.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

—_Momoko, ¿Dónde te has metido?_ — Se oyó la voz de su mamá un tanto preocupada.

—Estoy en casa de Brick, ¿Pasa algo malo?

—_No, no ha pasado nada, pero me había preocupado que a estas horas de la noche o hayas vuelto a casa._

— ¿Qué hora es?

—_Son las doce, vuelve ya ¿Si?_ — ¿Doce? ¿Había dormido tanto tiempo?

— ¿Doce?... eehh, si mamá, voy en camino.

Terminó de decir para trancar la conversación. Volteó su rostro y miró a Brick que aún dormía. Rió un poco, se veía tan tierno en esa posición. Tomó sus cosas e intentó levantarse sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola lentamente. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vio que todas las puertas estaban cerradas, quiere decir que todos dormían.

— ¿Momoko? — Le preguntó Butch que salía de su habitación, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Paró su caminar, quedando inmóvil, para voltearse y ver a un Butch con los brazos cruzados.

—Eehh, hola Butch— Le dijo algo dudosa mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

—Si lo sé, es que, vine en la tarde y me quedé dormida junto a Brick.

—Está bien, como digas, lo único es que, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo?

—Si, contigo.

— ¿Y qué quieres decirme?

—Ven conmigo— Decía mientras caminaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Momoko lo siguió, después de todo, solo era Butch.

* * *

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?... Brick… ¿Él te dijo?

—No, el no me dijo nada. Yo lo averigüé por mi mismo.

— ¿Y cómo… cómo lo dedujiste?

—Tuve en cuenta tu actitud, te estuve viendo, y no fue muy difícil saberlo.

—… ¿Soy tan obvia?

Butch asintió levemente.

— ¿Y como vas?

—Pues, Brick me ha ayudado bastante, ya la dejé, aunque debo admitir que no fue muy fácil.

— Supongo, no es algo, que se remedie de la noche a la mañana… ¿Tus mamá lo sabe?

—Si, pero hasta hace poco tiempo empezó a importarle.

— ¿Porqué?

—Amm, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Como quieras. ¿Has pensado en ir a…

—Si. Y es que no sé si en verdad quiero ir.

— ¿Porqué? Sería un muy buen comienzo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero se me hace difícil apartarme de las personas a quienes más aprecio, y más cuando todo está empezando a salir bien.

—Sé que no será fácil, pero sería muy bueno para ti, especialmente con las personas que te rodean.

Eso había sonado parecido a lo que había dicho Kyoko. Tres a cero, creo que debería considerarlo mejor.

—See, lo sé. Lo pensaré, después de todo, es por mi bien.

—Muy bien, cuando lo pienses, me dices.

—Si, te diré.

—De acuerdo, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, que también puedes contar conmigo.

Butch le sonrió de una manera sincera, lo que provocó que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Gracias Butch, es muy bueno de tu parte.

—Nah, eres la novia de mi hermano, debo hacerte saber que soy un amigo.

—Está bien, yo ya tengo que irme, mi mamá debe estarse volviendo loca— Butch rió ante esto, contagiándole su risa.

—Si, ya es tarde, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

* * *

—Argh, me muero del sueño.

—Nos lo has dicho millones de veces, Kyoko— Respondió cansada Momoko de las quejas de Kyoko.

—Lo sé, es que en verdad tengo sueño.

Brick suspiró, Kyoko era única.

—Momoko, ¿Puedo ir esta noche a tu casa? Mis padres saldrán y no tienen con quien dejarme.

—Aaa… por supuesto, yo le diré a mi mamá— Dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Será lo mejor! —Gritó entusiasmada.

Momoko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

* * *

— ¿A qué hora viene Kyoko? — Preguntó la mamá de Momoko.

—Ya debería a ver llegado— Contestó Momoko tomando bocado de una pequeña fresa.

Inmediatamente después de eso, alguien tocaba la puerta. Momoko insinuó que podía ser ella y saltó de la silla para abrir.

— ¡Kyoko! ¡Llegaste! — Kyoko sonrió ante eso y entro a la casa. Observó todo muy detenidamente, le gustaba mucho la casa de Momoko.

—Wow, si que es linda tu casa.

—No te creas, no es tan asombrosa.

—A mi me gusta… ¿Y, ella es tu mamá? — Momoko asintió respondiéndole a su pregunta. Kyoko dirigió su vista hacía su mamá, mientras caminaba hacía ella.

—… Hola, yo soy Kyoko— Dijo saludándola. Hikaru volteó su mirada y sonrió.

—Hola, yo soy Hikaru, la mamá de Momoko.

—Un placer—Dijo sonriendo. (n/n: See… Kyoko tiene modales. xD)

—Kyoko, ella es mi hermanita menor, Kuriko— Le dio presentándole a Kuriko, que estaba coloreando un libro de dibujos. Kuriko la miró extrañada, a lo que Kyoko respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kyoko— Saludó hincándose a la altura de Kuriko.

—Hola… Yo soy Kuriko— Le dijo en un tono infantil. Kyoko volvió a sonreír, cuanto amaba los niños.

Kyoko se enderezó y volvió a mirar a Momoko, la cual sonreía.

—Bueno Kyoko, ven, vamos a mi habitación— Le dijo empezando a caminar.

Kyoko la siguió, y entraron.

* * *

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer? — Preguntó Momoko, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, viendo el techo, mientras que Kyoko estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama.

—No lo sé, dime tú.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, el día había pasado volando, habían hecho las cosas más extrañas del mundo, y pues, claro. Mayoría se le había ocurrido a Kyoko.

—Hablemos nomás, me entretiene conversar con las personas.

—Jeje, está bien.

—Y dime, ¿Irás a rehabilitación?

Ella suspiró, maldita droga.

—See, si iré.

— ¿Enserio?

—Si, lo pensé y si, si iré.

— ¡Qué bien! Ya no tendrás problemas, ya verás que todo será mucho mejor.

—Estoy emocionada— Le dio irónica.

—Oh vamos, ¿Prefieres quedarte así?

—No, pero…

—Entonces, cierra lo boca.

Momoko frunció el ceño, nadie podía ganarle a Kyoko.

—Como sea, ¿Tienes hambre?

—Argh, tú siempre tienes hambre.

—Cállate, solo pregunté si tenías hambre.

—Pues, algo.

—Entonces, cierra la boca.

Kyoko alzó una ceja, le estaba haciendo burla.

* * *

— ¿Sabes? Se siente extraño que tú y Brick sean novios— Comentó de repente Kyoko, comiendo una cereza.

— ¿Enserio?

—See, ya que anteriormente, eran mejores amigos y ahora, novios, aunque es muy común que eso ocurra.

—Si lo sé, es muy común, pero ¿Sabes algo, Kyoko? Estoy enamorada, muy enamorada de Brick, y eso es lo que menos me importa— Le respondió comiendo otra cereza, Momoko.

—Aww, eso sonó lindo, además de que hacen una bonita pareja.

Momoko sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga.

—Nunca lo había pensado.

—Pues, yo sí. ¡Que suerte tienes!

— ¿Suerte? — Preguntó confundida.

—Si, suerte, todas las chicas suspiran por Brick, y cuando digo suspirar, es suspirar— Momoko rió.

—Quieres decir, que todas las chicas se mueren por el, podría tener a quien sea, ¿Porqué crees que me eligió a mi? — Kyoko se quedó pensativa y luego le dijo.

—Supongo que por que el vio algo especial en ti, tu pensabas que no valías nada, que no eras nada, pero el vio algo más, conozco a Brick y sé que te quiere muchísimo, se le nota demasiado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Kyoko estaba en lo cierto, ¿Será por eso que Brick estaba con ella? Siempre se había sentido como una basura y había sido el quien le había hecho saber que era mucho más que eso. ¡Pues claro! El lo sabía y quería que lo supiera.

—Valla, es cierto.

—Mmm, si que lo es.

—Kyoko… estás loca.

—Ya empiezas a darte cuenta.

Y bueno, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, habían comido tanto dulce que ya les estaban fallando las neuronas, ya que empezaron a reír descontroladamente, sin parar.

* * *

**Listo, me siento aliviada.**

**Ya no me sentiré culpable por haberlos hecho esperar. :D**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han leído hasta ahora, enserio, muchas gracias.**

**Nos vemos luego. n.n**

**Reviews?**


	11. Ch, 11- Adiós a todos

**Notas De La Autora: **¡HOLA! Aquí subiendo otro capitulo. Lamento, MUCHO la demora queridos lectores, es que hace poco, comencé clases y bueno, ahora estoy en 6to y son más responsabilidades así que… T.T Tardaré un poco más en subir los capítulos, pero de todas maneras los subiré. :B

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Estoy nerviosa. — Murmuró Momoko cruzada de brazos. Denotándose más fácil su nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, Momoko, pero se pasará rápido, te lo aseguro. — Le dijo Brick tratando de tranquilizarla, abrazándola desde atrás.

—Por supuesto, además Brick y yo te visitaremos diariamente. — Comentó Kyoko, echándole ánimos.

Momoko, Brick y Kyoko, esperaban fuera de la casa de la pelirroja, mientras la mamá de ella, arreglaba todas las cosas. En eso, Hikaru aparece por la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Ya está todo listo? — Preguntó Hikaru para asegurar que ya podían irse. Momoko asintió insegura, no quería irse, por lo menos no ahorita. Ya era el momento de madurar, era el momento de ir a _rehabilitación._ —Suban todos. — Kyoko y Brick tomaron asiento en la parte trasera junto con Kuriko, la cual abrazaba infantilmente al pelirrojo. Y Momoko estaba en el asiento del copiloto, sumamente nerviosa. Hikaru, empezó a manejar.

Unos cuarenta minutos pasaron desde que se montaron. Momoko recostó su cabeza en la ventana, la cual se veía algo borrosa debido a unas gotas de lluvia que caían lentamente. El silenció se hizo presente en el auto, nadie pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. Tal vez, estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos, que ya se habían alejado de la realidad. Hikaru detuvo el movimiento del carro, desconcertando a los jóvenes.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Le preguntó Momoko al notar que detuvo.

—Paré en una heladería, deben tener hambre, ninguno comió antes de venir, así que, vengan. — Terminó de decir para abrir la puerta y salir rápidamente. Los demás siguieron a Hikaru y entraron al lugar. Pidieron su orden a uno de los mesoneros que habían allí,y nomás pocos minutos para que su orden fuera entregada.

— ¿A dónde te irás, Momoko? — Habló de repente la hermanita menor de Momoko. Ella la observó y respondió pausadamente.

—Tranquila Kuriko, no me iré muy lejos. Además podrás venir a visitarme cuando tu quieras, así que nos veremos la mayor parte del tiempo. — La chica pelirroja sonrió tiernamente, provocando que Kuriko hiciera lo mismo.

—Iré a visitarte todos los días también yo, ¿Oíste? — Le dijo Kyoko más en forma de regaño que de costumbre.

—Lo sé. Lo has dicho todo este tiempo.

—Bah, ¿Quién sabe? Es para recordártelo. Y tú Brick, vendrás conmigo. — El nombrado miró directamente a Kyoko, con una vista algo seria.

—Si… yo iré. — Momoko alzó una ceja, había notado a Brick algo extraño.

— ¡Y si no me dejan entrar, me les lanzo a los guardias mientras tu Brick entras y vez a Momoko! — Momoko rió levemente. Pero su sonrisa se borró al volver a mirar al pelirrojo. —Aunque me metan en la cárcel, todo por ti, niña. Así que me las debes… — Kyoko se cruzó de brazos mientras los demás charlaban entre sí. — ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Traje una cámara, podemos tomar algunas fotografías. — Dijo. Momoko suspiró, ya se había imaginado este momento. Sabía perfectamente que Kyoko, adoraba tomarse fotos, especialmente con muecas en ellas.

—Está bien. — Momoko se le acercó a Kyoko posicionándose a su lado. Kyoko puso la cámara en frente de ellas, tomando la foto.

* * *

—Kyoko, ya, basta.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Solo una más, ¿Si? — La chica pelinegra insistía en que se tomarán una más, pero Momoko ya estaba cansada, habían tomado quinientas fotos en toda la tarde.

—Argh, está bien, pero solo una más, ¿Okey? — Kyoko asintió.

—Pero, esta vez, quiero que salgamos todos. — Kyoko volteó su mirada a un gordito chistoso que caminaba tranquilamente comiendo su helado. — ¡Oiga, señor! ¿Podría tomarnos una foto?

—Si… claro. — Contestó sonriendo. Todos se agruparon. Hikaru cargó a Kuriko en sus brazos, Kyoko sacó la lengua preparada y Brick tomó de la cintura a Momoko, abrazándola tiernamente. Ella sonrió debido al acto hecho por el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba sus manos. Todos sonrieron al ver como el gordito le daba clic al botón. Un gran flash se disparó y todos volvieron a sus posiciones normales.

—Ahora, si. Vámonos, el lugar queda lejos y no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo. — Anunció Hikaru, todos obedecieron y se montaron en el auto, retomando el camino.

* * *

— _¡Kaoru!_ _— Gritó la pequeña niña de largo cabello pelirrojo._

—_Cálmate Momoko, no me ocurrió nada. _— _Contestó la pelinegra, sonriéndole a su amiga. Ella se aferró al brazo de su amiga y cubrió su rostro en el._

—_No quiero que te ocurra nada malo._

—_Nada malo me ocurrirá, soy Kaoru, ¿Lo olvidas? _—_ Ella rió un poco debido al comentario de su amiga de nueve años._

—_Si, lo sé. Pero, de todas maneras no quiero que te ocurra nada._ —_ Contestó seria.- ¿Seremos siempre amigas, cierto?_

— _¡Por supuesto! ¡Jamás dejaremos de ser amigas! _—_ Respondió animada. Momoko sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga._

* * *

—Momoko… despierta. — Hikaru movía el hombro de Momoko intentado despertarla, mientras ella abría perezosamente los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó aburrida.

—Hemos llegado, bájate del auto.

— ¿Llegamos? ¿Tan rápido? — Inmediatamente, incorporó su cuerpo y asomó su vista hacía la ventana. Un edificio gris, poco alegre, se podía observar.

—Dormiste todo el viaje, obviamente te pareció corto, pero en realidad fue bastante largo.

—Pero, yo… — Pausó mirando el paisaje. — Bueno, vamos.

* * *

Entrando al lugar, se podía contemplar un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores y bancas donde podía recostarse. Bastante lindo. Hikaru los dirigía a la recepción, luego, Momoko seguiría sola.

—Aquí es. Momoko, ella es tu asesora. Ella te vigilará y te ayudará en lo que le pidas, estará contigo estos nueve meses. — Momoko volteó su mirada a la mujer que la acompañaría, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. — Su nombre es, Daniela.

—Hola Momoko. — Saludó alegremente.

—… Hola.

—Bueno, hija. Nos despedimos. — Hikaru soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas invisibles, nadie las notó.

—Mamá, yo… — Hikaru interrumpió a Momoko, dándole el abrazo más emocional de la tierra. De los ojos de Momoko, brotaron lágrimas, imposibles de evitar. Al separarse, Hikaru limpió el rostro de Momoko, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—Momoko… — Llamó Kyoko. Momoko volteó a ver a su querida amiga, la cual mantenía un rostro lleno de tristeza, visible a diez metros de distancia. — Te apuras, será aburrido sin ti. Y no quiero nada de drogas, nada Te quiero ver en nueve meses, no aumentes más tu estancia aquí.

—Lo sé. En nueve meses nos veremos. — Contestó sonriendo. Se dieron un abrazo en forma de despedida y vino Kuriko, aferrándose a su cintura.

—Adiós, hermana.

—Adiós, Kuriko. No te pongas triste, ya verás que nos veremos muy pronto. — Besó la frente de Kuriko y sobó su mejilla, borrándole lágrimas. Momoko miró a Brick, Kyoko hizo una señal y todos los que estaban en la sala, salieron dándoles, _privacidad. _

—Brick… Este es el adiós, ¿Verdad?

—Así es, Momoko.

—Esos momentos que pasamos, ¿Quedarán atrás?

—No.

— ¿No?

—No. Esos momentos que pasaron, por más tristes que sean, los pasamos tu y yo, y eso jamás lo olvidaré.

— ¿Y a mí? ¿Me olvidarás?

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

—Claro, vendré seguido. No te dejé sola y nunca te dejaré.

— ¿Y cuando salga de aquí, que pasará?

—Lo que tú quieras que pase.

— ¿Lo, que yo quiera?

—Es decisión tuya, no mía.

— ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?

—No sabes cuanto quisiera, pero no puedo.

— ¿Me darías un beso? — Brick sonrió. Se acercó a su rostro, y besó sus labios dulcemente. Cuanto hubiera dado por haberse quedado con ella, pero lastimosamente no podía. La amaba demasiado. No quería alejarse de ella ni un poquito. Momoko dejó de besarlo y acarició su mejilla, desviándose a su cabello, entrelazándolo entre sus dedos.

—Eres mío, no lo olvides.

—No lo olvido. — Contestó acorralándola en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello que estaba recogido en una cola, adornado con un lazo de color rojo. — Te amo, princesa.

—Igual yo. — Contestó melancólicamente. Brick se separó de ella, acarició su rostro y se marchó sin decir absolutamente nada, dejando a Momoko completamente sola en la recepción. Luego, su asesora vino y la condujo hasta su recamara.

* * *

—Aquí es. — La chica abrió la puerta, dejándole ver un humilde y sencillo cuarto de color blanco. La cama cubierta por un mantel blanco y una pequeña mesita al lado de esta.

—Cuando acomodes tu pertenencias, puedes ir hacía la planta baja, donde está situado el jardín, allí estaré y yo, junto a todos tus compañeros. — Momoko asintió levemente, mientras que Daniela salía del lugar cerrando la puerta. Exploró con la mirada cada parte de la habitación, tendría que acostumbrarse a esto, ya que este sería su hogar dentro de—_largos_—nueve meses.

* * *

La chica bajó exactamente donde le habían ordenado. Logró ver a distancia a Daniela, la cual estaba sentada en una de las bancas, charlando con otra de las asesoras. Ella se acercó lentamente, pues no sabía que mierda tenía/podía hacer.

—Daniela… — Llamó. Daniela la escuchó y volteó a mirarla, esta sonrió y se levantó.

— ¿Todo listo, Momoko?

—Eso creo.

—Perfecto. Mira, primero, te daremos el uniforme del lugar. Luego, uno de los chicos te mostrará el edificio y después de eso, charlaré un poco contigo, ¿Si?

—Claro.

—Bueno, sígueme.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal, te gusta? — Momoko, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, parecía una encarcelada.

—Amm, si, mucho.

—Bueno, entonces, llamaré a uno de los internados, espera. — Unos pocos minutos pasaron rápidamente. Luego, llegó Daniela con un chico a su lado, este tenía los ojos grises, y cabello castaño. —Mira. Él es Nicolás.

—Hola, Momoko. — Saludó secamente.

—Hola Nicolás. — Contestó de igual manera.

* * *

Y este momento, sería uno de los mejores días de Momoko, y al mismo tiempo, uno de los peores. Después de todo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante con su tan amado novio.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	12. Ch, 12- Malos comienzos

N**o**t**a**s** D**e** L**a** A**u**t**o**r**a**: **¡Hola, lectores! Con nuevo capítulo, perdonen la tardanza, la escuela no me deja mucho. :c. He querido escribirlo desde hace ufffffff, pero, whatevah, espero que les guste.

**D**i**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Y, cuándo empezaste con esto, Momoko? — Le preguntó Nicolás esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

—Pues, hace tres años, creo. — Respondió haciendo memoria.

—Mmm, ¿Y por qué has decido dejarla?

—Porque ahora sé, que hacer eso le causa tanto daño a los seres que aprecio como a mí.

—Es una valiente decisión, Momoko.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bien, de ahora en adelante, yo seré tu amigo, te mostraré el lugar, y si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo en la hora del almuerzo, ya que eres nueva, no tienes a nadie con quien estar.

Ella lo miró fijamente, y asintió lentamente, dibujando una muy pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasará con Brick, señora Hikaru? Apenas salimos de llevar a Momoko y pasa esto, Dios mío, espero que esté bien. — Le decía Kyoko a Hikaru, con lágrimas chorreando por sus ojos.

—No sé, cariño, pero cuando Momoko se entere, quien sabrá como será su reacción.

—No debemos decirle, tal vez quiera saber como está y escape del lugar, no, es mejor no decirle hasta que salga de rehabilitación. — Hikaru la observó, Kyoko tenía algo de razón, era preferible que Momoko no supiera nada.

* * *

—Todo está pasando de acuerdo al plan. Saldrá perfecto, Kaoru. Ya verás. — Le decía Miyako muy segura de sus palabras a la hermosa chica de ojos jade.

—Sí, me alegro. — Dijo. Miyako la notó diferente, no se veía muy alegre.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, claro que no, no me pasa nada, ¿No ves que estoy demasiado emocionada por destruirle la vida a Momoko? Puff. — Entonó el sarcasmo, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracias a nuestra rubia.

—Pues sí, se la voy a destruir, va a pagar todo lo que me hizo, todo.

* * *

Después de un mes de lo ocurrido, Momoko y Nicolás se encontraban charlando en su habitación, muy alegremente.

—Y pues, se nota que quieres mucho a tu novio. — Le dijo algo serio.

—No lo quiero Nicolás, lo amo. Ha estado conmigo en todos estos momentos, me ha ayudado en tantas ocasiones, le debo la vida prácticamente, jeje.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Y tú no tienes novia? — Preguntó tímidamente.

—No, por ahora no.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Eres un chico muy agradable. — Dijo sonriendo, Momoko.

—Jeje, no lo sé, por ahora quiero estar… _solo. _

—Entiendo. — Ambos dirigieron su vista hacía otro ángulo, se sentían algo incómodos. En ese mismo momento, alguien interrumpió la escena, entrando lentamente ala habitación.

—Señorita Momoko. Tiene una carta. — _¿Una carta? _— Pensó Momoko. Se levantó rápidamente, tomando el sobre, lo abrió y sacó la nota. Era de Kyoko.

— ¡Kyoko! — Gritó emocionada la pelirroja, asustando un poco al chico de ojos castaños.

— ¿Quién es Kyoko? — Le preguntó acercándosele.

—Es mi mejor amiga, ¡Y me envió una carta! — Momoko se veía tan entusiasmada, Nicolás pudo notar que ella quería bastante a la tal Kyoko.

La carta decía: _"¡Momoko! No he tenido tiempo para escribirte, pero tomé este pequeño momento para poder hacerlo. Te extraño demasiado, ya ha pasado un mes desde que no te veo, UN MES, ¿Entiendes qué es un mes? Treinta días, mucho tiempo para mí, Momoko. Puff. En fin, han pasado tantas cosas, prefiero no contártelas, es preferible decírtelas después, cuando nos veamos, y aunque no falta poco, ahora falta menos, y eso es lo bueno. Tu familia te extraña mucho, no más que yo, claro, pero si lo hacen, bastante. Kuriko siempre pregunta por ti, me dan ganas de llorar al verla así, es muy triste, pero en este momento está conmigo aquí, vigilándome, observado cada movimiento mío… Me da miedo. Ok no, pero sí, esta niña pegada a mí me incomoda, vuelve rápido, para que se despegue. Jeje. Supongo que te estarás preguntando, ¿Dónde está Brick? Y bueno… él, está bien, como siempre queriendo verte, jaja. Espero que cuando regreses, se besen, y se babeen toda la cara a besos, aw, será tan lindo. Jaja, da igual, ojalá hagas amigos, te los mereces. Recuerda que te quiero demasiado, aunque no llevemos tanto tiempo juntas, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana. Te veré dentro de ocho meses, Momoko. ¡Adiós! _

_Atentamente: Kyoko, tu mejor amiga. 3."_

Momoko no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, Nicolás notó esto al instante y corrió de inmediato hacía ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Momoko? — Le preguntó preocupado.

—Nada, es que… los extraño tanto. — Respondió guardando la nota, con una sonrisa plena en el rostro.

—Te vez muy feliz. — Nicolás fue contagiado por su alegría.

—Lo estoy.

* * *

—Oh Brick, eres todo un amor. — Se oía una voz femenina.

—Y tú eres tan… deliciosa. — Oyó la voz de Brick, responderle a la mujer en un tono realmente, ¿Sensual? No, eso no estaba pasando.

—Lo sé, cariño, no tienes que decirlo. Te amo, Brick. — Le dijo en un susurro.

—Yo mucho más, **Miyako. **

— ¡AH! — Momoko se levantó de su cama, con la mano echa un puño presionando su pecho justo en su corazón. Toda despeinada, y con el rostro espantado, miró hacía el reloj, que marcaba las una de la mañana. Pensó en lo que había visto, ¿Había sido un sueño? No lo sabía, se veía tan real, tan… _horrible. _¡Como pudo haber soñado tal cosa! Su novio, su amado novio, complaciendo a su peor enemiga, la que destruyó su felicidad, su vida, su todo. No, eso tenía que ser un mal sueño y listo. Que lo hubiera soñado no significaba nada… ¿O sí?

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, quería sacar esos pensamientos ridículos. Volvió a acostarse, y cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse, pero no podía hacerlo, esa imagen, esa escena, seguía presente en su mente, y eso la torturaba.

Sacó sus piernas de la cama, introduciendo sus pies en las pantuflas rosadas que le habías regalado su mamá meses atrás, un poco antes de irse. Salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacía la cocina, en busca de un vaso llenos de agua fría, un agua le refrescaría la mente y le haría bien.

Se sentó en la mesa, pensando. Solamente pensando.

Escuchó unos pasos.

¿Sería Nicolás? Tal vez la oyó caminar, y fue en busca de ella a ver que le pasaba. O tal vez era Daniela, inspeccionando todo. Pero no. Estaba equivocada. Era nada más y nada menos que Isabella, una niña de unos doce años, que había caído en la adicción gracias a su abuelo, que la obligaba a drogarse para después prostituirla. Su vida había sido desagradable, por eso decidió escaparse, y de una vez internarse en rehabilitación cuando se dio cuenta de que dependía de la droga. Esa niña era hermosa. Tez pálida, sus ojos marrones brillaban intensamente, cautivándote al instante, y una que otra pecas en sus blancas mejillas, su cabello corto, al igual que sus ojos, era hermoso, lacio. Sin duda, esa niña era extremadamente hermosa. Y lo que tenía de hermosa, lo tenía de joven. Muy joven como para estar en ese lugar.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Qué haces levantada, no deberías estar durmiendo? — Preguntó viéndola fijamente.

—No puedo dormir, por eso vine. ¿Podría dormir contigo?

—Claro Isa, pero, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Tienes miedo? — Isabella asintió. — Y a ver, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—No lo sé, solo sé que tengo miedo, y no quiero estar sola, **Bombón.** — Sí, nomas Isabella le decía así, ya que vivía comiendo uno que otro chocolate, y ella la había apodado **Bombón.**

—Jaja, está bien, puedes dormir conmigo. ¿Quieres sentarte? — Ella se arrimó un poco, dándole espacio a la niña para que pudiera sentarse. — ¿Quieres uno? Están muy ricos. — Le dijo Momoko tomando un chocolate y metiéndoselo a la boca lentamente. Isabella miró el dulce, y asintió, provocando que Momoko le otorgara uno en su mano.

—Momoko, ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? — Momoko tosió un poco por la pregunta hecha por la pequeña niña.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Isa? — Trató de preguntar, con el chocolate aún atorado en la garganta.

—No sé, me vino curiosidad.

—Bueno, pues… Algo así. — Le respondió con un cierto sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. Los ojos de Isabella se dilataron, y de su rostro, nació una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿De veras? ¡Cuéntame sobre él, Momoko! — Decía entusiasmada. — Cuéntame. Momoko al ver a la niña tan emocionada, decidió hablar.

—Pues, se llama Brick.

— ¿Y cómo lo conociste?

—Estudia en mi escuela, cuando lo inscribieron, nos conocimos. Él fue el que hizo que decidiera entrar a rehabilitación, y sin él, no sé… No sé que haría, Isa. Es mi todo.

—Aww, ¿Y es lindo? Jeje.

—Jaja, sí, muy.

— ¿Y son novios?

—Claro, jeje, espero que lo seamos por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Lo quiero conocer, Momoko! Cuando salgamos, ¿Me lo presentas?

— ¡Claro Isabella! Yo te lo presentaré, cuando nos veamos.

—Debes estar muy enamorada de él, Momoko. — Dijo recostándose en el mesón.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Decía, mientras comía un chocolate.

—Por tu rostro, cuando hablas de él, te noto tan feliz, y esa sonrisa, Booombón. — Momoko río, esa niña siempre te alegraba el día.

—Es imposible no enamorarse de él, Isabella, él es… Perfecto, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma en que me mira, la forma en que es, lo que dice, todo. Para mí, es simplemente perfecto.

— ¡Momoko! Nunca te había oído hablar así de alguien. El amor es algo muy bonito, debes aprovecharlo. — Le dijo. Isabella notó que Momoko no paraba de sonreír, le gustaba verla así.

—Lo sé, haré lo posible por estar siempre contenta con él, ya que no hay muchos chicos como Brick, ¿Sabes? — Momoko la miraba atentamente. —Cuando encuentres al indicado, Isabella, entenderás como me siento, sabrás lo que es estar enamorada, y lo importante que es el amor para una chica.

—Palabras sabias, Bombón, me inspiras demasiado.

—Solo digo lo que pienso, jeje.

— ¡Exacto! Lo que **tú** piensas, como **tú** eres, quisiera ser como tú cuando crezca.

—Yo no soy un ejemplo a seguir, Isabella.

— ¡Claro que lo eres! Eres una persona maravillosa, muy agradable, y contigo se pasan momentos geniales.

—Si tú lo dices Isa, jaja, gracias. — Le dijo apenada por su comentario.

—En fin. ¿Sabes Momoko? Ya tengo sueño, que tal si nos vamos a dormir.

—Sí, vayamos a dormir.

* * *

Momoko seguía hablando con Nicolás. A Momoko le caía muy bien, era un chico muy agradable, después de todo.

El teléfono sonó.

Por casualidad que era para Momoko. Era Kyoko.

— ¿Hola? — Sí, era ella, pero… ¿Estaba… _llorando_? —¿Qué carajos te pasa, Kyoko? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—_Momoko… Algo terrible le ocurrió a Brick. _— A Momoko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

— ¿Qué, qué le pasó? ¡Dime! — Ya se estaba alterando. — ¿Es muy grave?

—_Muy grave._

* * *

R**e**v**i**e**w****s**?


	13. Ch, 13- Remember me

N**o**t**a**s** D**e** L**a** A**u**t**o**r**a**: **LA HISTORIA VIVE... xD, ¡Lean, espero sea de su agrado!

**D**i**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoko seguía hablando con Nicolás. A Momoko le caía muy bien, era un chico muy agradable, después de todo.

El teléfono sonó.

Por casualidad que era para Momoko. Era Kyoko.

— ¿Hola? — Sí, era ella, pero… ¿Estaba… _llorando_? —¿Qué carajos te pasa, Kyoko? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—_Momoko… Algo terrible le ocurrió a Brick._— A Momoko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

— ¿Qué, qué le pasó? ¡Dime! — Ya se estaba alterando. — ¿Es muy grave?

—_Muy grave._

— ¿Qué es? ¡Kyoko no te quedes callada! — Las lágrimas delataron a Momoko.

— ¿Qué ocurre Momoko? — Nicolás se acercó a ella.

—_Hace días… tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Y hoy nos avisaron qué…_

—Espera. ¿Tuvo un accidente automovilístico? ¿Tú sabías?

—_S-si, yo sabía Momoko._

— ¡y por qué no me lo avisaste!

— _¡No queríamos preocuparte!_

—Como sea, ¿Qué fue lo que les avisaron? Por favor dime que se encuentra bien…

—_Momoko… él… él, perdió la memoria_.

El corazón de la pelirroja se detuvo por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, con un montón de lágrimas escurriendo por ellos. Sus labios temblaban. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, no podía articular las palabras.

— ¡El qué! ¡N-no es posible! ¡NO PUEDE SER! — Se arrojó al suelo, sus piernas ya no aguantaban.

— ¡Momoko! — Gritó el castaño.

—_Iré para allá con tú mamá y te explicaremos las demás cosas._

Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, sentía como rápidamente perdía todas las fuerzas. Su vista se nubló, y lo último que llegó a oír fue la voz de Nicolás gritando su nombre.

* * *

Todo es una maldita mierda. ¿Qué hizo él para merecerse eso? ¿Acaso es tan malo? No, no lo es. Ya no recordará nada, todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que sentimos. No recordará mi nombre, ni el amor que sentía por mí. Ni siquiera el que yo sentía por él.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, mi cuerpo estaba recostado en la cama de mí habitación. Oía perfectamente las voces de mi mamá y Kyoko, pero no entendía lo que decían. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, y dirigí mi vista hacía Kyoko. La cual me observó e inmediatamente fue hacía mí.

—Momoko-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Tomó mi mano.

—No. —Contesté secamente. — ¿Debería sentirme bien? Todo lo bueno se está convirtiendo en malo, como antes…

—No digas eso, las personas pueden recobrar la memoria fácilmente.

—Y otras nunca la pueden recobrar. — Kyoko bajó su rostro tristemente.

—Corazón, no todo está perdido. — Mi mamá se sentó en la cama, al lado mío. Pasó su mano por mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas. —El te amó, y lo sigue haciendo. Muy dentro de él aún sigue existiendo ese sentimiento.

— ¿Y si se enamora de otra chica? Tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, nuestra relación, para él, nunca existió. No quiero que se sienta encadenado a mí, o que esté obligado a quererme.

—Se paciente corazón. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, no te desanimes. Recuerda, que no todo está perdido. Estoy más que segura, o mejor dicho, estamos más que seguras… — Observó a Kyoko. — de que Brick sigue enamorado de ti.

* * *

—_Brick… Este es el adiós, ¿Verdad?_

—_Así es, Momoko._

—_Esos momentos que pasamos, ¿Quedarán atrás?_

—_No._

— _¿No?_

—_No. Esos momentos que pasaron, por más tristes que sean, los pasamos tu y yo, y eso jamás lo olvidaré._

— _¿Y a mí? ¿Me olvidarás?_

—_Por supuesto que no._

* * *

—Come por favor, Bombón. —Isabella insistía en que comiera, pero no tenía nada de hambre, me sentía sin fuerza para todo. Y más obvio era porque no había comido nada en todo el día.

—No tengo hambre…

—Te hará un gran mal si no comes, por favor… hazlo. Brick no quisiera verte así.

—Brick no me conoce. En éste momento si me viera, sería alguien más del montón, no le importo en nada por ahora.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Podrá no recordar nada de lo que vivieron, pero si una vez le gustaste, dos veces también. Y estoy más que segurísima de que no le gustaría verte así. Come. Tienes que mantenerte fuerte, para que cuando salgas de aquí, ir a buscarlo y conquistarlo de nuevo. No te sientas mal, mantén la fe, porque por algo pasan las cosas. Yo sé que algo buena te espera a fuera de éste lugar, solo tienes que esperar. Hazlo por mí, por Kyoko, por tu mamá, por él… Por Brick.

Ésta niña. Demasiado genio para tener solo doce años.

—Isabella… es difícil.

—Que sea difícil no significa que sea imposible. — La miré y sonreí. Era experta en hacerme sentir bien.

* * *

—_Pues, yo sí. ¡Que suerte tienes!_

— _¿Suerte? — Preguntó confundida._

—_Si, suerte, todas las chicas suspiran por Brick, y cuando digo suspirar, es suspirar— Momoko rió._

—_Quieres decir, que todas las chicas se mueren por el, podría tener a quien sea, ¿Porqué crees que me eligió a mi? — Kyoko se quedó pensativa y luego le dijo._

—_Supongo que por que el vio algo especial en ti, tu pensabas que no valías nada, que no eras nada, pero el vio algo más, conozco a Brick y sé que te quiere muchísimo, se le nota demasiado._

* * *

La famosa pelirroja recorría el jardín del lugar. Había más personas hospedadas allí de las que ella pensaba. Tal vez los ocho meses que faltaban no serían tan largos. Pero ella los veía eternos, no se imaginaba el día en que le tocaba salir. Pero aún faltaba mucho para eso. Mucho.

—Oye… — Una voz femenina atravesó sus oídos.

— ¿Me llamas a mí? — Le pregunté a la rubia que estaba a unos diez pasos de mí. Ella asintió viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Miré a ambos lados y fui hacía ella.

— ¿Quién eres? — Le pregunté.

—Mi nombre es Silvia… Momoko. — ¿Y cómo ella sabía mí nombre?

— ¿Cómo sabes mí nombre? No te había visto antes…

—No me noto mucho. Se tú nombre porque oí lo de tú novio. Lo lamento mucho.

—Ah eso. –Giré mi vista- No te preocupes. — La miré. No era fea, era muy bonita. Mantenía su cabello rubio largo. Y sus marrones ojos, resaltaban su blanca piel.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Un mes, casi dos. ¿Tú?

—Siete meses, en dos salgo. — Sonrió. Maldita suertuda.

—Qué bueno, jeje.

—Sí… por fin podré ver a mí familia. A mí hermano mayor, y a mí novio.

— ¿Tienes novio? — Pregunté tratando de iniciar conversación. Ella empezó a caminar y yo la seguí.

—Sí, y lo quiero demasiado. No tienes idea de cuanto lo extraño y… — Paró su hablar al ver que yo me había incomodado. —Sí quieres cambiamos de tema.

—No, descuida. Sigue hablándome de él, de verdad me interesa. — Le sonreí alegremente dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

— ¿Segura?

—Segura. No me hace mal recordar al mío, jaja. — Reí.

—Bueno… lo conocí hace dos años.

* * *

— _¿Qué crees? Beso a mi novia— Espera un momento, ¿Dijo novia?_

— _¿Novia? — Dijimos Kyoko y yo a la vez._

—_Si, novia ¿Verdad Momoko? — Yo lo miré sorprendida, jamás pensé que diría eso._

—_Si, si, somos novios— Respondí un tanto dudosa, pero al mismo tiempo, feliz de decirlo._

—_Wow, no puedo creerlo, ustedes… ¿Novios? — Volvió a preguntar._

—_Si, novios, y será mejor que te acostumbres, porque seremos novios por un largo tiempo._

* * *

— ¿Y tú? Cuéntame cómo se conocieron, y eso. — Empecé a recordar. Todos esos momentos que él y yo pasamos. Já, como olvidarlos.

—Él era nuevo en la escuela…

* * *

_Brick salió de la habitación y Momoko se quedó sola, se recostó en el piso y cerró los ojos._

_-¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si Brick nunca hubiera llegado a mi vida? – dijo Momoko en un susurro._

* * *

—Éramos inseparables. Y era el único que sabía mí secreto, a parte de mis antiguas amigas.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellas?

—Lo dejaron de ser cuando se los conté. Por eso fui tan reservada, temía de que los demás me rechazaran al saberlo. Más de lo que ya lo hacían.

—Qué feo Momoko… continúa con Brick. — Eso me causó algo de risa, parecía una niña cuando hacía algo bueno y la premiaban con un dulce.

* * *

_-¿Que pasa aquí? - Preguntó Kyoko sospechando de Brick y Momoko, con una sonrisa en los labios, solo la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos se le haría lindo y divertido._

_-Nada, solo le estaba contando a Brick lo que me ocurrió hace un tiempo - Dijo Momoko intentando excusarse._

_-Esta bien, te creeré, pero se ven muy sospechosos - Dijo Kyoko provocando un sonrojo en los dos - Como sea, quiero jugar, no sé ¿intentamos? - Propuso la chica, corriendo hacia los juegos del parque, al igual que una niña. Momoko siguió a Kyoko, pero fue detenida por el agarre de Brick en su antebrazo. El solo sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la soltó y fueron juntos a acompañar a Kyoko._

* * *

—Bueno. Una vez, fuimos al parque con una amiga nuestra. Él me besó ese día, y pues… supongo que el hecho de que alguien, por primera vez, me halla besado… me enamoró infinitamente de él.

—Awn, qué tierno.

—Seh. –miré hacía el suelo-. Mi padrastro me golpeaba, desde pequeña empezó a maltratarme. Golpes brutales. Mi mamá nunca me creyó, hasta que un día lo vio por ella misma. Desde ese día la relación madre e hija ha mejorado mucho. En fin, él ahora está tras las rejas. Cadena Perpetua. Brick me defendió de él una vez…

—Ese Brick se está ganando mi cariño…

—Jaja, Brick podrá ser mi novio, pero siempre será mi mejor amigo. Siempre.

* * *

— _¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?_

—_No sabes cuanto quisiera, pero no puedo._

— _¿Me darías un beso? — Brick sonrió. Se acercó a su rostro, y besó sus labios dulcemente. Cuanto hubiera dado por haberse quedado con ella, pero lastimosamente no podía. La amaba demasiado. No quería alejarse de ella ni un poquito. Momoko dejó de besarlo y acarició su mejilla, desviándose a su cabello, entrelazándolo entre sus dedos._

—_Eres mío, no lo olvides._

—_No lo olvido._

* * *

— Ayer me llamó Kyoko, mí mejor amiga. Diciéndome que Brick había tenido un accidente automovilístico. El accidente provocó que perdiera la memoria. Hasta ahora no he hablado con sus padres, o con sus hermanos. Ninguno me ha llamado ni ha venido a visitarme después de lo de Brick. Su perdida de memoria me pegó fuerte. Es decir, la persona que estuvo contigo aún sabiendo que eras un pedazo de mierda dependiente de la estúpida y maldita droga, la persona que enfrentó a un tipo convertido en una total bestia, sin temor a que pudiera haberle hecho algo a él, sabiendo que tendría que esperar nueve meses para volver a ver a su novia de repente, olvida todo. Es… devastador. Tengo miedo ¿sabes? Miedo de que encuentre a otra chica que lo enamore más que yo. Aunque eso no estaría tan mal, una chica sana y libre de problemas no le vendría mal a él, pero aún así. Estoy asustada.

—Entiendo que te sientas mal, Momoko. Pero no debes estar asustada por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado. Por todo lo que me has contado, puedo ver que Brick te quiere muchísimo, y creo que por más que no recuerde todos esos momentos, deje de quererte. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, ¡Ya verás! — Me mandó una sonrisa. Todos me decían lo mismo, lo mismo que ya sabía.

Tendría que esperar, y mantener "esta fe".

* * *

_-Oye, por que tan callada ¿tienes algún problema? – ella solo niega con la cabeza sin mover ni un dedo._

_-¿Segura? Puedo ayudarte, si quieres – le propuso Brick inclinándose un poco para verle mejor la cara. Ella mueve la cabeza hacía la derecha haciendo que el joven solo pudiera ver su cráneo cubierto por su cabello._

_-Segura...- le respondió ella._

* * *

Brick, recuérdame.

* * *

**¡CAPÍTULO 13 MOTHAFUCKARS!**

¿Les gustó? Eso espero jeje.

Estuve... qué, ¿Cuatro horas escribiendo esto? Aprécienlo TT-TT.

Como pudieron notar, o espero que hayan notado xD, las partes que están _así_ son partes de capítulos anteriores, momentos que me gustaron y quise agregar en éste cap.

Comenten, sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz :B.

¡Los veo en Live while We're Young!


	14. Ch, 14- Malditas mentiras

N**o**t**a**s **D**e **L**a **A**u**t**o**r**a**: **¿Qué tal? Espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto como en otros capítulos ¬¬ hoy es domingo y lo aprovecho para escribirles esto :3, Quiero anunciar una cosa: Cambiaré la edad de los tres. Brick ahora será el mayor, y tendrá 17, Butch tendrá 16 y Boomer 15. Las chicas seguirán teniendo 16. Ya que lamentablemente no habrá un MiyakoxBoomer en este fic, porque Miyako es la mala en esta historia loca. xD ojalá y les haya quedado todo claro, qué les guste!

**D**i**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tres meses atrás.**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estará internada, Brick? — Su hermano pelinegro inició conversación una vez ya todo dentro del auto.

—Nueve meses.

—Un largo tiempo. — Añadió su hermano rubio.

—Lo sé. Aún así me aguantaré todo el tiempo que tenga que hacerlo.

Butch y Boomer habían ido a buscar a Brick, y se dirigían a su casa. Ahora Brick conducía. Al llegar, hablarían mejor y podrían compartir un tiempo de hermanos.

— ¿Y no la extrañarás? — Preguntó ingenuamente Boomer.

—Por supuesto que sí, Boomer. Lo único que yo quiero es que ella sane completamente, y si tengo que esperar esos nueve meses, si quieren un año, no me importa. Esperaré cuanto sea necesario. — Butch y Boomer se observaron.

—Nunca te había visto tan prensado a una chica. — Le dijo Butch recostándose en el asiento del copiloto. Brick miró a la derecha cruzando, para contestarle.

—Ella es diferente, no es como las otras. — Contestó sonriendo.

—De verdad que sí, pude notar que te quería mucho.

— ¿Cómo tú sabes eso? — Le dijo volteándolo a ver.

—Hablé con ella una vez que se quedó hasta tarde en la casa. Tú sabes, fácilmente se puede notar en los ojos. — El pelirrojo tenía las mejillas tornadas a un rojo parecido al de sus ojos. No es que le incomodara hablar de eso con sus hermanos, claro que no. Pero saber el hecho de que Momoko lo amaba tanto como él a ella, lo ponía algo idiota.

—Jeje, tal vez tengas razón.

—Oye Boomer, ¿Qué no es esa mí camisa? — El pelinegro volteó la mirada tratando de verle las ropas a su hermano menor, ignorando el comentario de Brick.

—N-no, claro que no. — Contestó nervioso, sabía cuando enojaba a Butch el hecho de que tomaran sus cosas sin permiso.

— ¡Claro que lo es, imbécil! ¡Déjame verte!

— ¡No es la tuya, Butch! — El pelirrojo rió por la tonta discusión de sus hermanos menores, siempre era lo mismo. El semáforo marcó rojo, y Brick se detuvo mientras se ponía en color verde para seguir conduciendo. Aprovechó mirando a sus hermanos queriéndose matar.

— ¡Oigan, cálmense! ¡Pueden resolver esto en otro lugar! — En el intento de querer detenerlos, presionó el botón que normalmente baja la ventana.

— ¡Niños cuidado! — Se escuchó el grito de una señora que provenía de afuera del carro. Los tres chicos voltearon rápidamente.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

— ¿Cómo están sus hermanos, doctor?

—Tienen varias heridas, el de en medio botó más sangre que el menor, pero ambos se encuentran delicados. El mayor de los tres fue el que recibió más el impacto, por eso es el que está más en mal estado. Hay que cuidarlo bastante hasta que despierte. — Escuchaba perfectamente la conversación de una mujer y un hombre. Abrió un poco los ojos, sentía el fuerte dolor en sus huesos. ¿Qué había pasado? Trató de sentarse aún con el suero en sus manos y vendas en su cabeza. Inmediatamente la enfermera se acercó a él volviendo a acostarlo.

—Lo siento, joven Brick, pero tiene que mantenerse acostado un tiempo. — El chico hizo caso omiso al mandado de la mujer.

—Espere, espere… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Usted sufrió un fuerte accidente automovilístico junto a sus hermanos hace un día. Ellos están…

— ¿Accidente automovilístico? ¿Hermanos? ¿Acaso yo tengo hermanos? — Interrumpió a la señora. La mirada confusa de él la perturbó un poco. El doctor, qué había escuchado a la perfección la conversación se acercó rápidamente hacía la camilla donde él se encontraba sentado.

— ¿No recuerdas nada, niño? — Le dijo el doctor viéndolo seriamente a los ojos.

—N-no… yo... no recuerdo nada, ¿Quién, quién soy? —La enfermera miró asustada al doctor, este suspiró tristemente.

—No recuerda nada.

— ¡Doctor, qué vamos a hacer! ¡Por lo que investigamos sus papás no se encuentran con ellos, solo les mandan dinero desde el extranjero! ¡Los menores están igual de delicados! ¡Y él acaba de perder la memoria!

— ¡Cálmese, señorita! ¡No hay que perder la calma! Tú, joven. Tú nombre es Brick Akamiya, de 17 años. Pronto cumplirás la mayoría de de edad, y…

—Tiene una novia que lo ama demasiado. — Una chica de cabello rubio, tan amarillo como el mismo sol, y ojos azules, tan claros como el mar entró sin permiso alguno a la habitación. La chica se acercó a él, tomándolo de la mano, y abrazándolo como si verdad lo extrañara. Lágrimas _fingidas_ escurrían de sus ojos. —Brick, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Me recuerdas, verdad? — El doctor, la enfermera y la chica, esperaban su respuesta impacientemente.

—Yo… n-no te recuerdo. ¿Eres mí novia?

—Si, lo hemos sido todo este tiempo. — Volvió a empezar a llorar. — ¿Puedo quedarme con él, doctor? De verdad que quiero acompañarlo.

—Claro, después de todo tú eres su novia. Pero, espera un momento afuera, nosotros te avisamos.

—Si, está bien. — Le dijo sonriendo. Volteó a verlo, mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un corto beso en los labios. Él no se opuso, pero se extrañó un poco por ese acto. Ella lo miró, y le mandó una sonrisa, provocando que él hiciera lo mismo. Se dirigió a la puerta saliendo por esta, mientras él la seguía con la mirada, y se quedaba viendo la puerta como si ella siguiera parada ahí.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con el rostro lleno de dolor, y con una mirada entristecida. Observó a su amiga pelinegra estar sentada en la banca de al frente. Inmediatamente, cambió su rostro de una manera muy radical. Ahora estaba sonriendo, felizmente se le acercó.

— ¿Y entonces? — Preguntó sin el mayor interés.

— ¡Se lo creyeron completo! — Rió cruelmente. — ¡De verdad piensan que soy su novia! ¡No tienen ni la menor idea de la existencia de Momoko! Jajajaja, pobre estúpida. Cuando se entere de todo, empezará a llorar como la tremenda patética que es, y quién sabe. Lo más probable es que recurra a la droga nuevamente. ¡Y la encierren más tiempo! ¡Jajajaja! — Kaoru la veía seriamente. No estaba nada de acuerdo con toda esa estupidez que estaba haciendo su amiga rubia. — ¿Por qué no te alegras? ¡Nuestro plan está saliendo a la perfección!

— ¿Nuestro plan? ¿O querrás decir, **tú** plan? — Se levantó mirándola retadoramente, colocando amabas manos en sus caderas.

—Tú estabas conmigo en esto…

—Yo nunca te apoyé.

—De igual manera, estuviste ayudándome, y si me dejas, te hundiré a lo más profundo.

—No te temo, imbécil. Puedes joderte sola, la única que saldrá podrida de este rollo qué estás haciendo, serás tú. — Le dijo para voltearse e irse caminando.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡No puedes irte!

—Jódete, maldita envidiosa.

— ¡Ya verás, Kaoru Matsubara! — La pelinegra siguió caminando. No la ayudaría más, siempre estuvo en contra de todos los planes de Miyako. Y ya estaba harta. Se estaba saliendo de control, se estaba volviendo loca. Qué más daba, la envidia la mataría pronto. Nunca odió a su ex amiga pelirroja. Solamente se había dejado llevar por los comentarios de Miyako, ella había logrado lavarle el cerebro. Lástima que se había dado cuenta de eso muy tarde. No sabía si Momoko la perdonaría, le hicieron cosas horribles. Si llegara a perdonarla, valla que sería una muy buena persona. Pero dudaba mucho de eso, lo más posible es que la mandara al diablo. Igual, valía intentarlo.

Eso haría. Iría hacía donde ella permanecía internada y le pediría perdón.

Perdón por todas las crueldades que le hicieron, perdón por todos los insultos que le mandaron, perdón por excluirla de esa manera tan inmadura. Perdón por todos esos años de dolor. Perdón por todo.

Dependía de Momoko si quería seguir siendo amiga de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza, sería mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

Mientras caminaba, pasó por la habitación de uno de los hermanos del pelirrojo. Volteó hacía atrás y no había nadie por allí, se acercó. La puerta estaba hecha de vidrio y madera, así que podía ver lo que estaba del otro lado. Un chico, tal vez de 16 años, se encontraba acostado en la camilla. Viendo televisión. Valla que era lindo, lo más posible es que enloqueciera si alguna vez esos ojos verdes llegaban a mirarla.

— ¿Será?... — Susurró. Una enfermera abrió la puerta. Asustada, se escondió detrás de la puerta abierta, mientras que la enfermera salía tranquilamente sin haber notado la presencia de ella. Vio como la mujer se alejaba, y volvió a mirar al muchacho. Ahora éste se encontraba sentado en la camilla. Se levantó de allí, y caminaba lentamente a la puerta, eso la perturbó. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le diría que estuvo viéndolo hipnotizada por una hora? Mierda, tenía que pensar algo. Intentó irse, pero cuando él abrió la puerta, lo primero que logró ver el chico fue a la chica tratando de correr. Valla que era idiota.

—Hola, ¿Tú eres? — Le dijo. Ella volteó a verlo, y recobró la postura.

—Mí nombre es Kaoru, ¿Tú eres Butch, no? — El asintió tranquilamente, y la vio de pies a cabeza, era una chica hermosa.

—Oh. Oí lo del accidente, ¿Te encuentras bien? — El rostro serio del chico cambió, se convirtió en uno triste.

—Si, yo... estoy bien.

—Lamento lo de tú hermano.

—No te preocupes, yo trataré de ayudarlo.

—Hmn… ¿Y para qué saliste? ¿No deberías estar acostado?

—Debería. Pero estoy cansado de estar acostado, quiero un poco de aire fresco, tal vez me haga bien. Y salí para preguntarle a la enfermera si podía hacerlo, lo intenté hace rato sin su permiso, y casi me arranca las piernas por haberlo hecho. Ridículo. — Kaoru rió bajo, provocando que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Si quieres yo le digo. Mientras tú, recuéstate. No es bueno que estés levantado mucho tiempo. —Se acercó a él, y lo tomó rápidamente de la mano guiándolo a la camilla.

—Hazlo rápido, qué fastidio estar aquí. — Dijo mientras se arropaba con las sabanas.

—Claro.

—Espera un momento, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? — Le dijo tomándola ahora él a ella de la mano, evitando que se fuera.

—Kaoru. — La soltó. — Kaoru Matsubara.

—Espero verte otra vez, Kaoru.

—Seh. Mejórate. — Le respondió tratando de sonar desinteresada, y salió por la puerta, él se le quedó mirando.

—Como que me toca a mí. — Se dijo para si mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un rato.

* * *

**Tres meses después.**

— ¡Me tienes que contar todo Kyoko! — Le gritó la pelirroja sonriendo felizmente.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Momoko! ¡Nos vemos! — Se despidió su amiga correspondiéndole la sonrisa. Kyoko iría a visitar a _Brick_. Lo vería y le aclararía las cosas. Sería algo difícil, pero quién sabe, lo más posible es que si viera a Momoko recordara algunas cosas… Todo podría pasar. Qué recordara todo o que simplemente nunca lo hiciera. Ahora a Momoko le faltaban seis meses por salir, ya faltaba poco para que fuera ella misma y viera esos ojos rojizos que tanto extrañaba. Lo habían hablado con la señora Hikaru, y ella lo había aprobado. Pero que Kyoko tenía que ser calmada, se trataba de algo mucho más serio. Hablarle claro y serio. De la mejor manera posible. No querían que el chico se asustara y que de verdad no quisiera ir nunca a ese lugar.

Momoko rezaba porque todo saliera bien y porque él aceptara ir a verla.

* * *

—Tienes una visita, Brick. — Le anunció la enfermera al pelirrojo de bellos ojos rojos.

—Dile que puede pasar… — Le dijo riéndose. Estaba con su _novia _y eso lo ponía de buen humor.

—Buenos días, hola Brick…— Saludó la pelinegra, entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Quién eres? — Le preguntó Brick, algo confuso.

—Soy Kyoko, ¿No te acuerdas de mí, cierto? — El pelirrojo asintió levemente contestándole a su pregunta. — Mí nombre es Kyoko, y soy la mejor amiga de Momoko, tú novia.

— ¿De cuál Momoko hablas, querida? Su novia está aquí, y su nombre es Miyako. — Interrumpió a la chica, Miyako. Segura de sus palabras.

—No conozco a ninguna Momoko, y mí única novia es Miyako. — El comentario de él provocó que la pelinegra abriera sus ojos y boca. Sacándole a la rubia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Oíste? No sé quién eres, ni quien será esa Momoko de la que hablas, pero Brick solo tiene una novia y soy yo. Así que puedes irte, si no tienes más que decir…

— ¡Tú cállate! ¡Tú si conoces a Momoko, fuiste su amiga y la abandonaste cuando descubriste su secreto! ¡Le cagaste la vida! ¡Brick y Momoko eran novios, y vienes tú a hacerte pasar por alguien que no eres! Me dijeron que eras envidiosa, no sabía que tanto así como para robarle la identidad a otra persona.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! — En ese momento un doctor entró. Todos los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera. — ¡Doctor, sáquela de aquí! ¡Está diciendo puras locuras y barbaridades!

— ¡Argh, tú maldita perra! — Kyoko se le acercó y la tomó de las dos colas, las que siempre traía. — ¡Siempre le haz tenido celos! ¡Déjale la vida tranquila, estúpida niña! — Miyako gritaba. Brick empujó a Kyoko al suelo, provocando que dejara de jalarle el cabello.

— ¡Detente! ¡A qué viniste acá!

— ¡Yo era tú amiga, Brick! Tú, ya tienes una novia, llamada Momoko, ¿Acaso no la recuerdas? Ella te está mintiendo, te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Estos tres meses te ha llenado la cabeza de mentiras, ella no es tú novia.

—Si lo es.

—No, no lo es. ¡Déjame explicarte!

— ¡No quiero que me expliques nada! — Miyako se levantó abrazando a Brick. — Solo lárgate de aquí. — La rubia escondió su rostro lloroso en el pecho del joven.

— ¡Brick!

— ¡Sáquenla! — Los guardias, qué habían llegado junto a los doctores, tomaron a Kyoko de los brazos y la sacaron del cuarto.

— ¿Quién era ella, amor? — Le dijo una inocente Miyako. Brick la miró, mientras besaba sus labios dulcemente.

—No lo sé, no me importa.

—Como sea Bricky, ven a recostarte. — Volteó a verla sonriendo, él estaba enamorado de Miyako, solo de ella, no había una Momoko en su vida.

¿O tal vez… sí?

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	15. Ch, 15- I loved you first

N**o**t**a**s **D**e **L**a **A**u**t**o**r**a**: **Hola chikssssss, kmo andan? gggg ¡he vuelto! Aquí con el capítulo 15 shoro sangre amiwos. Espero que les guste, me basé en Loved You First, la canción de los gays WEEEEEEEE espero que les guste!

**D**i**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

**Loved You First.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Brick… Este es el adiós, ¿Verdad?_

Esa conversación… estaba seguro de que en algún lugar la había escuchado.

—_Así es, Momoko._

—_Esos momentos que pasamos, ¿Quedarán atrás?_

—_No._

¿Pero… dónde? ¿No era sólo un sueño?

— _¿No?_

—_No. Esos momentos que pasaron, por más tristes que sean, los pasamos tu y yo, y eso jamás lo olvidaré._

— _¿Y a mí? ¿Me olvidarás?_

Definitivamente era un sueño, pero esas palabras se la hacían tan familiares.

—_Eres mío, no lo olvides._

—_No lo olvido. _

— _Te amo, princesa._

—_Igual yo._

Tenía que averiguar de dónde provenían esas palabras, no podían ser irreales, no podían provenir solo del sueño.

Eran **reales.**

* * *

**Un mes antes.**

Ahí estaba ella.

Parada frente a su habitación, deseando no cagarla más. Momoko se pondría tres mil veces peor.

Aunque todas ustedes se pusieran igual, ¿O no?

Es decir, tú estás en rehabilitación, sin poder salir ni hacer nada. Tú novio sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria. Vino una pendeja que te detesta con todas sus fuerzas y se hace pasar por la novia de tú novio. Más o menos.

Lo más posible es que intentara escaparse o algo así, y todo saldría mal. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba siendo amiga de la pelirroja, sabía cuan impulsiva podía llegar a ser. No era lo más correcto, pero algo tenía que hacer. Faltaban cinco meses para que pudiera salir de ahí y en esos cinco meses Brick podía enamorarse de la maldita rubia oxigenada. Ella no se quedaría tranquila, un arranque la llevaría a hacer algo indebido.

La apoyaría en todo, sin importar cuantos errores su amiga pueda cometer, estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

Tocaron la puerta y yo grite un "Pase". Estaba demasiado emocionada y feliz, ambas emociones se mezclaban y ocasionaban que me sintiera de maravilla. Vi a Kyoko pasar y cerrar la puerta seriamente, o quizás… ¿Tristemente era la palabra?

No eran buenas noticias.

* * *

Al entrar Momoko traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver mí rostro se empalideció y su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente. No sé fingir así que pudo darse cuenta fácilmente. Espero que se lo tome bien.

Se acercó a mí lentamente. Era la única en el cuarto y preferí esperarla sola. Así que no se tendría que dar tantos rodeos.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? — Me dirigió una mirada bastante triste. Tomó delicadamente mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas.

—Momoko… te quiero demasiado, amiga. Y no quiero que estés más triste. — Su voz se escuchaba tan devastada, las noticias eran malas, más que obvio. Pero la verdad no sabía quién iba a estar más mal, Kyoko o yo.

—Yo también Kyoko, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Es Miyako. — Espera, ¿Qué?

— ¿Miyako? ¿Qué hizo ella ahora?

—Se enteró del accidente, y de la pérdida de memoria de Brick. Lo aprovechó todo. Le hizo creer a todos que ella era su novia. Y tú… Tú no eres, ahora, nada para Brick, puesto a que no te recuerda y nadie le ha hablado de ti.

—Pe… pero, ¿Cómo… cómo ella? ¡¿Y… Butch, y Boomer?! ¿¡Ellos no le dijeron nada!? ¡Tuvieron que mencionarme! ¡Ella no pudo haber hecho eso! ¿¡Por qué lo hizo!? — Ya me estaba alterando y había comenzado a gritar.

¡Esa maldita perra se apoderó de Brick!

—Por lo que veo, no. No hablé con Butch, o con Boomer. Lo más posible es que la rubia oxigenada los haya amenazado con algo y ellos no puedan hablarte. Si no, no dudo en que te habrían avisado.

—Maldita. — Bajé mi cabeza y coloqué mis manos en mis ojos, frustrada. — No sé que le hice para que me odiara tanto, no le hice nada malo. — Pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y me era imposible evitarlas. Esta vez traté de calmarme un poco, sabía que Kyoko no quería verme mal, y no. No iba a llorar más.

* * *

**Un mes después.**

Había estado muy frustrada todos estos días, y ya nadie parecía aguantarme. Kyoko era la única que soportaba mis odiosidades y molestos momentos. Ella se encontraba en mí habitación, recostada junto a mí en mí cama. Un silencio abrumador invadía el cuarto desde hace ya rato. Y decidí romperlo volviendo a hablar del tema que teníamos olvidado.

—Aún no me creo que Miyako haya hecho algo como eso.

—No pienses en esa pedorra, piensa en Brick. Él es el que importa en esta situación.

— ¿Cómo haré? No puedo salir de aquí.

—Iré a su casa, lo visitaré y lo obligaré a venir.

— ¿Segura? Yo no tengo problemas con esperar los malditos cinco meses.

—Yo quiero ir.

—Hmp…— Miró hacía otro lado, y rápidamente volvió a verme.

— ¿La dirección?

— ¿De verdad irás?

—Por supuesto que sí, no me voy a quedar tranquila. Y menos tú, sabiendo que otra maldita le anda haciendo cariñitos a **tú **novio.

— ¡Ya cállate! Lo que pasa es que, él debe de estar feliz con ella. Y ya sabes lo que pasó la vez que fuiste a verlo. Te sacaron a patadas por orden de él, qué sabes si cuando vallas a su casa te saca de ahí.

—Esta vez no le gritaré, voy a hablarle bien, y le explicaré todo como se debe. Si le insisto tal vez no se niegue, ya sabes como es Brick. — Ahí sonreí como tonta. De verdad que él si era así. No le podías insistir nada porque se cansaba, y terminaba haciendo las cosas que le mandaba.

—Okey, okey… ve.

—Prometo hablarle calmado. Esta vez no me alzaré.

— ¿Podrías decirle algo de mí parte? Quiero que sepa algo. — Le dije ignorando su comentario. Kyoko asintió dándome a entender de que prosiguiera hablando. — Quiero que le digas, que no se deje engañar. Qué la verdadera persona que lo ama, está aquí, esperando a poder salir de esta mierda, para poder verlo cara a cara y besarlo. Besarlo hasta que se le cansen los labios. Qué todo estará bien, qué recordará todo muy pronto. Qué su verdadera novia, no es de nombre Miyako. Su nombre es Momoko Akatsusumi, una ex dependiente de la droga, la cual superó todos sus problemas gracias a él. Qué se sienta orgulloso de haber sanado a una persona completamente. Y que esta imbécil, de cabello anaranjado y ojos rosas, fue la que lo enamoró. No una rubia teñida de ojos azules. Él se enamoró de mí, no de ella. **Yo lo amé primero**. Ese chico es mío, no es de ninguna otra maldita.

— ¡Momoko! ¡Jajaja, así se habla! ¡Por supuesto que se lo diré! — Se tiró encima de mí, abrazándome. Y sentí como mí hombro se mojaba, sí. Ella estaba llorando. — Se que te recordará, más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Ya verás! — Me mandó una alegre sonrisa, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

¿Impulsiva yo? Impulsiva ella.

— ¡Kyoko! ¡Vuelve acá! — Grité levantándome de la cama, cruzando mis brazos y tomando una postura retadora. La puerta volvió a abrirse y se pudo visualizar a una Kyoko penosa, con la cabeza gacha.

—*Ejem, ejem* ¿Cuál era… cuál era la dirección? — Tonta niña.

* * *

— ¿Entonces nos conocemos desde los trece años?

—Así es, siempre estuvimos enamorados, pero fue ahora cuando decidimos iniciar una relación.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hicimos antes? Es decir, ¿De verdad esperamos tanto tiempo?

—Lo hiciste porque me amabas, así de fácil.

—No suena muy convincente.

—Pues créelo cariño, porque así es. — Lo miró a los ojos levantándose de la silla. — Se que es temprano pero ya tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana. — Le dio un último beso en los labios, largo. — Te amo.

—Igual yo. — La rubia le sonrió saliendo por la puerta. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacía la ventana. Se suponía que él y Miyako eran novios desde hace ya tiempo, y ella parecía quererlo. También se suponía que él también la quería.

¿Pero por qué cuándo la besaba no sentía nada? Como ella dice, él la esperó por tantos años, y besarla sería para el chico lo más querido. Pero no. No sentía nada cuando la besaba, incluso cuando la abrazaba, tenerla cerca no lo ponía tenso o tan si quiera nervioso. No sentía nada. No demostraba eso, puesto a que no quería herir a la chica, y lo más posible es que lo sentimientos que tenía hacía ella se hayan esfumado cuando perdió la memoria. Por esa única razón era que él seguía con la rubia. Ya se encontraba en su casa y si recordaba a sus hermanos, a sus padres también. Pero ellos seguían en el extranjero, así que no los veía desde el accidente. Entendía que era por trabajo y eso no le molestaba. Al contrario, no quería ser una carga para ellos. Su querida novia iba a visitarlo todos los días, y se divertía con ella, igual todo era normal. Ni una pizca de amor.

Los sueños que tenía tampoco ayudaban. No había un día que no soñara con la conversación de siempre. Las mismas palabras de siempre. La misma escena, el mismo momento. Nada cambiaba.

Sabía que era una chica la que estaba hablando con él, pero no la reconocía. Todo se veía borroso y lo único que llegaba a ver, era la silueta de la muchacha, con un largo cabello pelirrojo, adornado por un lazo color rojizo. De tez pálida. Tampoco se le ve muy bien el rostro, y eso le hacía más difícil saber quien era.

Todo sería mejor si él siguiera con su memoria. Todo.

Y ustedes saben cuan bueno podría ser si eso siguiera así.

* * *

—Muy bien. Entonces, primero explícale quién eres.

—Sí.

—Hazle saber quién es verdaderamente Miyako.

—Está bien…

—Y háblale de mí, de los dos.

—De su relación.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Sí Miyako se encuentra en su casa, qué hago?

—Trata de ir mientras ella no esté con él, es preferible que ella no se entere de nada.

— ¡Muy bien, Momoko!

— ¡Buena suerte, Kyoko! Cuento contigo, amiga. — Me dio un efusivo abrazo, y al separarnos me regaló una tierna sonrisa.

—Aquí voy… — Dije para mí misma, dándome la vuelta. Antes de pasar la puerta miré hacía atrás, y logré ver a Silvia y Daniela a los lados de Momoko, despidiéndose de igual manera. Sonreí. Era una tierna escena.

* * *

— ¿Miyako vendrá? — El joven de hermosos ojos verdes, inició conversación con su hermano mayor, el cual estaba recostado en el mueble de la sala de estar. Mirando hacía el suelo desinteresadamente. Volvió su vista a su hermano que esperaba su respuesta pacientemente sentado en el estante de la cocina que se conectaba con la sala.

—Si, dentro de algunas horas debe estar aquí.

—Mmm, ¿Estás muy enamorado de ella, Brick? — Él se desconcertó un poco debido a su pregunta, pero decidió responder rápidamente para no confundirlo o tan siquiera, para no levantar sospechas.

—S-si, es mi novia, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—No sé. Te he visto algo perturbado cuando estás con ella, como si ella no fuera la indicada...

—Mmm… — Un sonido agudo interrumpió la corta conversación. Se repitió varias veces. Y el pelirrojo decidió levantarse a abrir la puerta, para detener el necio ruido. Al abrirla se encontró con alguien bastante familiar.

—Hola Brick, ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó alegremente, la chica de cabello negro.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Dijo ignorando la pregunta de ella.

—Lo más posible es que no me recuerdes, pero si, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. — La chica le dirigió una mirada a Butch, quien le mandó una sonrisa burlona. Ella respondió el gesto, él se acordaba de Momoko.

—Pues… una vez fui a visitarte, y tú estabas con tu querida novia. — Entonó el sarcasmo. — Me sacaste, ya que empecé a gritar "estupideces". — Ella notó como él se le quedó mirando, tratando de acordarse de ella.

—Ah, si. Ya recordé quien eres. ¿Y a qué viniste? — Hizo la pregunta de una manera tan, ¿Odiosa? Qué por un momento pensó que Brick estaba siendo controlado por robots.

Oh cierto. Miyako.

—Quiero que esta vez hablemos calmadamente. Por favor, tienes que saber muchas cosas. De verdad, deja que hablemos. — Brick volteó la mirada mirando a su hermano, él cual asintió y se bajó del estante. Yéndose del lugar dejándolos solos a ambos. — ¿Si?

—Pasa, Kyoko. — Se sorprendió un poco debido a que él recordaba su nombre. Ignorando eso, se adentró en la casa. —Ven, siéntate. — Le dijo guiándola al mueble donde él se encontraba recostado hace unos minutos.

—Bien Brick. Por favor, comenta cuando yo termine de hablar, lo que te diré es largo… —Él asintió, acomodándose. —Ok… Yo, Brick. No estuve desde el principio, pero prometo que estaré hasta el final. Momoko, de la cual ya debes haber oído, era una chica común y corriente. Nadie interactuaba con ella, nadie quería hablarle ni mucho menos acercársele. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que fue drogadicta. Si, durante años estuvo recurriendo a la droga por sus problemas familiares. Sus y que amigas, la abandonaron porque no querían juntarse con una enferma asquerosa. Entre ellas, Miyako. Momoko y Miyako fueron amigas desde pequeñas, pero su racismo hacía ella fue más fuerte que todos los años de amistad. Su padrastro, la golpeaba a ella y a su hermanita menor, de cinco años. Su mamá estaba al tanto de los hechos, pero nunca le creyó, él se mostraba cariñoso y amable cuando estaba con su mamá. En cambio cuando estaba solo con Momoko y Kuriko, era el demonio encarnado. Él ahora, se está pudriendo en la cárcel, ¿Gracias a quién? Gracias a ti. Su relación con su mamá mejoró, y ella y su hermanita dejaron de vivir el infierno que vivían. Cuando yo empecé a ser amiga de Momoko, ella ya estaba enamorada de ti. Y por supuesto, tú de ella. Ustedes se volvieron novios un poco después de yo ser amiga de ustedes. Se amaban, Brick. Tú fuiste su único amigo después de saber todo, nunca la abandonaste. La ayudaste y gracias a tu apoyo, ella fue a rehabilitación. Al principio se negaba rotundamente, no por no querer dejar la droga, sino porque no quería alejarse de ustedes cuando ya las cosas estaban mejorando. Al final aceptó, pues sería lo mejor para ella y para todos. Por eso ella no va a verte ni nada, no puede salir de allí. Cinco meses le faltan, y ha estado aguantándose todas las ganas para verte y decirte toda la verdad. Miyako, siempre ha querido cagarle la vida a Momoko, de verdad que no sé por qué, ya que ella no le ha hecho nada. Siempre fue Miyako a Momoko. Y ahora, quiere arrebatarle lo que más ama, que eres tú. No te creas nada de lo que dice. Puedes haber perdido la memoria, y no recuerdas nada. Pero no puedes dejarte llevar por los comentarios de otros, que no te engañen. Eres una persona encantadora, un muy buen amigo, un genial hermano. Y el perfecto novio. De Momoko, no de Miyako. Te enamoraste de una hermosa pelirroja, no de una rubia teñida. — Brick la miró seriamente, y desvió la mirada tristemente. — Tus hermanos la conocían, lo más posible es que la rubia lesbiana de Miyako los haya amenazado con algo horrible, no lo dudo para nada. Por favor, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, tienes que creerme…

— ¿Sabes algo? He tenido el mismo sueño todos estos días… — Comentó. Kyoko lo miró extrañada. — Donde hablo con una chica. Siempre es la misma escena, la misma conversación. Nada cambia.

— ¿Y… eso qué tiene que ver en todo esto? (n/a: xD) — Dijo incrédula.

—No sé si será Momoko… no sé quién es y quiero saber quién es ella.

— ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Habla con Momoko, tal vez la recuerdes…

—Kyoko yo… no, no estoy seguro. Te creo, claro que te creo. Pero estoy confundido. Todos me cuentan algo distinto y ya no sé que creer. Mi vida ha dado un giro bastante radical y estoy a punto de volverme loco.

—Te entiendo, debes estar estresado. Mucha gente debe haberte mentido, pero yo estoy diciendo la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. — brick dirigió su mirada hacía los ojos de Kyoko, la observó detenidamente. Parecía decir la verdad, pero no sabía si creerle.

—Iré contigo, pero… ¿Y si no recuerdo nada?

—Estoy segura de que la recordarás, y si no lo haces, muy pronto lo harás. — Sonrió. Queriendo tranquilizarlo. Él le respondió la sonrisa, y ambos salieron de allí.

* * *

Las personas que pierden la memoria, pueden recobrarla de la misma manera que la pierden. Tal vez por un lugar que se les haga muy conocido, por una persona que se les haga muy familiar. O por un ser muy querido.

Que en el caso de Brick, sería un ser querido. Han pasado ¿Cinco meses? Desde su accidente, y ya es hora de enfrentar su destino.

Su destino tiene nombre y apellido, y es Momoko Akatsusumi.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	16. Ch, 16- Es ahora o nunca

**N**o**t**a**s** **d**el**a** **a**u**t**o**r**a**:** Ah, pues. ¿Hola? Siento mucha pena, pues. Eh, tardé demasiado. No tengo una excusa clara. Solo puedo pedir perdón, perdónenme xD en fin. El capítulo está corto, eso sí. Otra vez perdón xD les juro que no tengo nada de inspiración, mi mente no está buena. Pero espero que les guste, lo hago por ustedes. Dejen reviews y si quieren mensajes de odio. jajajaja, aquí va.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente y silenciosos hacía… bueno, ya saben.

Brick se detuvo.

Kyoko volteó rápidamente su mirada hacía el chico pelirrojo, el cual mantenía la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó, acercándose un poco a él.

—No sé… estoy algo nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si no llego a recordar nada? No quiero desilusionarla, ni siquiera se cómo es su rostro. Es… raro para mí, mi vida acaba de dar un giro muy fuerte, no estoy seguro.

—Imagino que la debes estar pasando feo, Brick. Pero debes enfrentar esto, tú la conoces, más que nadie. Al verla estoy más que segura que la recordarás, te lo prometo. — Dijo sonriéndole, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Él no hizo nada, alzó la cabeza y siguió caminando. Eso desconcertó un poco a nuestra chica pelinegra, olvidando eso, siguió sus pasos.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo coño pensarán llegar? Me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa, ugh. — Dijo Momoko. Se mantenía sentada sobre el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas, y sus codos recostados en el sueño. No muy cómoda.

—Calma amor, ya van a llegar. — Respondió Hikaru a su continua queja.

Momoko estaba de veras nerviosa, quizás más que cuando Richard intentó abusar de ella, quizás.

Quizás más cuando volvió a ver a Miyako la vez que estaba con Brick.

Quizás más que todas las veces que ha pensando "estar nerviosa". Hoy era diferente. Y no solo sentía nervios. Demás sentimientos se le sumaban a ese. ¿Miedo? ¿Ansias? ¿Felicidad?

No sabía que sentir, exactamente. Una explosión de emociones colapsaba en su interior.

* * *

— ¿Es aquí?

—Sí, es aquí.

—Ay, ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo hacerlo, Kyoko!

— ¡SI QUE PUEDES! VEN. — Kyoko jaló del cuello de su camisa a Brick, arrastrándolo hacía la puerta.

— ¡Ok, ok, yo voy, pero suéltame!

Subían escaleras tratando de llegar a la habitación seleccionada para Momoko.

* * *

— ¿Habrá pasado algo? — Miraba impacientemente la hora la chica de hermosos ojos rosas.

—Es la… la catorce. Y apenas vamos por la cinco, ven, corre, tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

—Si no llegan en treinta minutos…

—Llegarán. — Interrumpió decidida, Hikaru. Viendo a su hija mayor, estar tan asustada y nerviosa.

* * *

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Pueden quitarse del medio? Tenemos que ver a alguien urgentemente. Coño, malditos doctores. — Brick miró a Kyoko soltar unas cuantas maldiciones. Vio a su alrededor. Puros doctores, médicos, enfermeras ayudando pacientes, o cambiando de sala. Haciendo cualquier cosa. Pero no. Eso no impediría que viera a Momoko, tomó a Kyoko del antebrazo y salió corriendo junto a ella.

—Qué mierda. — Se tiró a la cama, recostando su rostro en la almohada. Su largo cabello atado a una coleta, junto a un brillante lazo rojo, como ahora solía usar todo el tiempo, se restregó por la cama. Y fue ahí, cuando…

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

—10… 11… 12… 13… ¿y… y dónde diablos está la catorce? — Preguntó exaltado.

—Aquí, Brick. — Le dijo calmadamente apuntando el cartel que mostraba el número de cuarto. Y fue, ahí, cuando…

La puerta se abrió.

* * *

— ¡Patéala bien, nojoda! — Gritaba fuertemente una chica pelinegra de oscuros ojos verdes, mientras observaba un partido de futbol en la televisión. —Argh, estos idiotas ni patear la pelota saben. Imbéciles. — Murmuraba enojada. De repente el teléfono de su casa, empezó a sonar ruidosamente. Volteó a mirarlo y decidió ignorarlo. Se recostó en el sofá, tomando un sorbo de la soda.

Pero… eso no detuvo el sonido.

Sonaba y sonaba, sin parar. Kaoru volteó a verlo enferma del ruido.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Quién jode tanto? — Se levantó rápidamente del mueble y tomó el teléfono de mano. Atendiendo.

— _¿Hola? _— Kaoru escupió la bebida que en ese momento estaba tomando. Era él…

—Ah… ¿Quién es?

—_Hola… es Butch._ — Le dijo simpáticamente. — Abrió sus ojos, ¡Estaba hablando con él!

—Oh, hola. —Saludó secamente, tratando de sonar desinteresada.

— _¿Podríamos hablar un rato? Necesitamos preguntarte unas cosas. _

—Eh… supongo. ¿Cuándo?

—_Ya mismo._

—Está bien, iré. Pero…

— _¡Muy bien, ven rápido!_ — Dijo finalizando la llamada.

— ¡Espera un momento, Butch! – ya había trancado – ugh, ¿Y dónde coño queda su casa?

* * *

—Buenos días, ¿Qué quieren? — Preguntó amablemente la doctora que mantenía la puerta entrecerrada.

—Vinimos a ver a la internada Momoko Akatsusumi. — Le respondió seriamente, Brick.

—Oooh, lo siento. Ya no pueden verla. — Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Provocando que los dos chicos dieran un pasó atrás.

— ¡Pero por qué! — Gritaron ambos enojados.

—La hora de visitas ya terminó, podrán visitarla dentro de una semana. Perdonen la molestia.

— ¡Una semana! ¡Por qué tanto tiempo!

—Las visitas de retoman para ese tiempo, señorita.

— ¡P-pero…!

—No se preocupe, vamos Kyoko. — Le dijo adelantando pasos. La doctora ya se había marchado y ella quedó sola en ese pasillo blanco.

—Pero… ¡Brick, no puedes irte! — Corrió hacía él, tomando su mano fuertemente.

—No podemos entrar Kyoko, ya la puta hora de visitas terminó. Vendremos otro día. — Volteó para mirarla para darse cuenta, de que nuestra querida pelinegra lloraba a mares.

—Kyoko, yo…

— ¡No brick! ¡Ustedes tienen que verse! ¡Qué no entiendes! ¡Hoy! ¡No va a ser otro día! ¡Va a ser hoy! A Momoko le han venido muchos golpes en su corta vida, como para que le venga otro. — Bueno. Kyoko ya estaba desesperada. Brick la miraba tristemente.

—Yo soy uno de esos golpes, y no quiero ser otro. ¿Pero qué más quieres que hagamos? ¿Escaparnos? — Le dijo cruzándose de brazos, tomando una pose recta.

Ambos miraron hacía atrás. Volvieron a mirarse y, sonrieron.

* * *

_Bien, se supone que es aquí. _— Pensaba Kaoru. La ojiverde tocó la puerta, penosamente. Nunca había estado allí, y Butch… la estaba esperando.

— ¡Voooy! — gritó una voz desconocida. Totalmente. — ¿Kaoru? — le sonrió alegremente un chico pecoso, de ojos azules.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Tú eres?

—Boomer, ¡Hola Kaoru! ¡Pasa! — Se extrañó un poco por la bastante notable alegría del muchacho. Olvidando esto, entró a la casa. Observó todo, con suma delicadeza. No vivían mal, para nada.

—Qué tal, ojos verdes. — _Oh si, era Butch. _— ¿Te sientas? — Miró al chico hablarle desde el sillón, sentado como un completo maniático. (n/a: imagínenselo como sea xD siendo sexy, claro)

Se sentó, viendo como Boomer se sentaba al lado de ella.

— ¿Y qué tienen que preguntarme?

—Momoko.

Ese nombre provocó que su rostro tranquilo cambiara a uno nervioso.

—Sabemos que la conoces, y sabemos quién es Miyako… desgraciadamente.

—Y… y, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Miyako planeó todo con tu ayuda, ¿O no? — Butch la observó de pies a cabeza, fijándose en sus notables atributos. En sus ojos verdes, y en su lacio cabello negro.

—Sí.

—Wow, ¿No te apena?

—Sí. Si te lo digo de la manera sincera, nunca estuve tan de acuerdo con los ridículos planes de Miyako, con esto último la abandoné por completo. Ya ni siquiera sé qué es de su vida.

—Lo sabemos.

— ¡Cómo saben todo esto!

—Miyako es bien idiota. — Comentó Boomer mirándola. (n/a: golpe bajo para los fans de los azules xD)

—Lo sé, le tiene demasiada rabia a Momoko y ella no le ha hecho nada.

—Se le llama envidia. — Kaoru miró a Butch, quién la veía irónico.

—Pudiera ser. ¿Pero envidia a qué, a Brick?

—Lo más probable, o quién sabe. Podría ser a diferentes cosas.

—Hm. ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Ya puedo irme? — dijo cansada.

—Oooh no, cálmate ojos verdes. Tienes que ayudarnos. Nosotros lo sabemos, todo. Sabemos de Momoko y Brick, sabemos de Miyako. Sabemos de ti.

—Son espías o qué diablos.

—Era amigo de Momoko. Una vez hablamos, cuando vino a la casa. Y Brick me comentó sobre ustedes dos, no me dijo mucho. Pero algo es algo. — Notó la pequeña impresión de la chica, cosa que provocó que sonriera. — Se supone que ya no estás con Miyako.

—Me cansé de ella.

—Te arrepentiste.

—Todos los días. Quisiera arreglar las cosas con Momoko, por eso la he dejado sola. Comenzar desde cero me vendría muy bien.

— ¡Entonces estás de nuestro lado! — Gritó alegre el rubio.

—Eso creo… — susurró. — ¿Qué quieren lograr con todo esto?

—Volver a unir a mi hermano con su verdadera novia.

—Claro. Y si ustedes saben "todo" ¿por qué simplemente no le dicen todo esto a Brick y se acabó el problema?

—Tu querida amiguita nos amenazó. Si nosotros le mencionamos algo a Brick, Miyako no dudaría en lastimarlo. No podemos poner en riesgo a nuestro hermano. Y si lo que queremos es ayudarlo, esa no es una muy buena idea.

—Entiendo…

— ¿Contamos contigo, no? — Kaoru vio a Boomer, y sonrió sutilmente.

—Cuenten conmigo.

* * *

—Si nos encuentran, estamos jodidos. ¿Sabes, no? — comentó Brick, mientras veía hacía ambos lados.

—Lo sé. Pero ya te dije que no me importa. Lo único que importa es que tú y ella se encuentren hoy. — dijo sin mirarlo.

—Eres muy terca, Kyoko.

—Al igual que tú. — y sin más, contestó mirándolo cansada. Dirigió su vista al frente, percatándose de que la enfermera que hace unos minutos había dicho que volvieran mañana, salía del cuarto y se alejaba sin ninguna idea de la presencia de esos dos chicos escondidos.

—Es hora Brick, ¡corre! — Ambos corrieron rápidamente hacía la puerta, con Kyoko mirando hacía los lados, y Brick mirando hacía atrás. Nada podría evitar este perfecto momento, nada. Ni nadie.

¿O, sí?

Kyoko paró repentinamente, provocando que el chico chocara fuertemente contra su espalda, empujándola un poco lejos.

— ¡Ten cuidado idiota!

— ¡Tú fuiste la que paró sin decir nada!

—Bien, ok. Cállate y mira. — Dirigió su dedo anular al pequeño cartel que identificaba la habitación. 14. Habitación 14. La miró unos minutos, para luego dirigirle su mirada a la chica que permanecía a su lado. — ¿Y qué esperas? Entra. — sonrió.

El chico posicionó su mano derecha en la manija de la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla.

Cuando…

— ¡Ustedes! ¡Qué hacen aquí! — unos señores que vigilaban el pasillo los habían descubierto. Lo único que podían hacer era escapar, pero no lo harían. Ya no.

—Entra y ya Bri… — intentó decir Kyoko, cuando un hombre la tomó fuertemente del antebrazo, y la separó de él. — ¡qué entres! _¡es ahora o nunca!_

Brick obedeció a su mandato, y abrió la puerta de un tiro. Cuando sintió la gran mano de un tipo sobre su hombro alejándolo de la puerta.

— **¡No! ¡Por favor, es solo un momento!**

Momoko abrió los ojos asustada, conocía esa voz. Sabía que la conocía.

—Mamá, ¿Oíste eso? Es, ¡es Brick! — Hikaru la miró extrañada. — ¡Es él, mamá, es él!

— ¡No pueden entrar! Está prohibido a estas horas.

— ¡Le prometemos qué no tardaremos nada! — gritó Kyoko.

—¡Kyoko! — esta vez, fue Hikaru la que se exaltó.

—¡Mamá! ¡Están aquí! — Momoko pegó un brinco alto, y rápidamente se dirigió hacía la puerta. Abriéndola de par en par. Kyoko la vio y sonrió inmediatamente. Y lo mismo, hizo Brick.

—¡Esperen por favor! Paren… — les dijo Momoko. Los hombres hicieron caso a su orden y dejaron de jalarlos. — Hola Brick. — Dijo sonriendo.

Brick la observó detenidamente. Mientras nadie notaba sus pupilas dilatarse. Su largo cabello naranja, recogido en una baja cola, era adornada por un peculiar lazo. De color rojo. Sus brillantes ojos rosados acaparaban la atención de todos los presentes. Y su gran y notable sonrisa, era lo que le daba vida al lugar. Sinceramente, qué hermosa era.

—Momoko…

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	17. Ch, 17- Remembering

N**o**t**a**s **d**e **l**a **a**u**t**o**r**a**: **¡Hola! Pues, es que me arrepiento de una manera terrible por esto, pero no pueden matarme ni nada eh porque tengo excusas, excusas buenas :c. Pasa que en las vacaciones traté de empezar con este cap pero no pude porque mi maldita computadora se dañó y no podía hacer nada. Estuvo dañada casi que hasta que empecé clases y empezar clases fue peor a que la computadora se dañara. Este año ha sido muy estresante para mí, llevaba materias bajas y tenía que subirlas y blah blah blah. Ya se imaginan. En fin, empecé a escribirlo hace tiempo, pero terminé ahorita a las 01:41 de la madrugada. Todo bien, meh. Espero que les guste y trataré, en serio, trataré de no tardar tanto. Ah, y feliz navidad y año nuevo por si no paso por aquí por esas fechas! :)

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mi pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**E**d**a**d**e**s**: **Momoko, 16. Brick, 17. Kaoru, 16. Butch, 16. Miyako, 16. Boomer, 15.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: **Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, utilización de drogas, problemas familiares, psicológicos, depresión, y romance xD. Algo de suspenso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Enferma de amor***

* * *

—Momoko…

"— _¿Y a mí, me olvidarás?_

—_Por supuesto que no._

—_Wow, no puedo creerlo, ustedes… ¿Novios?_

—_Sí, novios, y será mejor que te acostumbres, porque seremos novios por un largo tiempo._

—_Eres mío, no lo olvides._

—_No lo olvido."_

Una gran acumulación de memorias fueron estrellándose en su cerebro, confundiéndolo, provocando que estuviera apunto de caerse. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

— ¡Brick! — La chica pelirroja corrió disparada hacía él, sosteniéndolo justo antes de que tocara el suelo frío. — ¿Brick, me escuchas? ¡Me escuchas! ¡Brick! ¡Brick! — Él tomó asiento en el suelo, mientras sus manos se colocaban en su cabeza, presionando fuertemente los músculos de la frente. Arrugó el rostro apretando los ojos cerrados; sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

"—_No te dejaré, no lo haré…"_

"— _¡En serio! ¡Estás loco, chico! Acabas de llegar, me sigues por todas partes, espías cada uno de mis movimientos y vienes a reclamarme cosas que ni siquiera te importan como tú mismo has dicho, déjame en paz niño, no te importa y ni va a importarte nunca mi vida."_

— ¿Qué… qué está pasando? — Volvió su cabeza a las enfermeras que rodeaban la escena, su mirada luego paró en Kyoko, que extrañamente sonreía, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía asustada. Después se detuvo a contemplar a la señora que presenciaba todo relajada, pero un tanto alarmada. Y finalmente… pudo admirar mucho más de cerca a la chica con la que había estado soñando. Porque sí, era ella. No había duda.

"—_Quiero ayudarte._

— _¿Quieres ayudarme? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque fácilmente puedes ser parte de su grupo. — Respondió altanera._

—_Hablo en serio. Nunca me sentí tan atado a alguien, siento la necesidad de ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? Puedo ser tu amigo, ¡Eres tú la que no quiere!"_

— ¿Tú…? — Comenzó a balbucear mientras no apartaba la vista de sus ojos rosas. Momoko no pudo evitar sonreír ampliadamente. Lo tomó de los brazos, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, aún viéndolo sonriente. — ¿Tú eres…?

—Sí, Brick, soy yo. Momoko. Momoko Akatsusumi. ¿Me reconoces? ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Brick? — Pero él no hablaba, no articulaba ninguna palabra. Parecía petrificado. — ¡Brick!

—Ah… Yo… No sé… ¿Momoko?

— ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! Amor, ¡Te acuerdas de mí! — Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó al pecho del joven, sumamente feliz. Creyendo que Brick la recordaba, y que quizás todo volvería a ser como antes. — ¡No puedo creerlo, Brick! ¡Es tan… — Pero paró en seco al separarse de él, y ver su rostro serio, confuso, y triste. ¿Decepcionado? —¿Qué… qué pasa?

—No, no te recuerdo M-momoko. Perdón, es que… — Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual de mierda, él seguía sin recordarla y ella ni nadie podían hacer algo al respecto. Bajó el rostro, y sonrió levemente; tratando de evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir. —Pero… sé que te he visto en alguna parte. No sé dónde, pero no cabe duda de que te he visto en algún otro lugar.

—Disculpe, señorita… La hora de visitas ya terminó. Y estos chicos tienen que irse…

—No, ¡Doctor, es que! ¡Por favor, deje que se quede solamente un pequeño tiempo, no será mucho, lo prometo! — El doctor, viendo de reojo a las enfermeras, las miró resignado. En cambio, ellas le dirigieron una mirada llena de indignación, se suponía que no había excepciones. Volvió a mirarlos, y suspirando; asintió. — ¡Gracias! Será rápido. — Él junto a las muchachas se alejaron del pasillo y rápidamente fueron quedando los cuatros demás presentes solos. Momoko tomó a Kyoko de la mano, y le hizo una señal a Brick para que los acompañara. Hikaru les abrió la puerta y entró junto a ellos.

—Momoko… perdona. Yo pensé que… — Momoko no dejó que terminara de disculparse, y le mandó una tierna sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué pedirme perdón, no es tu culpa. Nada de esto es nuestra culpa, tampoco tuya es. — Añadió viendo al chico, que tomaba asiento al lado de ella, en la única cama del cuarto.

—Kyoko me habló mucho sobre ti. Me dijo prácticamente todo lo que tenía que saber, tanto de ti como de… nosotros. Ojalá pudiera recordarte, pero en verdad no logro hacerlo. Yo… todo es tan, difícil… e intento recordar, algo. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado antes del accidente, pero nada. Cada vez que intento iluminar mi pasado se nubla de inmediato. Todo se ve muy borroso, y oscuro.

—Lo comprendo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Esto es más difícil para ti, y lo entiendo. — Dijo ella, aún con la leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Es posible que pueda quedarme ésta noche? — Habló Brick dirigiéndose a Hikaru. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y antes de responderle miró a ambas chicas.

—Puedes tomar el lugar mío, y quedarte tú. Pero, en ese caso, tienes que cuidar muy bien de Momoko. — Kyoko casi salta de la emoción, y abrazó a Momoko inmediatamente cuando Hikaru terminó de hablar.

— ¡Kyoko, cálmate!... ¿De verdad quieres quedarte? No tienes que hacerlo…

—Yo quiero hacerlo.

—Pero… ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿No crees que les preocupe tu ausencia?

—Puedo avisarles después, eso es lo de menos.

—Mhm… — Momoko se le quedó viendo un rato, analizando cada expresión facial. Él le sonrió, causando en ella una descarga eléctrica. Y tomó delicadamente su mano, como hacía desde que la vio en el pasillo; sin dejar de verla.

—Entiende, no pasa nada con que me quede aquí una noche. ¿No crees? Todo estará bien. — Ella asintió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. "_Todo estará bien_"… realmente quería creer esas palabras.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde, siendo exactamente las nueve de la noche, dos jóvenes pelirrojos; inocentes y poseedores de mucho dolor, sonríen, y se lanzan largas y sonoras carcajadas, las cuales llenan de inmensa y extraña felicidad el pequeño cuarto que reinan. _"¿Por qué esto tuvo que pasarle a él?"_ Se pregunta la chica. _"¿Por qué tuve que hacerle esto a ella?"_ Se pregunta él. Ambos con tanta impotencia retenida dentro de sí, ambos con tantas ganas de decirse un montón de cosas. Cosas que solamente entre ellos dos podrían saberse.

Él, desesperado.

Ella, rota.

Él, deseando lo imposible, lo incansable, lo inimaginable por poder traer de vuelta a su mente una simple memoria acerca de la pelirroja. De volver a sentirse enamorado, de volver a amarla. Porque él siente algo, siente algo al verla. Al oírla hablar, al escuchar su atronadora risa, y al ver su brillante sonrisa. Sabe que de alguna manera ella logra plasmar dentro de él una extraña sensación de alegría, sabe que un sentimiento brota en el interior de su ser, pero no sabe como reconocerla. Ni siquiera como saber qué es, porque no. No lo sabe. Y lo que más desea es poder saberlo.

Ella, deseando lo imposible, lo incansable, lo inimaginable por volver a tener la oportunidad de lanzarse a él, para que esos fuertes y protectores brazos puedan sostenerla. Para evitar que caiga. Que vuelva a caer. Aspira desesperadamente juntar sus labios con los de él, de agitarle el cabello; de robarle su gorra y provocar que se enoje. Que él quiera vengarse, y así el empiece a molestarla por las pecas que adornan el inicio de sus mejillas. Que le haga cosquillas malévolamente, provocando que ésta ría, ría como nunca lo pueda hacer. Porque eso es lo que él sabe hacer, hacerla feliz.

Porque la verdad es, que los dos se aman. Algo que ninguna fuerza superior, que ninguna persona en el mundo podría cambiar sería el amor que estos dos adolescentes se tienen. Él nació para salvarla, y ella ahora; está destinada a salvarlo a él.

¿Creen en los milagros? Deberían. Porque éste es uno. Uno verdadero. El amor hace cosas grandiosas, cosas que ni se imaginan.

Incluso, sanar por completo a una drogadicta.

Incluso… lograr que una persona vuelva a recuperar todo lo que trágicamente olvidó.

* * *

— ¿Hice eso? — Dijo Brick, difícilmente tratando de evitar reírse y con el rostro rojo por ello.

—Sí, fue un poco idiota pero…

—Eh, calla. Soy un idiota sin remedio.

—Lo sé, yo también lo soy.

—Ahí ves, otra cosa que tenemos en común. Cada vez me caes mejor Momoko. — Brick le lanzó una mirada tierna a Momoko, y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo. Oye, ¿Tienes sueño? Podemos dormir, si eso es lo que quieres… — Ella se levantó de la cama, pasando a un lado de él, tomando la almohada de su cama que permanecía en una silla de la habitación. Volviendo a su antiguo sitio, dejó el artefacto sobre la sábana y recostó su cabeza en ella. Estirando las piernas acomodándose en el colchón.

— ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que te había soñado todo este tiempo? — Momoko ignoró el cambio de tema, y asintió a lo dicho por él.

—Bueno, te soñaba con el cabello más corto. ¿Te lo has dejado crecer?

—Seh, el viejo look.

—Te sienta genial, me gusta. — Tomó uno de los mechones anaranjados y lo pasó a su espalda, dejando el hombro de Momoko al descubierto. Luego deslizó delicadamente sus dedos por su cuello deteniéndose en el dije que colgaba en su pecho. Llevaba una "M" plateada. Sonrió y volteó a verla. — ¿Un regalo familiar?

Momoko lanzó una lenta mirada al collar, y sonriendo nostálgicamente dijo.

—De hecho, tú me lo diste. Poco antes de que te pasara… lo que te pasó.

Él se quedó helado, y nuevamente nacieron las tremendas ganas de estrellarse contra la pared. No lo recordaba, en absoluto.

—Oh… perdón. No lo…

—… recuerdas. Está bien. No hace falta que te disculpes. — Ya que Brick no se atrevió a mirarla y siguió observando el dije, ella colocó su mano en el mentón bien definido del chico, y obligándolo a mirarla lo subió a la altura de sus ojos.

—Todo está bien. — Y sonrió. Como no lo había hecho en toda la noche. Él, contagiado por la alegría de ella también lo hizo, y levantándose sobre la cama, caminando hacía ella, tomó asiento justo a su lado y también se acostó. Los dos quedaron viendo el techo, como si este tuviera muchos, un montón de dibujos destinados a ser descifrados.

—Quiero recordarlo todo. — Dijo. Así, seco y simple.

—Lo harás, lo sé. — La voz de Momoko había empezado a quebrarse, y al oírlo él se giró a verla. Estaba llorando, y su corazón fácilmente se rompió en dos. — Creo en ti, Brick. Así como tú creíste en mí. Confío en que serás capaz de recordarlo, y si nunca lo haces… y no vuelves a enamorarte de mí, no quiero que te veas obligado a amarme. Yo… yo te amo. Sí, lo hago. Infinitamente y nunca amaré a nadie más de lo que te amo a ti. Pero no te voy a atar, tú eres libre de amar a quién quieras. O simplemente de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. También eres mi amigo, y si eso es lo único que puedo obtener de ti, eso estará bien. Todo estará bien Brick, aunque para nosotros no lo esté.

Él, petrificado.

Ella, esperando.

—Momoko. — Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por la voz que tanto anhelaba oír. —Creo que… — dobló la mitad de su cuerpo, apoyándose con el codo clavado en la cama.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cre…? — No pudo terminar la frase, porque algo (o mejor dicho, alguien) le había dado otra función a sus labios.

Brick la estaba besando.

Y no podía creerlo.

Extrañaba de manera brutal sentirse así. De sentirse de la forma en que sólo Brick sabía hacerla sentir. Su estómago colapsó y sus sentidos murieron. Estaba paralizada, y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Al sentir como él acarició su mejilla, se sintió como hace mucho no lo hacía. Brick descendió su mano hacía abajo buscando la de ella, y cuando por fin la encontró, la estrujó fuertemente; como si no quisiera más nunca alejarse de ella. Con la otra mano libre, ella tomó su cabello y lo despeinó apasionadamente, causando en él algo que _solamente ella sabía causar._

Al sentir que él detenía el beso, y lentamente se separaba de ella, a unos escasos centímetros de su boca, abrió los ojos y captó cualquier acción que el chico hiciera.

—Momoko… Ya, ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Recuerdo todo! ¡Te recuerdo! ¡Ya todo se ve más claro! Es… no sé, no sé qué pasó… pero, ¡Pero te recuerdo! Momoko, lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo. Todo.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	18. Ch, 18- Porque la vida así lo decidió

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mi pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**E**d**a**d**e**s**: **Momoko, 16. Brick, 17. Kaoru, 16. Butch, 16. Miyako, 16. Boomer, 15.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: **Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, utilización de drogas, problemas familiares, psicológicos, depresión, y romance xD. Algo de suspenso.

**H**o**l**a**, prefiero aclarar todo al final.** **xD**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

—Muy bien, repasemos el plan. Tú irás con Momoko y le explicarás todo, todo lo que tenemos planeado luego de disculparte por lo que sea que hayas hecho, ¿Vale?

—Seh, seh, vale.

—Bien; Boomer y yo iremos con la rubia oxigenada y le plantaremos cara.

—Sí, lo cual no me cuadra nada porque yo también quiero darle un poco de su merecido a esa estúpida.

—Pues no, muñeca. Tienes encargadas otras cosas. — Respondió el moreno sin dirigirle la vista aún, sentado sobre un gran sillón. Se encontraban en casa del trío de chicos. Habían cuadrado reunirse varios días a la semana para planear así la "venganza" contra la susodicha rubia. Kaoru, levemente recostada sobre el umbral de la puerta que daba entrada a la sala de estar, le dirigía una mirada sumamente cansada al chico que tenía en frente.

Se dedicó a admirar su delicado y fino perfil, deteniéndose en los oscuros y profundos ojos del chico, los cuales se mantenían leyendo unos cuántos papeles. Suspiró, y se cuestionó cómo se sentiría acariciar la melena pelinegra que poseía él, tan suave y desordenada, con un aspecto rebelde que quedaba acorde con la personalidad brusca y agresiva del ojiverde… Y…

— ¿Qué tanto me miras, eh? Me halaga pero oye que no es normal que lo hagas tanto.

Su respiración se cortó, mierda. Ese imbécil.

—N-no te estaba mirando idiota. — Murmuró abatida, dándose la vuelta tratando de escapar de la incómoda situación. Algo la detuvo, o mejor dicho _alguien lo hizo. _

Butch sostenía su antebrazo delicadamente, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para que no pudiera zafarse. Él lanzó una pequeña risa.

—Pues yo sí a ti, sabes… — La atrajo lentamente a su cuerpo y la pegó a él, provocando que la pelinegra se exaltara un poco. Con su otra mano le sostuvo la cintura, y posicionó su barbilla en la curvatura del cuello de la chica. El perfume que llevara (o lo que fuera que estuviera usando) lo hipnotizó unos segundos, y aspirando ese dulce aroma, levantó su mirada y observó el semblante sonrojado de la pelinegra.

—No hay tiempo pa-para esto, suéltame…

—Jo, ¿… Y sí no quiero? — Fue acercándose al rostro de Kaoru quién no pudo evitar ir cerrando los ojos…

— ¡Bien, Butch, cuándo nos va…! Oooh…

Kaoru se apartó de inmediato del moreno, quién soltó una risa.

—Eh, hola Boomer… yo… — Le mandó una sonrisa apenada al rubio, quién miraba todo desconcertado pero bastante divertido. Volteó a ver al moreno quien la miraba burlón. — Eh, me voy, sí; me voy.

—Adiós ojos verdes, no tardes tanto que tenemos un asunto pendiente que aclarar, ¿vale? — Se dio una vuelta y dejó escapar un largo bostezo.

—Adiós Kaoru, suerte con Momoko. — Animó el rubio, ella asintió y se encaminó hacía la salida. Ese estúpido de Butch. Le gustaba, sí, pero no dejaba de ser el mismo idiota que le estuvo haciendo varias bromas de ese tipo a lo largo de la semana. Y ella como estúpida caía en cada una, se dejaba llevar. Porque sí, ella sentía que el moreno solamente jugaba.

Pero oh, qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de jugar, Butch? — Reclamó el menor observando como su hermano se recostaba en un mueble sin borrar esa burlona sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Quién dijo que juego? — Respondió devolviéndole la mirada, mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Haces lo mismo con todas las chicas, pero ¿con Kaoru? Te creí más listo.

—Uh, ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es decir, ella es fuerte. La usas y te puede romper el cráneo si se lo propone. — Butch volvió a reír; la verdad desde que la chica se aparecía diariamente en esa casa el moreno reía mucho más que antes. Algo que se indagaba mucho el hermano menor.

—Lo sé, hermanito.

— ¿Entonces, qué crees que haces?

—Pues de todo, menos jugar con ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que es diferente? — decía Boomer como quién no quiere la cosa…

—Eh… sí, realmente lo es. ¿Problema con eso?

—Oh, no, para nada. Es que luces encantador cuando te enamoras.

— ¡Yo no estoy enamorado, afeminado! —gritó con un sonrojo aventándole de paso un cojín a su hermano.

—Jajaj lo que tú digas… Y no me llames así imbécil que le digo todo a Kaoru. — Carcajeó Boomer huyendo de la furia del chico.

—Ay ya verás hijo de la…

Un sonido chillón detuvo a ambos, alguien presionaba el timbre bastante irritado.

—Ve a abrir tú, ya me hiciste pasar una bronca.

—Claro enamorado. — No le prestó atención a la mirada repleta de odio que su hermano mayor le había mandado, prefirió experimentar los nervios que invadieron su cuerpo al notar a través del cristal de la puerta una cabellera rubia.

* * *

_No podía dejar de llorar. La felicidad excesiva era demasiada, simplemente le era casi imposible creerlo._

—_Tú… ¿Qué?_

— _¡Momoko! Joder, ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! — El pelirrojo se abalanzó a la chica, la cual tuvo que mostrar fuerza ya que el chico por poco la arroja al suelo. Sentía las lágrimas escurrir rápidamente fuera de sus cuencas, la vista se hacía poco a poco más borrosa. También sintió como Brick empezó a acariciar su cráneo, y a jugar con sus cabellos. Sentía tan distante ese tacto… como si no lo hubiera sentido en años. _

—_Brick, yo…_

—_Siento como si no te hubiera visto en cuarenta años, te lo juro. — Él alejó su rostro unos centímetros, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Momoko, quién lo veía como si de un Dios se tratase. Rió por esto._

—_Estás tan hermosa… ¿cómo pude haberme perdido esto en todo este tiempo? — La veía sonriente, al parecer más que nunca y aprovechó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. _

—_No parece ni cierto… — Y otro._

_Y muchos consecutivamente. Hasta que no logró evitar quedarse prensado a ella. La extrañaba, más que a nada. Y sentía como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo. No encontró ninguna forma de cómo despertar de esa pesadilla, fría y cruel. ¿Por qué no reparó a pensar que la tenía en frente? _

_Momoko era la herramienta que tanto buscaba. Y por fin la había encontrado._

* * *

—Bien, se… se supone que es aquí. — Kaoru vio la entrada del gran centro. ¿Ahí estaba Momoko? Pues esperaba que sí, varias horas de viaje tenían que valer para algo.

Presionó el botón del intercomunicador y una voz masculina atravesó los parlantes.

—**Habla con el centro de rehabilitación de jóvenes adolescentes, ¿En qué puedo servirle? **

—Eh, mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara. Busco a… Momoko Akatsusumi.

—… **Un momento**.

"_Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo retractarme ahora como una estúpida. Lo haré."_

—**Entre. **— Las enormes puertas que poseía la entrada se abrieron (n/a: xD) permitiendo ver un jardín floreado y amplio.

"_Bueno, ahí voy."_

* * *

— ¡Qué coño hacemos! ¡No se supone que esa chiflada se encuentre acá!

—Agh, maldita sea con esa niña. Bueno, ¿La estábamos buscando, no? Entonces bien.

Butch con paso decidido se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su querida "cuñada" con Boomer detrás de él. Al abrirla se encontró con la rubia parada frente al umbral de la puerta con un semblante obstinado.

— ¡Miyako, hola! Eeh… ¿Qué, qué cuentas? — Dijeron ambos nerviosos.

—Ya era hoy. Apártense par de imbéciles, quiero ver a mi Bricky-kun. — Exclamó notablemente alterada, intentando mover de en medio a los hermanos.

—Emm, tu… tu Bricky-kun, eh, no se encuentra muy bien ahora…

— ¿Cómo que no se encuentra bien ahora? ¿Tiene algo?

—_Cómo si le importara… _Sí, sí. Tiene…

— ¡Diarrea! — Gritó de repente el de pecas. Butch lo miró como tratando de decir: _¿Qué coño pasa por tu cabeza? _

—Es diarrea, nadie pregunta cuando dices que tienes diarrea… — Murmuró para que solamente fuera capaz de escucharlo su hermano.

—Uh, vaya. Bueno, como sea. Me voy. — Finalizó dándose la vuelta.

—Oh, no, no, no. Tú no te vas. — Ambos se colocaron frente a la muchacha de ojos azules. La chica parpadeó extrañada, y detuvo su andar. — Contigo tenemos unas cuántas cosas que tratar…

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué tendrían que tratar gente como ustedes conmigo?

—Oh pues muchas cosas. — Contestó Boomer.

—Empezando por cuestionarnos por qué diablos serás tan perra. ¡Boomer, rápido, adentro!

Él captó la señal y tomando fuertemente a la chica de los brazos, difícilmente la adentró hacía la casa. Mientras causaba un gran alboroto, pataleando y armando escándalo, lo único en que Butch pensaba es que de verdad quería que todo terminara bien y que por fin destruyeran a la rubia plástica esta.

Y que a cierta chica de ojos verdes le estuviera yendo muy bien.

* * *

— ¿Y fue así de simple?

—Sí, así de simple. — Respondió Brick quien tenía abrazada a una pelirroja por el cuello, mientras que la atraía hacía él y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla provocando que ésta riera. — ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Fuegos artificiales?

—La verdad sí… Pero bueno, ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Todavía no me lo creo! La recuperaste tan rápido, hasta parece que fuera milagro…

—No exageres Kyoko. — Dijo divertida Momoko.

—Pero; un momento, ¿Y qué harás con Miyako? Ahora que sabes que todo este tiempo te estuvo engañando... — Kyoko preguntó ahora hablándole a Brick.

—Yo, tendré una linda charla después con ella.

—Ooh, yo quiero estar ahí — Comentó alegre. — Como sea, ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! — La pelinegra se les unió a la pareja en un abrazo efusivo. Hikaru observaba todo con máxima alegría, incluso a Kuriko abrazada a su madre se le contagiaba un poco de la alegría de los tres jóvenes.

Dos golpes en la puerta.

—Am, ¿Esperas más visita? — Preguntó Kyoko dirigiéndole su mirada a Momoko.

—… No.

Fue hacía la puerta y al abrirla, uno de los encargados la veía sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Akatsusumi. — Se incomodó un poco por el "señorita" pero decidió pasarlo. Asintió para darle a entender a que prosiguiera. — Una persona quiere verla.

—Oh, claro. Déjelo entrar. — El muchacho de no más de unos veinte años se apartó desapareciendo del corredor. Dejando ver a una chica de brillantes ojos verdes, cabello negro incluso más azabache que el de Kyoko, con una sonrisa apenada que adornaba su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Tú?

* * *

— ¿Tú?

Momoko me observaba realmente impresionada. No se esperaba nada mi llegada, bueh.

—Hola… Momoko. — Su reacción no cambiaba, permanecía lleno de sorpresa y extrañeza, ¿Pero, quién la culpa? Quizás yo reaccionaría igual.

—Hola… am, yo… no esperaba verte.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hablar contigo, Momoko. Lo necesito en verdad… A solas. — Dije recalcando la última frase. Ella volteó su cabeza y los miró inexpresiva, los demás se vieron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer. — ¿Hola? Que necesito hablar a solas con Momoko.

Fueron saliendo cada uno aún si saber que hacer, no muy seguros de lo que vendría. Brick se detuvo al pasar al lado de Momoko.

—No te atrevas a dañarla.

—Eso es lo que menos quiero, Brick.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Sé tu nombre? No importa ahora. Será rápido, en serio. Sólo váyanse de una buena vez. — Brick aún no lucía convencido, pero accediendo a lo que le dije, terminó de abandonar el cuarto junto a los demás.

—Vaya. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Bastante. — Contestó fría.

—Mm, Momoko. No vengo a discutir, menos a reclamarte algo…

—Sería el colmo. — Suspiré, la actitud seca de Momoko hacía más complicadas las cosas.

—Sí… eh, yo vengo a, pedirte perdón.

—A, ¿qué? ¿Pedirme perdón?

—Sí Momoko. La verdad, yo… lo siento muchísimo. Dios. No sé por qué fui tan estúpida. Te abandoné en tus peores momentos, y eso fue algo horrible…

—Oh, ¿Lo crees? Tuviste que haberlo vivido, así comprenderías mejor.

—Me pongo en tus zapatos, trato de imaginarlo y la verdad es que no experimento ni un poco lo que tú habrás llegado a sentir. Pero te repito, lo lamento, demasiado. Todo lo malo que pude haberte hecho fue una completa idiotez. Me dejé llevar por los inútiles comentarios de esa rubia estúpida…

— ¿Qué con ella?

—Bueno, es una historia larga…

—La verdad no me interesa.

—Escúchame Momoko, tengo que decirte cosas muy importantes.

—Pues anda a decírselos a la "rubia estúpida" que tanto quieres porque yo no tengo ganas de escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme.

— ¡Lo sé, Dios! ¡Sé que no quieres ni verme a tres mil kilómetros! ¡Y tienes toda la razón! Soy la peor persona de este jodido mundo, ¡Lo sé maldición! ¿Pero, por favor, puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

Momoko pareció considerarlo, fue un alivio. A la final, asintió cansada.

—Bien, prepárate que esto es largo.

* * *

— ¡Son unos psicópatas de la grandísima mierda! ¡Suéltenme!

— ¿Se callará algún día?

—Ojalá y fuera a hacerlo.

— ¡No me voy a callar nunca, hasta que me suelten! ¡Puedo demandarlos por esto, degenerados!

—Ay, ya no seas tan exagerada. — Murmuró para sí mismo el moreno. Sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz tratando de contener la frustración. Volteando a ver a la rubia quien pataleaba porque la dejaran ir. Ésta se encontraba atada a una silla lo bastante fuerte como para que no pudiera soltarse en unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a tu no… eh, digo, Kaoru, para ver cuándo logrará venir?

—No seas idiota. Podría estar aclarándole todo en este preciso momento a Momoko y podríamos interrumpir severo acto de inspiración…

— ¿Y crees que logre convencerla?

—Pues, eso espero. Sino, tendremos que hacer un plan B y la verdad es que no tengo ganas.

—Ah… cómo estará Brick... — Murmuró el rubio.

—No sé, esperemos que bien. A ese idiota le han venido demasiados golpes y el único que tiene derecho a dárselos soy yo, no la putísima vida.

—Jo, pues… la verdad es que tienes razón. No se merece nada de toda esta cosa tan absurda.

— ¿Y cómo puede aguantarse a tremenda desquiciada encima? Que por cierto, pareciera que se hubiera calmado, ¿no? Ya era hora, joder.

—Em, Butch. — El pelinegro emitió un gruñido para que el rubio continuara.

—Malas noticias. Miyako…

El moreno se giró y observó hacía donde el rubio apuntaba.

_—Ya no está._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—… Y ella ahora mismo está en la casa de Brick. Esperándonos por decir así, ahora es cuando es tu oportunidad. De que la enfrentes. — Momoko la veía con admiración, jamás había visto esa faceta de Kaoru. Tan optimista, ¿Será que…?

—Vaya…

—Sé que todo esto suena muy loco, pero es la verdad. Y todos estamos acá por ti, Momoko. Incluso Boomer y… Butch, ellos también están dando todo por ayudarte, por ti y por Brick. Por ambos. Y también todos los que están afuera, tu mamá que oye no puedo creer que esté aquí. Y tu hermanita, y hasta la friki de Koko.

—Kyoko.

—Como sea, y sobretodo Brick. Que bueno, estoy al tanto de lo que le ocurrió y…

—Sobre eso, él… ya, ya recordó todo.

— ¡Qué, de veras! — Kaoru no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla, mirándola sumamente sorprendida.

Momoko sonrió dulcemente, lo cual extrañó a Kaoru.

—Sí, justamente ayer.

—Eso facilita todo. ¿Ves? ¡Las cosas están saliendo mucho mejor!

—Eso supongo… pero, oye Kaoru… dos cosas. La primera es, que lamento cómo te traté al principio. Creo que fui algo dura, jeje. Por poco te quito tu puesto de ser la ruda.

—Jaja, no lo lograrías ni queriendo. Y no importa, merezco lo que merezco.

—Sí… y, eh la segunda. ¿Tienes... novio? — La sangre se le subió a todo el rostro a la pelinegra como montaña rusa.

— ¿Novio? Ja, qué pregunta tan absurda es esa Momoko.

—Ay es que te noto tan… distinta. ¡De buena forma, claro! No lo sé, y me hace pensar que alguien es el dueño de esa repentina alegría… — Decía mientras se levantaba de su silla también, y le daba leves golpes con el codo haciendo que la ojiverde la mirara entre molesta y nerviosa.

—Claro que no, no tengo novio. Por Dios, no hagas preguntas como esas. — Dijo mientras intentaba apartarla.

— ¿Y tampoco te gusta alguien?

—Que no, ya olvídalo.

—Mmmm, a mí me parece que mientes.

— ¡Cómo sea, agh!

* * *

— _¡Esa maldita! ¡Les juro que me las va a pagar! ¡Todos esos malditos! ¡Los malditos hermanos de Brick y hasta ese imbécil me las van a pagar! ¿Por qué se empeñan en joderme los planes? Hasta tú, Kaoru, también las pagarás._

_No puedo creer que todos se pongan de su lado._

_¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo? Soy mucho mejor, mejor que esa retardada enferma._

_Quién se gana el premio es la maldita de Momoko. Tú más que nadie. Lo que te he hecho es solamente una pequeña muestra de todo el odio que te tengo, estúpida pelirroja. _

_No me importa si termino pudriéndome en la cárcel. Hoy pagarás por haberme hecho sufrir, lo juro. ¡Lo juro, juro que hoy te mueres!_

… Pensaba Miyako mientras sudada, y con la respiración agitada observaba con ira, asco, y cualquier sentimiento lleno de odio el gran portón del **centro de Rehabilitación.**

* * *

Dios, hola.

Pensé que ya tenía un año sin actualizar y eso me puso muy mal. La verdad. Pero cuando vi, la última vez que actualicé fue en Noviembre así que por lo menos un año no tengo. Igual, la espera ha sido bastante larga, así que si estás leyendo esto vaya, te quiero xD

Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, eso es lindo. Y pues, bueno, las cosas andan un poquito mejor pero ahora Miyako es una psicópata que anda suelta y sin correa pero bue a mí me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes. (No sé si se dieron cuenta jajaja *sarcasmo*) Y algunos me habían pedido escenas de los verdes y ahí tienen unas cuántas! Además de que yo lo hago gustosa, son mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo. Aparte de que, creeeeeeo… que nos estamos acercando a la final de esto. :') No sé cuántos caps faltan, tengo que ver, pero sí, el final ya viene.

Ahora quiero darles mi excusa por esta ausencia exclusivamente en EDA, porque sí, escribía otros fics. Y este descaro? Dios. Me han pasado muchas cosas este año, algunas muy difíciles y bueno, creo que en esos momentos lo que menos quería era sentarme en esta computadora. Son asuntos personales, pero no es para preocuparse, por ahora todo está bien, y eso sí. ME COMPROMETO a publicar el 19 por lo menos en Agosto. Están las cosas muy uuuh y la inspiración la cargo a 100 xD

Otra es, por si no se dieron cuenta, he estado modificando los primeros capítulos del fic. Creo que es en el tercero que sí cambié muchas cosas. Y no creo que vayan a afectar la actualidad del fic pero bueno, mejor que los lean y no vayan a andar perdidos por si acaso. Los iré modificado, supongo que hasta en el que empecé a escribir bien. Jajajaja, es que son algo humillantes la verdad.

Pero bueno, creo que eso es todo. Empezaré a escribir el 19 mañana ¬¬ no los haré esperar tanto nuevamente. Promesa de autora en FF! o/

Y como es un capítulo especial, quiero hacer esto:

**Breathingforsomething** (creo que eras quién más esperaba esto xD aquí tienes ladilla er co, te quiero y ojalá te esté dando algo. PD: reeevieeewwww),

**powerdark**, (¡Muchas gracias! Tu review me gustó mucho, ay. Por qué Miyako es tan hdp se sabrá en el próximo cap, creo, así que está pendiente! n_n)

**Lady-Of-The-Death** (vi lo que pusiste en tu ask, fue tan lindo que me digné a escribir la actualización. Me alegra que sea de tus favoritos, en serio, lloro. Gracias por tu review Lady! :p)

**bomXbri **(sí, la verdad casi le da algo a la pobre xD, gracias por tu review!)

**Anita2124 **(Ahí está :3, gracias por comentar)

**Ziimeya lilin** (lo siento xD hago llorar mucho, sí, gracias por comentar!)

**Anonima-Traumada **(Lamento la tardanza, y gracias, eso me halaga mucho :3 pero la verdad es una simple historia loca xD gracias por tu comentario! Y ojalá te haya gustado)

Ya, ahora sí es todo xD ¡Adiós! (hasta agosto)


	19. Ch, 19- Inquietante angustia

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mí pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**E**d**a**d**e**s**:** Momoko, 16. Brick, 17. Kaoru, 16. Butch, 16. Miyako, 16. Boomer, 15.

**Ad**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, utilización de drogas, problemas familiares, psicológicos, depresión, y romance xD. Algo de suspenso.

Hoy también quiero volverlo a aclarar todo abajo, **j**e**j**e.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Enferma de Amor***

... **Miedo**.

Sí, miedo. Era precisamente la sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba, atravesaba su piel y se introducía en sus venas, conduciéndose al interior de su sangre; carcomiéndolo lenta, y perversamente.

Pues, ¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía de estar sintiendo? ¿Alegría? Qué va, eso era lo último que podría experimentar. Porque no habían presentimientos más atroces que existieran en el mundo que pudieran sobrepasar los de aquel muchacho. Joven. Rubio. Jodedor y alegre.

Estaban en un apuro, en uno bastante grave. Miyako no era una tipa normal con celos compulsivos y envidia a un grado alto; sino que parecía que tuviera instintos psicópatas. De verdad, era peligrosa cuando quería y en ese momento tenía una buena razón para serlo.

Intercambió miradas con su hermano mayor, que lo veía con un semblante entre la sorpresa y la desesperación.

Qué. Coño. Harían.

— ¡Estamos jodidos! ¡Jodidos, completamente jodidos!

—Maldita sea…

—Mira Boomer, la rubia esa está loca; no mierda, ¿qué coño estoy diciendo? ¡Esa maldita está chiflada! Si no hacemos algo en cualquier momento saldrán noticias de asesinatos…

— ¡Ya lo sé pero qué coño hacemos! Primero, deberíamos advertirles a los chicos, no me huele nada bien esto… — Le hablaba el rubio a su hermano pero el moreno estaba más concentrado en descargar su ira con los objetos del hogar.

— ¡Arg, maldita sea, cómo mierda se nos escapó! Y es sigilosa la maldita… — Y lanzó una silla. Al suelo. La rompió, y tomó otra repitiendo el proceso.

—Coño Butch deja eso. ¡Te digo que hay que advertirles a los demás!

— ¡Toma el mamaguevo teléfono y llámalos por ti mismo, joder! — Le aventó el celular al menor, y este con un movimiento ágil logró atraparlo. Marcó rápidamente, rogando internamente porque contestaran.

Si no hacían algo lo bastante rápido, estaban perdidos.

* * *

—Te dije que no me gusta nadie, ¿A ti te encanta joder, no? —Murmuró divertida la morena.

—Ayyyy, ¡pero si me dijeras este jueguito terminaría rápido, Kaoru-chan!

—Mmm, que no.

—Vaya qué terca.

—Sí, pues…

—Pero de verdad, verdad, ¿no hay nadie? ¿Ni siquiera no alguien que te guste obligatoriamente, pero si alguien que te llame la atención…?

Kaoru pareció considerarlo.

—Agh, bueno, hay un imbécil por ahí que…— De repente, un Brick alarmado irrumpió en la habitación con el móvil en la mano y ambas chicas se levantaron asustadas.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa, loco? — Pronunció la morena sosteniéndose el pecho.

—Era… era Boomer…

"_Mierda_." Kaoru se imaginó lo peor, y sintió un escalofrío.

—Dime que el plan está saliendo a la perfección Brick…

—Quisiera decirte eso…

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Esta vez fue Momoko la que habló.

—Miyako ha huido. Y por lo que me dice Boomer, no creo que esto vaya a terminar muy bien…

* * *

— _¿No la has visto por ninguna parte? — _La voz de su hermano menor lo volvió a la realidad, y se apresuró en contestarle que no, que no había ningún rastro de la loca suelta.

—Estamos jodidos.

— _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan negativo? Verga, me traes malas vibras hijo de…_

— ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te diga que todo nos está saliendo muy bien y que deberían encargarnos muchas más misiones de este tipo? Joder Boomer te quiero matar.

—_Pues cuidado porque en cualquier momento me agarra la loca y se te adelanta._

—Pues que se me adelante que así me hace un favor.

—_Iré al centro de rehabilitación, si veo algo por ahí cerca te aviso…_

—Vale. Si no ves nada ni te molestes en llamar.

—_Tampoco es que quisiera llamarte_.

—Mira imbécil, te me vas a ir a la mier…

—_Sh, shh, me voy ya. Adiós._ — El menor trancó la llamada dejando a un Butch con un tic en el ojo, "_Maldito oxigenado_."

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo viendo hacía ambos lados, tenía que seguir buscando. Y cuando se dirigía hacía su búsqueda, unas pisadas detrás de él llamaron su atención; pero prefirió fingir que no había escuchado nada mientras ponía más atención a su alrededor.

Una patada iba contra su cabeza, la cual logró esquivar fácilmente. Se dio una vuelta y ni tiempo le dio de poder ver a su contrincante porque este le mandó un golpe brusco el cual quería impactar en el rostro. Butch lo sostuvo sacando fuerza de donde ya no había, puesto a que el sujeto era increíblemente fuerte. Se defendió lanzando un puñetazo hacía el estómago de quién fuera que estuviera frente a él y logró darle, de todas formas él sabía bien que ni un poco de daño le hacía pero por lo menos había logrado apartarlo un poco.

— ¿Quién coño eres? — Preguntó cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del tipo, el cual se escondía bajo la sombra de un árbol impidiendo visualizarle el rostro.

—Jo… Nadie especial. Sólo me han mandado a molerte el cuerpo. — Murmuró mezquinamente.

—Vaya, eres el quinto de la semana ya…

— ¿Tan odiado eres, pequeñuelo?

—La verdad es que no, igual; siempre llegan tíos down como tú…

— ¡Qué has dicho imbécil! — El hombre corrió hacía él y Butch pudo notar que era excesivamente corpulento, sería difícil pero no imposible. Tomó del cuello al moreno de forma tosca, asfixiándolo en el instante. Butch no se inmutó, y con una llave tomó el antebrazo del viejo y de una se lo soltó de encima, volteándolo en el acto y provocando que callera de espaldas.

Golpes secos.

Butch molía el cuerpo del tipo, y cuando pensó que ya no podría ni inhalar lo tomó del cuello de la camisa sin importarle la cercanía a su rostro (porque el tío daba asco, sí). De repente, una gota calló sobre el rostro del hombre, mientras otra, y otra, y luego otra volvía a caer. Comenzó a llover fuertemente, creando un ambiente más tétrico a la situación.

—Dime, quién coño te ha mandado o te doy hasta por el culo. — Al tratar de pronunciar una palabra, escupió sangre la cual le dio de lleno en la cara a Butch, quién hizo una mueca de asco. Se le dificultaba hablar, pero después de unos segundos logró hacerlo.

—Tra… trabajo para… Para la familia Gōto, gōto…

— ¿Gōtokuji? –volvió a toser-.

—S-sí.

—Mm. Bueno. A ver si le dices a esos imbéciles que no deben meterse con ningún integrante de la familia Him. — Espetó con furia, pateándole por última vez como si fuera una despedida. Sin más, Butch se dio la vuelta y emprendió otro camino, decidido a seguir buscando a la ojiazul.

No contó con que el viejo, todavía en el suelo, adolorido, con heridas graves y profundas; sacaría de su chaqueta una pistola y apuntaría justo al cuello del moreno. Un disparo, y el sonido del cuerpo del joven se escuchó tan fuerte como si un edificio se hubiera derrumbado, empapándose en el acto. O por lo menos así lo detectó el hombre quién satisfecho, dejó caer su brazo donde sostenía el arma, y calló en el mismo abismo en el que había dejado caer al pelinegro.

* * *

—Esto es malo, saben. Malo, muy malo. Conviví mucho tiempo con el lado psicópata de Miyako y ahora que está furiosa nos libremos fácil de ésta.

—Comenzó a llover… —Pronunció Kyoko, quien no había hablado en un rato bastante largo desde que todos habían entrado nuevamente al cuarto. Momoko se le acercó y se posicionó al lado izquierdo de la pelinegra, mientras tanto los demás seguían hablando tratando de planear algo. La observó seriamente.

—Kyoko, ¿Tienes algo? —La nombrada se fijó en ella y después volvió a dirigir su atención hacía la ventana. Momoko juró que era la primera vez que la veía tan seria.

—No, no es nada, no te preocupes.

—Mmm, ¿segura? Sabes que puedes contármelo, Kyoko…

—Sí, todo está bien. —Mostró una sonrisa, y Momoko se la respondió amablemente, pero internamente ella sabía que algo le ocurría. Sentía como si tuviera… algo de miedo.

—_Maldición, por qué Butch no contesta su teléfono… _— Boomer había estado buscando a Miyako un buen rato, y al no encontrarla por ningún lado decidió llamar a Butch para verificar si el tampoco había visto algo. Tres, cuatro, cinco llamadas perdidas. Y nada, el moreno no atendía. Se estaba preocupando, la verdad. Algo tenía que haberle pasado porque ¿cómo en una situación como esa no se permitía contestarle el bendito celular? O era algo grave, o se estaba vengando del rubio por haberlo molestado.

Quizás y era la primera. O la segunda. O ambas.

Se fue por la dirección que su hermano mayor había tomado antes de separarse, y comenzó a buscarlo por donde fuera. No podía estar muy lejos, o eso esperaba. La lluvia le impedía ver claramente, difícilmente se lograba entrever a través de las gotas que salpiqueaban en todo su cuerpo. Si no encontraba a Butch pronto pescaría un resfriado o una gripe mortal, ¡Quién sabe! Algo por el estilo.

De repente, tropezó con algo robusto y notablemente resistente, e hizo una mueca de disgusto por el dolor provocado. Pensando que habría sido una roca o incluso un tronco gigante o lo que fuera, se giró para verlo y nunca creyó que podría impactarse tanto en su vida. Ni siquiera con su consentimiento dejó escapar un grito, al ver como el cuerpo inerte de un hombre "feo y demasiado grande como para ser humano" era empapado sin pudor por la lluvia que al parecer no tenía piedad con nadie. Manchas alrededor de su camiseta. El rostro desfigurado; como si alguien hubiera descargado su ira en aquel sujeto. Totalmente asqueado y espantado, dio unos pasos hacía atrás con el deseo de querer alejarse lo más posible de él. Volviendo a tropezar en el intento, ésta vez no pudiendo contener el equilibrio, cayó de culo. Golpeándose contra el firme suelo. Y pensando que sería algún cómplice del tío anterior, terminó aliviándose al darse cuenta que no era más que un muchacho joven, pelinegro…

—_Esperen… ¡¿Butch?! _— Boomer se abalanzó contra su cuerpo y se le empalideció el rostro al ver la herida en el cuello de su hermano. Este se sostenía la garganta, sin embargo se encontraba inconsciente. La sangre caía a chorros horrorizando al rubio. — _¿Qué coño pasó aquí? _— Tomó su celular y marcó a urgencias como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Al atenderle ni siquiera dejó hablar a la señora que le había contestado, pues de una al escuchar su voz le interrumpió pidiendo por una ambulancia. Al trancar tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano y se pasó su brazo izquierdo por el cuello, llevándoselo a rastras a cualquier lugar de sombras para protegerlo de la lluvia. Pero antes, clavó su vista en el sujeto de antes. Y notó el arma que sostenía en su mano.

"_Por si las cosas…" _— Pensó, tomándola y guardándosela en su chaqueta azul. Una vez oculta, se alejó de ahí.

Rogaba porque no le ocurriese nada malo a su hermano y porque a los demás les estuviera yendo bien. Pero nada señalaba que las cosas terminarían bien.

* * *

—La tormenta se hace cada vez más fuerte. ¿No creen?

—Sí, Kyoko. Ya nos-resuena un relámpago-hemos dado cuenta. —Respondió Brick, divertido. El último mencionado giró a ver a la morena que permanecía sentada en el mueble de al lado. Que con una mirada perdida observaba el suelo, como si este fuese lo más interesante del mundo. —Eee, Kaoru, ¿Te sucede algo? —Sin embargo ésta no respondió ni volteó a verlo. —… Kaoru.

Exaltándose dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, para luego girarse a ver al pelirrojo que la miraba curioso.

—Ah… ¿Qué pasa?

—Te pregunté que qué te sucede. Estás algo, extraña.

—No, n-no es nada. Creo que todo el asunto de Miyako y eso me tiene algo mal.

—Puedes decírmelo, sabes.

—Mmm… es que… —Apartó su mirada y volvió a observar el suelo. Ni ella misma conocía el significado de sus sensaciones, o sentimientos— Siento que algo malo está pasando, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué podrá ser…

— ¿Algo malo? ¿Relacionado con Miyako?

—No sé, creo que sí, pero… —Entonces la ojiverde dio con Momoko. La vio y pareció que la respuesta a todas sus dudas hubiese sido resuelta con tal solo mirarla sentada junto a su amiga pelinegra. —Brick. Necesito que pase lo que pase, cuides de Momoko.

El pelirrojo también se fijó en la aludida, y sus labios surcaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo haré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. Lo prometo. —Kaoru le sonrió, pero aún estando presente esa intranquilidad en ella.

—Gracias Brick, yo… —El móvil de Kaoru comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo del jean de ella. Esta, se apresuró a contestarlo y se asustó al escuchar el tono que Boomer empleaba en su voz.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Kaoru, Kaoru! Dios, qué bueno que me contestes. Ha pasado algo malo, tienes que venir ya._

—Pero onda, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—_Es Butch. Está muy mal._ —La respiración de la chica se detuvo. Asfixiada no lograba formular alguna palabra. —_Estoy en el hospital, y ya lo están atendiendo._

— ¿¡Pero qué coño ha pasado Boomer?! —Kaoru sin consentirlo se levantó del mueble, mientras que todos los demás restantes en la habitación ponían su atención en ella.

—_No sé, no sé, te juro que no lo sé. Estábamos buscando a Miyako y, y entonces nos separamos y cuando me cansé de buscarla solo fui en busca de Butch para cuándo lo encuentro arrojado en el suelo y con la herida de un disparo en la garganta. Tomé su teléfono y eras la primera en sus llamadas recientes, loco no sé pero estoy muy cagado y necesito que alguno de ustedes venga._

Kaoru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Por qué le habían disparado? No entendía nada la situación en la que estaba y solamente se confundía más a medida que el rubio continuaba hablando.

—_No, no… no puedo creerlo, ¿En qué maldito hospital estás?_ — Brick miró a Momoko quién lo miró de igual manera. Estaban perdidos pero más que todo confundidos. Y por la reacción de la morena sabían perfectamente que no era algo bonita la noticia que recibirían. —Como sea, ya-ya voy para allá. —Ésta trancó la llamada y se guardó el móvil nuevamente en su pantalón, miró seriamente a Brick, el cual pudo percibir el temblor que se apoderó de su voz.

—Butch está en el hospital… —A Brick le inundó la sosrpresa, y se levantó de golpe junto con la pelirroja de enfrente.

— ¿Qué?! ¿¡Que fue lo que, que fue lo que…

—Le han disparado, pero Boomer necesita vernos a uno de nosotros y…

Ambos adolescentes se vieron. ¿Iría Brick, o Kaoru?

—Es mi… mi hermano, Dios, tengo que verle pero… —Este se dio cuenta de cómo la morena apretó los labios, sabía que se moría de urgencia por irse de allí en busca de su hermano mediano. — Pero tú…

—Prometiste que cuidarías de Momoko, y por quién viene Miyako es por ella, e incluso quizás también por ti quién sabe. Pero es tu hermano y debes ir con él a…

—Ve tú. Sé que te mueres por verle, se te nota. Anda, yo cuidaré de Momoko como te he prometido. Tú ve a cuidar de mi hermano, por favor. —La mirada de suplica que el pelirrojo poseía conmovió a la chica, viendo como su amiga pelirroja se acercaba a él y le abrazaba. Para luego mirarle a ella.

— ¿Es él?

Kaoru alzó una ceja.

— ¿Él?

—El dueño de tu rara alegría.

—Maldita sea, Momoko que no es tiempo para estas bromas.

—No es una broma, simplemente pregunto. —Kaoru hizo una mueca de disgusto, y sin responderle fue por su chaqueta de musgo verde y se encaminó hacía la puerta.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento. —Brick asintió y Momoko le sonrió. Tenía que irse, rápido. Llegar lo antes posible antes de que ocurriese otra desgracia.

* * *

Con la pequeña arma degolló el cuerpo de la niña, sin ni siquiera alguna pisca de compasión. Nada.

La joven adolescente de tan solo doce años se desplomó hacía el suelo. Con la sangre chorreándole como si de una cascada de tratase. Le dieron unos cuántos espasmos antes de que sus ojos, los cuales horas antes vibraban con intensidad; repletos de juventud y vida, se detuvieran en un estado. Suplicio de terror y desespero.

La rubia giró la mirada y miró fijamente al hombre que yacía parado frente de ella.

—Te dije… que en mi presencia no asesinaras a nadie. — Habló fuertemente.

—Si la dejaba ir de seguro que le avisaría a todos que ya estamos acá. Si te vas arrepintiendo ahora de esto pues mejor vete, pero olvídate de que te regresaré tu dinero.

—N-no me estoy arrepintiendo de nada. Sé muy bien lo que quiero. Sigamos. — El hombre que anteriormente había hablado miró a sus demás cómplices.

"_Niñata insufrible."_

* * *

La morena se apresuró como pudo, no miró a direcciones contrarias nunca.

No apartó la vista de su objetivo. Butch. Dios, Butch.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar al piso donde se suponía que estaban atendiendo al moreno, tropezó contra el pecho de un doctor el cual la miró extrañado.

—P-permiso. — Flaqueó al hablar, la angustia y el miedo le obstruían el pecho. Intentó pasarle de lado pero el doctor volvió a detenerla posicionando una mano en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Es usted familiar del joven Him? — Sin prestarle la mínima atención intentó pasarle de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ser detenida por aquel hombre que comenzaba a frustrarla. — ¡Déjeme pasar, joder!

— ¡Kaoru!

— ¿Boomer? — Vio como el chico se acercaba con pequeños pasitos rápidos hacía el repentino encuentro.

—Es una amiga nuestra…

—Está bien, pero no puede entrar todavía señorita, lo están atendiendo y...

— ¡No me importa, ugh, tengo que verlo! -La única salida que mentalizó fue correr y así lo hizo, mandando a la mierda las reglas que el doctor le recordaba, de un movimiento brusco se zafó de su agarre y atravesó la puerta rápidamente. Boomer le gritó algo que no llegó a escuchar. Al hacerlo vio como unas enfermeras acomodaban su almohada mientras otras verificaban que los tubos que perforaban su piel se encontraran en perfectas condiciones. Su respiración se detuvo al verlo, así. Tan delicado y frágil; no como normalmente estaba, con esa sonrisa ladina y la forma juguetona en que la miraba que tanto odiaba. Pero que al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío al recibirla. No sería un "Buenos días, ojos verdes" el que la recibiría en ese momento, sino la escena más vacía y quebrantable de todas.

Dejó escapar un quejido, y no se opuso cuando las enfermeras la notaron y trataron de sacarla.

—No puede estar acá, lo siento...

—Sálvenlo. — Una de las tres señoras dejó lo que hacía y se dedicó a verla, dándose cuenta de cómo la chica observaba al joven que frente de ella descansaba respirando dificultosamente. Casi quería llorar pero se mantenía serena viéndole.

—Haremos... haremos lo posible. Usted espere aquí, ¿sí? -le respondió mandándole una sonrisa cálida, de esas que te quitan un peso de encima y logran tranquilizarte así sea un poco.

—S-sí. — Trató de formar una sonrisa igual, pero las fuerzas eran mínimas, así que solamente apartó la mirada. Oyó el chirrido de la puerta cerrarse justo frente de ella y se sentó en la banca de al lado, en la cual yacía sentado el rubio.

—Kaoru, no hagas estas escenas.

Apretó los puños, sumamente enojada.

—Es Butch, Boomer. Necesitaba verle, solamente verlo por una vez. No iba a permitir que el vejete ese no me dejara verlo. Yo haría cualquier cosa, y no me arrepentiría, ¿vale?

—Mmm, ya entiendo por qué mi hermano está enamorado de ti. —Ella lo miró como si de un bicho se tratase.

— ¿Enamorado? Sí, vale.

—Hablo en serio.

—Pues yo también. Él sólo me ve como… como una amiga, o quizás como algo menos.

—Ojalá. Ya me tiene harto de que hable de ti todo el día, ¿sabías?

—Te… ¿te hablaba de mí?

—See, era como cuando Brick era novio de Momoko. Era lindo, supongo, pero dios qué sufribles se ponen.

Kaoru sonrió por primera vez desde que había salido del centro para ir hasta allá.

—Oye… me siento algo culpable por haber dejado a los demás solos… ¿no… no quisieras ir a sustituirme? Creo que le haría bien a Brick saber que su otro hermano no está tan mal…

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Tú ve a cuidar de mi hermano, por favor. — Miró por una última vez la puerta de al lado, y le asintió a la morena justo antes de irse.

Y entonces Kaoru se quedó allí.

Esperando. Por algo.

Por todo o por nada.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella y agitaba sus dedos rápidamente sobre el metal de la banca. Cruzaba las piernas. Las descruzaba. Volvía a cruzarlas, y las descruzaba de nuevo.

El doctor abrió la puerta y se asomó, Kaoru giró inmediatamente y trató de leer su rostro, a ver si le transmitía algo. Y lo poco que logró descifrar, no era nada bueno.

—Puedes pasar. —Se levantó de inmediato, pero en vez de entrar se quedó unos segundos viendo al señor.

—Se... ¿se salvará? — Lanzó un suspiro y se tomó unos segundos antes de responderle.

—No estamos, no estoy... no estoy muy seguro señorita...

—Matsubara. — Murmuró con una seguridad que nunca supo de dónde la había sacado, no podía ni hablar unos minutos antes y ahora trataba de sacar su lado más poderoso.

—Bueno, señorita Matsubara. Tratamos de hacer lo posible, le operamos. Pero el chico perdió demasiada sangre, y el estar postrado bajo la lluvia en sus condiciones tampoco ayudó mucho y... — Kaoru no lo soportó más y dejó hablando solo al doctor, yendo de largo entrando a la habitación. Ahí seguía la enfermera de antes quién volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa. Pero esta conllevaba más que intentos de calmarla; tristeza, y eso la asustó.

Kaoru la vio, para cuando un quejido se hizo presente y miró en dirección del moreno.

-¿K... Kaoru? —Corrió hacía él, y se sentó en un pequeño banquito que estaba al lado de la cama. Él tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y con la mirada trataba de buscarla.

—Aquí estoy... — Su voz le orientó, y la miró. Le mandó una media sonrisa, de esas que siempre le mandaba.

—Qué jodido quedé no crees... — Ahogó un sollozo, poco a poco las esmeraldas de sus ojos se iban llenado de gruesas lágrimas. —Oh, no... No llores Kaoru...

—Todo esto es mi culpa, maldita sea, es mi culpa.

— ¿Por qué te culpas de esto? Si no tuviste nada que ver. —La voz de Butch se oía mucho más ronca de lo normal, como si le costase hablar y solamente lo estuviera haciendo para la chica.

—Claro que sí, si en primer lugar no hubiera ayudado a Miyako en sus tonterías, ella no, no habría planeado todo el plan loco que está llevando a cabo y tú, tú estarías bien...

—No hubiéramos hablado nunca, sabes... la primera vez que nos vimos fue en una situación similar... y ¿tú no habías ido con ella al hospital?

—Sí, pero...

— ¿Y los días siguientes no nos unimos más por el plan que nosotros estábamos planeando? Agradécele algo a esa rubia oxigenada... -Trató de sonar divertido, pero a Kaoru solamente le dolía más que hablase.

—Butch, es culpa de ella que esto te hubiera ocurrido, por Dios...

—Ya pasó, olvídalo. No tiene sentido guardarle rencor a esa tipa. Pagará a la final, ¿No?

—Eso... eso creo.

—Sí... — Tosió, cada palabra era como una estaca enterrándose en su garganta. — ¿Y Brick, Boomer?

—Ellos... están con Momoko. Y con los demás, en el centro de rehabilitación. Yo quise quedarme pero Momoko insistió en que viniera a verte.

-Huh, Momoko tan buena. Y tú siempre haciéndote la difícil.

Escuchó como la morena rompía en llanto, el cual trataba de ocultar pero que sencillamente era tan imposible. Al parecer el comentario de él no le había provocado furia como la mayoría de las ocasiones pasaba.

—Te dije que no lloraras...

— ¿¡Cómo pretendes que no lo haga?! Maldición, Butch, yo no puedo... no puedo sin...

—Sí puedes. Sin mí sí podrás. —Kaoru bajó la mirada y vio sus propias manos, luego apretó sus ojos fuertemente. Sintió como el moreno tomaba una de sus manos y la elevaba a la altura de la camilla.

—¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije-dio una pequeña risa-pero creo que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, es una pena que te lo esté diciendo ahora... menudo bastardo soy.

Kaoru rió, aún con su mirada rota. Lo vio y se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba, tan suave y dulce.

—Hasta llorando te ves hermosa. Yo me debo ver para la mierda.

—Eres un idiota Butch, cómo bromeas en un momento como este... Hasta yo sé cuando parar. — Le dijo divertida y acercando la silla un poco más hacía él. El rió, provocándose una vez más toser bruscamente.

-Agh, qué mierda. Como sea... Kaoru, mírame. — Ella le dirigió la mirada y este aprovechó para elevar su mano nuevamente y deslizar la yema de sus dedos sobre su mejilla. —Lo siento.

— ¿Y por qué te disculpas tú? No seas imbécil, esto sí que no es tu culpa.

—Soy yo el que no se quedará. Soy yo el que... bueno. —Ella tomó su mano y ahogó otro sollozo que intentó abordar.

—Tú te salvarás.

— ¿Lo... lo crees?

—Sí, sí lo creo, porque tú no puedes... simplemente no puedes...

—Sabes perfectamente que sí puedo. —Acarició el corto cabello de ella, sonriendo. -Qué hermosa...

—Ya déjalo. —Murmuró dándole un manotazo para que terminara de acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿Dejar qué?

—Eso que haces, halagarme tanto... es incómodo. — Butch formó una sonrisa, y tomó la nuca de la joven fuertemente.

—Si voy a morir, antes merezco hacer esto... — Intentó atraerla hacía él, aunque no tuviera la misma fuerza que siempre poseía. Kaoru tampoco se opuso y se dejó llevar impidiendo que el pelinegro empleara mucha fuerza. Y la besó, no salvajemente como él hubiera querido. Pero sí de una forma sencilla e inexperta por parte de ella. Profundamente dulce. No se sintió él mismo al besarla.

El beso no fue largo, más bien fue corto para lo que ambos deseaban, pero la condición del moreno no les daba para más y tenía que entenderse.

Él le sonrió, y ella con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas cortó la conexión de miradas. pero de una vez volvió a verlo y notó como el pelinegro cerraba lentamente sus ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—No, Butch. Butch, ¿qué... qué haces? Abre los ojos. — Cuando los cerró completamente y la maquina que a su lado, monitoreaba sus constantes latidos dejó de sonar repetidamente, perdió el control. — ¡No, butch! ¡Abre los malditos ojos! Ábrelos, maldición, ábrelos... -se dejó caer sobre su pecho, comenzando a llorar como si el llanto no tuviera un final. — ¡Doctores, verga, vengan! ¿¡Son inútiles o qué mierda?! ¡Vengan! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales en el intento. Por el vidrio de la puerta notó como las enfermeras junto con el mismo doctor de antes se apresuraban en su correr, y más pronto que tarde ya estaban en el cuarto, tratando de traer de vuelta a Butch.

"Traerlo de vuelta", porque se había ido, ¿No?

* * *

Jo…. Hola. Creo, y aseguro mejor dicho, que es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido. Normalmente tardo tipo cuatro, cinco, hasta seis meses en darles una actualización y ésta vez ha sido solamente un mes y unos días de espera. Me siento orgullosa *snif* (¿debería?) en fin, sé que había dicho que la razón por la cual Miyako es tan hija de su mamá saldría en este cap, pero la inspiración hizo que diese unas vueltas locas y se me alargaran algunas situaciones, como por ejemplo: la muerte/no muerte de Butch (si morirá o no lo sabremos después) que dios yo tampoco sé que me pasó. Es mi rrb favorito y yo asesinándolo Xd todo loco.

Si no me equivoco, creo que faltarán unos tres o dos caps más, y también estuve pensando en hacer un epílogo. Algo así bien cliché mostrando quizás el futuro de estos personajes, o lo que sea que se me ocurra. ¿Les gusta la idea? Si lo quieren pues dejen en sus reviews un "¡sí al epílogo!" y ahí veré, depende de ustedes Xd (jujuju, malvada, sólo quieres reviews)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me gustó escribirlo (qué me pasa por dios matádme)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
